Incomplete
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: After a heated battle, Victoria finds herself on the way to a whole new place, with all-new people. Far from home & friends, things might not have started out the way she planned, but is it possible they just might end up better? - Seq. to Innocent
1. Chapter 1 : Seperation

**A/N:** Oooookay! So here's a 'new one'. Well, I told you guys it was coming so I'm nt sure if that still counts as new or not XD... lol anyways! I know this chapter is reeeeeally long, but it's the first one and I had to put it all in there. :P In any case, the others won't be this long, I swear. :P I'm working on the next one there now so hopefully It'll be out ASAP. I'll do my best! lol.

**PS:** This story is a sequel to "Innocent". Usually I say you don't have to read the prequels but in this case, I think you'll be a little confused if you don't. You still might catch on though, I duno. Anyways, hope you like this one! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I own Villikosto and Breal and nothing more... :( unfortunately.

* * *

"Ya know what would be way awesome right about now?"

Victoria peered over her reading glasses at her redheaded best and gave her a questioning look, waiting for her to continue. Not looking at the blonde-streaked brunette as she starred thoughtfully at the ceiling, Keisha continued without missing a beat.

"A party!" The redhead said enthusiastically.

From the other side of the room, the girl's team Captain snorted humorlessly, not looking up as she tweaked her black and red beyblade.

"That's ridiculous." She stated bluntly. "We just got back from America a few days ago, that was break enough. It's time to get serious! We've all got some serious training to do!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and reached up to remove her cute designer glasses as she spun her chair away from her laptop and gave the Captain of Villikosto a weary look.

"Lighten up will ya, Demi?" She said casually, placing her glasses on top of her computer without looking away from her Captain. "School hasn't even started yet and tomorrow is New Years eve! A party is just what we need!"

Demetra's hands ceased their movement as she looked up at the friend she didn't always see eye-to-eye with.

"It's ridiculous." She repeated bluntly.

Victoria rolled her eyes but before she could say anything else, the aqua-marine eyed blader caught sight of movement in the corner of her eye and turned to see the fourth and final silent member of the team silently communicating with them. The brunette grinned at the purple-touched blader when her hands stopped moving.

"Well... I'm sure lost of people would come!" She replied cheerfully to the ameythist-eyed blader's question as to who would come that far for a mere party.

"Yea!" Keisha added enthusiastically, her fists clenched in front of her excitedly. "The past month or so has been stressful and tiring. We need some time to ourselves and to relax! We could invite all the teams from the tournament!... And tell them to bring friends! It'll be great!"

Victoria's grin widened as she watched her redheaded best.

"There's no harm in asking." She replied in agreeance. Keisha turned a mischievous grin on the brunette at this.

"You're only agreeing cause you want the Europeans to come! Namely a certain greenette!"

Victoria's cheeks flushed horribly at this.

"I do not!" She denied quickly. "Or well.. I do but... that's _not_ the reason I'm agreeing to this!"

"Riiiiight." Keisha cooed.

She then casually approached the brunette, and Victoria eyed her suspiciously. When the redhead was nearly upon her, the brunette finally realized what she was up to and her hands shot forward to close her lap top. But Keisha was too quick and Victoria's glasses went flying as the redhead grabbed said electronic device and snatched it away.

"Ah-ha!" Keisha exclaimed loud and triumphantly. "I knew it!!"

The redhead turned the lap top to show Kage the image on the screen and the dark-haired blader closed her eyes and smiled in amusement at the contents displayed on it. Victoria bent over in her chair, allowing her hair to fall around her face to hide her flush as she reached out to retrieve her glasses from the floor.

"I knew you've been talking to him!" Keisha accused with a wide grin, pointing to the reply email the brunette had been writing to the aforementioned greenette. "How long have you guys been talking?"

Victoria bit her lip and straightened, turning away from Keisha to place her glasses back on her desk to once again avoid the flush still staining her cheeks.

"Since our first battle with them at the beginning of the tournament..." The brunette mumbled. Keisha gaped at her.

"That long??" She asked in astonishment. "How did that happen?"

Victoria finally turned back around to face her best and gave her a heated stare before reaching out and snatching back her laptop. Placing it carefully back onto her desk, she closed the top before taking a deep breath and finally looking at the redhead with a cheeky grin.

"I knew he was upset after his battle with Demi and I heard from some ditz in our hotel's cafe that he was staying at hotel Rauza just a few blocks down. I also heard her say he was spending a lot of time at the cafe next door to the Rauza but only the beyblade teams were allowed in. So, I decided to make a little visit to the cafe and after waiting for a while, sure enough he showed up. I ordered him a latte and asked if I could join him. He agreed a little reluctantly but after laying on a little charm and apologising on my team's behalf, he warmed up to me and we just hit it off from there." Victoria winked at the redhead across her, whom was now grinning from ear to ear. "And we've been chatting ever since."

Keisha laughed and placed her hands on her hips in a playful manner.

"You little flirt!" She accused with a laugh. Victoria laughed too and shrugged.

"That's where you disappeared to the night we put out the Majestics." Demetra said suddenly from her widow seat. Her voice was flat but there was a rare hint of an amused undertone there as well and Victoria couldn't help but grin.

"Yep!" She admitted truthfully. "Guilty as charged!"

Demetra shook her head but again there was a rare hint of amusement on her face as she looked back down at the blade in her hands and proceeded to polish it's parts.

Victoria turned back to Keisha then and the redhead's grin was wider then ever.

"So! Party it is!" She said enthusiastically.

Victoria nodded before looking over at Kage.

"Whatcha think, Kage?"

Kage shrugged indifferently, her arms crossed and eyes still closed as she leaned against the wall. But despite her attempt, the younger girls didn't miss the ghost of a smile on the ameythist-eyed bladers lips.

Turning away from the silent blader, Victoria turned her attention on Demetra.

"Demi?"

"Why are you bothering to ask me?" The Captain replied bluntly, not looking up as she continued to polish her blade. "You've already made up your mind."

Victoria grinned again and finally looked back to Victoria.

"Yep! Party it is!! Grab your cell Ki-ki! We've got invites to send!!"

* * *

Victoria grinned excitedly, a giddy feeling overcoming her as her blue-green eyes starred out one of the huge sitting room windows.

"They're here!" She almost squealed excitedly to her redheaded best.

Keisha smiled and moved beside her best friend to look out the window as well. Her smile widened a little when she saw the handsome group of Europeans exiting their limo and approaching the ancient Finnish mansion.

"Yes they are." She said with a small laugh. "And Oliver looks very handsome."

Victoria felt a flutter of butterflies inside as she looked the greenette over. He was dressed handsomely in a pair of white trousers and expensive looking black shoes. He was also wearing a white button-down dress shirt and a blue blazer, accompanied by a red cravat and an adorable blue barret.

"Yea... he does.." Victoria said softly with a smile.

The brunette then looked over the others and she had to smile at their appearances as well. Robert was also dressed nice in a pair of black pants, black shoes, a deep green shirt and a white jacket, his hand inserted cooly in the right pocket of his pants as he walked with a an air of confidence.

Victoria's eyes shifted to the side again and had to laugh lightly when she noted Johnny pulling at a tie around his neck. She had a feeling the offending object hadn't been his idea and that it certainly wouldn't last very long. Victoria's suspicions were quickly proven correct as she watched the redhead eye Robert carefully with narrowed eyes, wait until the German blader had reached the front steps of the house, and quickly whipped his hand back up to yank the tie off his neck with a look of distaste. Stuffing the tie into his pocket, the redhead visibly sighed in relief before reaching back up to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt, a new air of confidence around him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and smirked. The brunette watching had to admit that the absence of the tie certainly did the redhead justice as she looked him over. Unlike his teammates, the redhead had chosen to wear dark denim jeans and expensive looking sneakers. But the Scot had managed to dress the look up with a white button-down of his own, untucked casually around his hips and a tan blazer over-top. The band he usual wore around his head was absent now and the brunette smiled again as she admitted to herself that the usually ruggedly handsome Scot looked damn good right then.

Aqua-marine eyes shifted to the side once more but this time the smile dropped from her lips and she made a face as her gaze fell upon the blonde strolling confidently up the walk-way. Enrique was walking with all the confident air his teammates held and then some. His chin was held high and his head on a swivel as he took in the scenery around him approvingly. Victoria scowled at the blonde, refusing to admit that he looked as good as the others, though it was certainly true. The Italian playboy was wearing a yellow shirt underneath a green blazer and on his lower half he wore a pair of form-fitting white pants, taking a page from Johnny's book and finishing the look with a pair of expensive looking sneakers.

"Hn.." Victoria snorted moodily, looking away from the blonde.

Suddenly Keisha squealed excitedly and Victoria jumped, turning to her with a stunned expression. She blinked however when she realized the redhead was now gone. Blinking a few times in confusion, the brunette turned back to the window and starred out it blankly. It only took her a moment however to spot the new arrivals and she smiled again as she watched them approaching the house some ways behind the Magestics. With a shake of her head, Victoria pulled back from the window and decided to follow her best to the front hall to greet their new guests.

Victoria entered the main hall in time to see Keisha flying through the now flung open heavy front doors, past the Majestics, whom were now walking up the large marble front steps, and into the waiting arms of the blonde who had just arrived with his team. Max laughed as he caught the redhead in his arms and lifted her by the waist, her white, floral-print dress flaring around her as he spun her around. Her brunette best friend smiled and turned away as their faces met for a sweet kiss and turned towards the handsome European boys who had now stopped at the top of the stairs. Victoria smiled at them as she stepped past the threshold and out onto the steps before them.

"Welcome!" She said cheerfully. "I'm really glad you guys came!"

Oliver gave the brunette a warm smile and she felt the butterflies from earlier return, double in number, as she watched him watching her.

"Of course, we came, Cherie!" Oliver said sweetly. "Who better to spend New Years with then your friends and people you care most about?"

Victoria watched the greenette before her and gently bit her lip as his amethyst eyes subtly looked her over. The feet in her green pumps shifted a little nervously as Oliver's eyes scanned her over. The hem of her dress started just above her knees and proceeded to slant downwards until the back barely brushed the ground. The skirt was light and flowing with many layers, and further up, the top of the dress hugged the brunette's hips flatteringly. It reached up and tied around her neck, a little low in the front but not too much, and quite low in the back, revealing elegant and beautiful shoulders. To complete the look, Victoria wore just a touch of make-up to enhance her features, a pair of subtle emerald earrings with silver backing and a simple silver bangle on her left wrist. Her hair was a cascade of curls, framing her face and brushing her shoulder prettily. When Oliver's eyes again met hers, he smiled approvingly at her and reached out to take her hand.

"You look beautiful, cherie." He said truthfully, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of her hand.

Victoria felt her face heat pleasantly as Oliver released her hand and her smile widened slightly. Opening her mouth to reply, her aqua-marine eyes shifted to the side when someone else spoke before her.

"That's right!" Enrique said suavely, stepping forward to give her a charming smile. "And of course, we simply couldn't resist an invitation from such a beautiful girl."

Victoria made a face as Enrique picked up her hand and lifted it like Oliver had done. She yanked it away from him when he bent his head forward to press it lips to the back.

"Ugh. Get over yourself, playboy!" The brunette replied indignantly. "It's been done. The same corny line only works on me once, and not at all from you!"

Oliver lifted his hand and pressed his thumb to his lips as he chuckled softly. Johnny laughed openly and Robert simply smirked in amusement while Enrique looked completely shocked that his 'line' hadn't worked.

Ignoring the boys' reactions, Victoria took a calming breath before smiling again and turning slightly to gesture inside.

"Shall we? No sense in freezing our butts off outdoors when the party's inside."

Robert gave the brunette a small, polite nod before walking past her and into the house. Enrique gave the brunette a small smile but when she chose to give him a flat look instead of returning it, he simply sighed and walked past her into the house, no doubt deciding to try again later. Johnny snickered at the blonde before turning to the brunette with a still amused grin.

"So." He said casually. "Is Kage here?"

Victoria grinned knowingly and tipped her head slightly to one side as she observed the redhead.

"Yea. I think she's in the sitting room." Just for effect and to test her suspicions, a slightly devilish glint shone in Victoria's eye before adding; "I'm pretty sure she's waiting for the White Tigers. A certain neko-jin seems to have caught her eye."

Just as she expected, a little green monster reared it's ugly head behind Johnny's eyes, but just as quick as it had appeared, it was gone.

"Oh." The Scot replied absently. "So they're not here yet?"

Victoria bit the side of her lip to resist a laugh and shook her head with a wide grin.

"Nope. Not yet. They should be here soon though."

"Cool." Johnny replied. "Maybe I'll keep her company 'til they get here."

The comment was casual, but the Scot was a little too eager as he swiftly moved past Victoria in search of said room.

Victoria pursed her lips together until the redhead had disappeared and when she finally turned to Oliver, the both of them laughed at the Scot's expense. Finally the greenette gave her a small warm smile and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked politely.

Victoria smiled and took his arm before finally stepping forward with him into the house.

* * *

Aqua-marine eyes scanned the massive room happily as she looked over the many people inside. It was somewhere around one o'clock am, not long after the "new Year" had rang in, and by now many teams occupied the room along with quite a few friends they'd brought along. Because of this, and quite a few locals the girls had themselves invited, the room was rather full. Thankfully however, all rivalries seemed to be forgotten for the time being and a good time was being had by all. Some of the teams present included G-Revolution, F-Dynasty, The All Stars, The Magestics, the White Tigers, Battalion (formerly known as Barthez Battalion) and surprisingly, even The Blitzkrieg Boys.

Looking around, Victoria's eyes scanned the room curiously for her team. Off to the side of the room, Kage was sitting on a couch, still accompanied by a handsome redheaded Scot. Johnny seemed to be enjoying the fact that the amethyst-eyed blader was keeping his company but he also seemed to be missing the fact that her eyes kept darting towards a particular group of Chinese bladers in the room every so often. Victoria knew the silent blader wanted very badly to go talk to them, but she also knew Kage was too kind to simply snub someone off. The brunette was a little surprised that the Chinese bladers hadn't spoke to her either, seeing as they'd all kept in contact since the tournament, but she guessed that as soon as Mariah actually spotted the amethyst-eyed girl she'd be over by her in a blink. Victoria suspected that this was what Kage was waiting for.

Moving on, Victoria's eyes found Keisha and smiled to see her, not surprisingly, chatting it up with Max and his team. They all seemed to be enjoying each others company and he brunette was quite glad to see the couple in each others arms. She firmply believed they were the most perfectly-matched couple she'd ever met and seeing them together seemed to be the most right thing in the world.

Once more, Victoria's gaze moved on but no matter how many times they scanned the faces of the crowd, she couldn't find her Captain anywhere. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temple.

_"That grouch."_ She thought moodily. _"I'll bet my beyblade she's in that damned training room! We're all out here having fun and being good hostess' and she's in there being a loner! Damn it! What will it take to make that girl relax!"_

Victoria's brows furrowed as the image of her captain challenging random guests to beybattle appeared behind her closed lids.

_"Oh, God!" _She thought wearly. _"PLEASE don't let her ruin this for us!"_

"What's the matter, Cherie? Are you sick?... Do you have a headache?"

Victoria's eyes opened and she smiled as she saw Oliver's face before her, his head tipped to the side slightly as he eyed her with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine." She assured him kindly. "Just thinking about Demi.... and really wishing she'd learn to unwind a little."

Oliver smiled and straightened.

"She's just one of those people." He said kindly. "I'm sure she will one day. In any case, I don't think you have to worry about her, she seemed to be able to take care of herself quite well."

Victoria smiled at this.

"Yea, she does."

"Such a sweet and compassionate person!"

Victoria turned to see Enrique looking at her with an expression of admiration. She raised an eyebrow at him when he took her hand in both of his and gave her his best charming look.

"You know, I love a girl who cares so much about her friends! You're such a wonderful person, bella! And wonderful people deserve to be treated well. Please allow me to show you how you should be treated!'

Victoria rolled her eyes as the blonde lifted her hand to his lips for a lingering, tender kiss. When he looked back up at her again her expression was, as always, an unamused one as she slipped her hand from his.

"Thanks but no thanks." She replied bluntly. "Obviously you're a very persistent person, Enrique, which I usually admire. But in this case, let me make myself clear."

The brunette gave the blonde a serious look before continuing.

"You're wasting your time."

Apparently undeterred, just like all his other failed attempts that night, Enrique's smile brightened. Victoria found this amazing; it seemed the blonde was fueled by her rejections and only seemed more and more determined with each one she served him.

_"Must be one of those 'want what you can't have' kinda thngs."_ The bruntette thought wearily.

"But time is never wasted while in the presence of someone so close to perfection as you."

Victoria sighed heavily, getting extremely annoyed by the blonde now.

"OK, stop." She said firmly. "Now you're gettin on my nerves!"

_"Oh, my beyblade for a distraction!"_ The brunette thought almost desperately.

As if in answer to her plea, an almost deafening explosion was heard from some ways across the house in the neighbouring wing, powerful enough to shake the house and cause tiny bits of debris to flutter down from the ceiling.

"What on earth was that?!" Oliver asked with slightly wide eyes while Enrique looked like a frightened rabbit.

While everyone else in the room looked around in confusion and alarm, Victoria groaned loudly.

_"Oh no!!"_ She thought miserably._ "Me and my big mouth... please don't let it be what I think it is..."_

But even as she thought it, she knew she was right. Meeting her teammates' gazes, Keisha looked worried while there was a deep and knowing look on Kage's face. With a deep sigh, Victoria hiked up the skirt of her dress before following the crowd and running with her teammates towards the source of the sound.

* * *

Victoria and the other two girls elbowed and excused their way through the crowd cluttered around training room door and when they finally reached the front, they gasped at what they saw. The entire side was out of the room, the door nowhere to be found as said room was completely demolished. Where once there were training aids, supports for the room, walls, and other various objects, now there was nothing but ash and solid blocks of ice among the barren waste and ruin. Walls and remains of walls were charred in some places and frozen in others. Nothing was recognisable as the place looked like it had lived through a thousand wars before the dawn of the next ice-age.

Wide aqua-marine eyes scanned the room in shock before finally reaching what was apporximately the center of the room. There she saw, not to her surprise, the source of the ruin and frowned at the two people still heavily involved in their beybattle, not even noticing the huge crowd that had accumulated.

"TREA!!! PILLAR OF FIRE!!

"WOLBORG!!! NOVAE ROG!!"

Victoria's eyes were wide as saucers and her jaw was nearly to the floor as she watched her Captain and her biggest rival and made-enemy shred each others hides. She swallowed hard as a sickening feeling came over her upon looking the two over. Both were beaten and bloodied and while Tala's body was smouldering from multiple harsh-looking burns, Demetra's looked frostbitten and half-frozen. Down Tala's back was a huge, angry set of claw marks, deep and gruesome looking. A matching set was carved into Demetra's chest and stomach and just one look told the seer they were going to be angry, life-long scars. Still, despite their multiple wounds and injuries, the two rivals battled on.

"That's enough of this!" Growled and angry and irritated voice from beside Victoria.

She turned to see Kai Hiwatari beside her with his launcher and blade raised. Next moment he released the blade and in a blink a black and white one had joined him. The brunette didn't need to turn to know that the second blade belonged to her silent teammate. She watched as both blades shot towards the still batteling ones. Victoria bit her lip as Kai's blade took out Tala's and Kage's took out Demetra's. When their blades landed at their feet with a clatter, the two rivals whirled around to face the people who dared interrupt them as they called back their own blades.

"How dare you?!" Demetra screamed savagely. "This battle is far from over!!"

"It's over NOW!" Kai snarled back just as savagely as he approached the two.

"The hell it is!!" Demetra yelled heatedly.

"No, he's right; this is over." Tala said turning a confident and cocky smirk on the tall brunette. "You know which of us is better by now, no need to embarrass yourself any further."

"You cocky bastard!!" Demetra snarled as she made to lunge at the redhead. But before she could manage, Kage had appeared before her and held her back.

There were flames in Demetra's eyes as she starred at Tala with the utmost hatred, her face red with furry.

"Let me go!" She yelled furiously. "It's time I finish what I stared! That weak frosty pup is no mach for Trea!! I can take him!!"

Now Tala's expression darkened and a wild look took a hold of him as he suddenly jumped towards the brunette some ways away.

"Bring it on you bi-!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Kai screamed furiously, a wild look in his eyes as well as he pushed Tala roughly backwards. "I'm sick and tired of this!! Will you two just GROW UP?!! You're supposed to be professionals! Start acting like it!! If I have to split this childish, temperamental feud up again, I swear on my life, I'll kill you both!!'

Tala's expression was nothing short of a wild rage as she glared a hole right through Demetra. Across from him, her chest was heaving as she starred wildly back at him as well, her fingers flexing savagely, itching desperately to finish the fight.

Through the silence, two figures stepped up from the crowd. Brian approached Tala's blade and after skirting around the debris and ruin of the room, Victoria stooped down the same time he did to pick up her friends blade as well. Both bravely made their way towards their Captains and when in front of them, their hands lifted to offer the beaten and thoroughly trashed blades to their owners. Demetra took her blade from the other brunette, her eyes not leaving Tala as she scowled at him through clenched teeth. Across the way, Tala snatched his blade back from Brian, causing the other Russian's hand to jerk to the side from the force.

"This sin't over." Tala hissed dangerously. "Next time there won't be any interruptions!"

"Looking forward to it!" Demetra hissed back.

Tala gave her one last glare before turning a scathing glare on Kai. The blunette crossed his arms and lifted his chin in the air, looking down his nose as if daring the redhead to test him. Tala scowled at him, his clenched teeth visible as his lips curled up into a snarl. But instead of saying anything more, he whirled around and left, the frightened crowd parting for him as he approached and stormed past them.

Without a word, Kai straightened his head and uncrossed his arms before heading after the redhead. There was no doubt among anyone that there would be a heated fight between the two Russian's later, and obviously their other teammates sensed it too as the exchanged a look before heading after the other two with deep frowns.

A heavy silence plagued the room for a long time, and for the time, no one seemed able or brave enough to speak.

Finally, Victoria forced a smile and laughed convincingly.

"Wow! Now there's entertainment for ya!!"

This seemed to lift the tension in the room and most everyone seemed to relax.

"Come on, everybody, let's get back to that party!"

Completely agreeing with the brunette, the crowd turned and left the demolished training room behind. When they were gone, Victoria turned back to her Captain.

"Come on... let's get you cleaned up."

The brunette reached out to take her captain's arm but the taller brunette yanked her arm angrily away. Without a word she left the room, and her teammates behind. Victoria looked at Keisha to see the redhead biting her lip and then Kage to see a deep frown on her face. With a heavy sigh, Victoria followed after Kage as she made after her captain and took Keisha's hand comfortingly as they followed suit.

* * *

Victoria reached up to rub her cheeks, her face being sore for her excessive smiling -- not that she was complaining. At three in the morning, most everyone had left now, all having thoroughly enjoyed themselves, despite the tense moment Demetra and Tala's bettle had brought on. By now all that was left was Max, having decided to stay a few days with Keisha, The Magestics and the White Tigers, though Kage was currently seeing them off.

"Never thought there'd be so much mess..." Victoria commented absently as she leaned over to set a toppled lamp straight.

Her and Keisha, along with the help of Max, Oliver and Enrique, were all doing a little tidying; the girls feeling bad for the huge mess left behind and deciding to help the maids a little, and the boys wanting to help them. Demetra, after bandaging herself up, had stalked off to her room and barred the door. No one had seen her since.

"Well, that looks to be about it." Keisha said eventually, straightening from picking up a can from the floor. "We've done a lot, the maids can do the rest, they don't mind. They always fuss whenever we help saying it's their job and whatever... they're so sweet."

Victoria smiled at her best friend's ramblings, an obvious attempt to keep things light and fresh.

"That's true." She replied with a smile. "And we did do a lot."

"Well, that's what maids are for." Johnny replied moodily from his spot on the window sil. "I can't believe you even bothered! That's what they're paid for!"

The others laughed and Victoria rolled her eyes with a smile, choosing, like the others to ignore the redheads moody exclamation.

"Anyway." She said in amusement. "It's late and you guys should get some sleep before your flight tomorrow."

"I agree." Oliver replied. "I think it is time for bed. Thank you so much for inviting us mademoiselles, I had a wonderful time."

The greenette gave the girls a small bow and both giggled a little as they playfully bowed back.

"You're quite welcome, monsieur!" Keisha teased, causing the others, even Oliver, to laugh. With a smile and a wave, the redhead turned with her boyfriend then and left the room.

"Goodnight!" Both Keisha and Max called over their shoulders.

"Night!" Called the people left in the room.

"Alrighty then!" Victoria said cheerfully, turning to the Majestics boys in the room.

"I suppose I should show you boys to your rooms."

"Don't bother." Johnny replied moodily, standing from the window seat and walking past the other three. "I know where it is, Kage showed me earlier."

"Okay." Victoria said, tilting her head slightly as the redhead left the room. "Night, Johnny!"

The redhead merely gave a wave over his shoulder without turning before disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

Victoria smiled and shook her head, then looked around as a questioning expression appeared on her face.

"Where's Robert?" She asked in confusion.

"I believe the last time I saw him, he was sizing up your library." Oliver replied thoughtfully. "Kage showed him his room earlier as well, so my guess is he's borrowed some of your books and gone to bed already."

"Oh." The brunette said simply. She then smiled and shrugged. "Oh well, guess it's just us three! Follow me boys."

The brunette lifted her arm for Oliver to take and when he did, Enrique's face fell a little. Feeling a little guilty, Victoria sighed lightly, deciding to give the blonde a break, and held up her other arm as well, even going so far as to offer the blonde a small smile. Grinning brightly, the blue-eyed bebe took Victoria's arm, ignoring the small chuckle from Oliver, and both allowed themselves to be lead from the room.

* * *

"Well, this is it boys." Victoria said, stopping in front of a large handsome oak door and releasing the boy's arms. "This is your room Oli, Enrique, yours is the next one down."

The amethyst-eyed blader turned to the brunette with a warm smile and gave her a slight nod of the head.

"Thank you, Cherie. See you in the morning."

Victoria smiled before leaning in and giving the greenette a light kiss on the cheek.

"Night." She said a little shyly, a slight pink tinge dusting her cheeks.

Oliver gave the brunette a warm smile.

"Goodnight, Victoria."

Victoria watched the handsome French blader turn then and disappear into his room. Turning around, she wasn't really surprised to see a particular blonde still standing behind her.

"Do you know which room is yours?" She asked as politely as she could, still a little annoyed by the blonde. Enrique gave her a small smile. "Do you want me to point it out for you?"

"It's alright, I know which one it is. I was just wondering if I might have the pleasure of enjoying your company a little longer? I'm not really tired, and since you've been such a good hostess all night..."

Victoria sighed at the blonde's playful and cheesy words. She didn't really want to be left alone with him, but her conscience refused to let her leave him alone in a strange place. So, being the person she was, she had to agree.

"Alright." She said simply. "I'll stay up with you on one condition; drop the phony act, drop the theatrics and lame and corny lines and talk like a normal person. Don't treat me like a piece of meat and don't act like I'm some kinda princess whose ass you've gotta kiss in order to get in her good graces. It doesn't work! If you can do that, then I'll be happy to keep you company."

Enrique blinked at her for a few moments with a blank expression and for a moment Victoria thought he was going to go against her. But despite what she expected, the blonde closed his eyes and smiled in amusement. When he finally opened them again, his eyes were no longer clouded with false acting and a veil of charm. Now he looked sincere.

"Promise." He replied. "No more theatrics or corny and chesy lines. Just me."

Victoria eyed him suspiciously for a few moments until finally she smiled and gave him a single nod.

"Good." She said in approval. "So, how can I entertain you?"

Enrique gave her a small smile before looking around the area.

"This house is very beautiful, I'd like to see more of it."

Victoria, a little surprised but pleased, gave the blonde another nod and again offered him her arm.

"Sure. Come on, I'll show you around."

Enrique took her arm with a smile and allowed himself to be lead away once more.

* * *

"I want to apologise for earlier."

Victoria looked up at the blonde before her as she poured up a cup of hot chocolate for him, now having finished their tour of the house.

"For what?" The brunette replied curiously, putting the pot down and handing the blonde his mug. Enrique accepted the mug with a smile and thanks before looking down thoughtfully.

"Well, for the way I acted and the things I said. I really didn't mean to upset or annoy you, it's just... those things are usually the things girls wanna hear."

The blonde smiled then and looked up again.

"At least, the girls I usually encounter." He finally looked back at Victoria again and gave her a warm smile. "It took me a while, but I finally realized you're not like other girls."

The brunette starred at him for a minute before furrowing her brows.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not sure if she should be offended by this or not. Enrique laughed lightly.

"I mean, you're classier. You've got taste and style and you don't care what others think of you. You're sweet and kind and you care about others. You don't like people for their status and you see people for what they are. I've never met a girl like you before, Victoria, you're different." The blonde gave her a warm smile at this and tipped his head slightly to one side as he observed her. "You make it hard to understand you and win you over. And even though you know who I am, you still don't fall all over me like some of the other girls I've dated, which means you're not shallow... I guess that's why I like you so much."

Victoria starred at the blonde for a long time, studying his face. To her surprise and approval, he starred back at her, inviting her to study him and letting her know he was serious and had nothing to hide. She was surprised to find that the blonde was so observant but the idea pleased and impressed her greatly. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why he acted the way he did, not when the real him was so much more attractive.

Eventually the brunette realized he was actually telling the truth and being himself, and for that she was grateful. Now, finally, she offered the blonde a real, genuine smile.

"Congradulations." She said softly. "You've finally managed to impress me."

Enrique laughed lightly as he lifted his mug to his lips.

"About time." He replied playfully before taking a sip of his cocoa. "Mmm... this is delicious."

Victoria smiled brightly and lifted her own cocoa to her lips as well.

"Thank you. I'm rather proud of my hot chocolate making skills!"

The blonde laughed again, his eyes sparkling happily as he took a nice, long drink of the hot beverage. Victoria mimicked him to hide her wide smile. Perhaps the blonde wasn't so bad after all, once he dropped the overly cliche facade.

_"Hmm... maybe playboy's got some potential after all.."_

* * *

"Okay then. I think I've entertained about all I can do for one night!"

Enrique laughed lightly as both him and Victoria stood in front of his guestroom door.

"Yea, you did. Thank you. And thank you for inviting you to your party, I had a lot of fun."

Victoria smiled at the blonde.

"Sure, no problem. I'm glad you had a good time."

Enrique reached out and lifted her hand, and this time the brunette didn't pull away as he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a delicate and feathery kiss to the back of her fingers.

"Goodnight." He said softly. Victoria gave him a warm smile.

"Night." She replied softly as well.

And with one last smile, the blonde finally turned and disappeared into his room.

Victoria smiled to herself as she turned away from the door and headed off towards her own room.

_"Well, that was a surprise." _She thought happily_. "Who knew the playboy was actually a real gentleman after all. Hmmm... maybe Kei was right, maybe he really does just need someone to 'see' him, someone to care about him for him not because of who he is... Maybe I could give him a chance after all."_

* * *

"Morning!"

Victoria looked up curiously from her breakfast as she heard her best friend's greeting from beside her. Seeing who the redhead had been talking to, she smiled at Enrique, the last to join the little breakfast club.

"Morning." She repeated, a little quieter then her best as the blonde sat down beside her at the table.

"Goodmoring." The blonde returned with a smile of his own.

"Toast? Eggs? Waffles? Bacon?" Victoria offered with a small laugh. "We've got it all! Oliver was a very welcomed guest among our chefs in the kitchen this morning! They loved him!"

Enrique laughed as he reached for a couple slices of toast being offered to him and an egg.

"They always do." He replied with a grin before adding; "Thank you."

Victoria smiled and nodded before placing the bread basket back on the table.

There was cheerful chatter around the table for the most part as everyone chatted and talked happily amongst themselves. Eventually, Oliver leaned forward in his seat a little and looked down the table at his blonde teammate.

"Enri, did you get Jenelle's message? She returned your call sometime around four this morning."

Enrique paused with a piece of egg to his mouth and tensed when Victoria turned to him with a questioning look.

"Who's Jenelle?" She asked casually, lifting a slice of toast to her mouth for a bite.

"Uh... no one!" The blonde replied hastily, quickly popping the egg into his mouth.

Victoria paused in her chewing and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"She's his girlfriend." Oliver said absently from down the table. "And you really should return her call Enrique, she was worried about you. She said you were supposed to meet her somewhere last night but you never showed up. You didn't tell her your were visiting in Finland?"

Victoria starred at the blonde unblinkingly for a long time and he seemed to squirm under her gaze. Finally she swallowed the food in her mouth and blinked at him.

"His.... girlfriend..." She repeated softly, a blank expression on her face. Across them on the other side of the table, Johnny snorted.

"Yea. One of 'em." The redhead scofted as he reached for another piece of troast. "I duno how he keeps 'em all straight. I'd get all their names mixed up."

Victoria blinked at the redhead for a long time before turning to stare at Enrique, who had shrunk in his chair a little since the last time she'd looked at him. Finally her expression turned angry.

"One of 'em??" She repeated angrily, sitting rather straight in her chair as she glared at the blonde. "Just how the hell many girlfriends do you have?!"

"I-I... um.. well, it's not really... I mean.. um-"

"Lots." Oliver said wearily form down the table. "I keep telling him he's going to get himself into trouble one day. But of course, he never listens to me... or anyone for that matter!"

Victoria's breath hitched and she suddenly found it hard to breath. Why? Why did this sudden truth send a sickening wave through her? She didn't even like Enrique! Why the hell should she be hurt by it?

Unable to understand why she was feeling the way she was but knowing she did, Victoria frowned and angrily pushed her chair back from the table.

"Where are you going??" Enrique asked suddenly as the brunette picked up her plate and moved to walk away.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Victoria replied angrily. She then walked away and deposited her plate into the dish washer before leaving the room.

Enrique jumped up from his seat, intending to follow the brunette, but a cold voice from the other end of the table stopped him.

"Sit." Demetra growled icily.

His face paling as he remembered the state the Finnish blader had left Tala in the night before, the blonde quickly sat back down again. Turning towards the place Victoria had disappeared to, he frowned deeply as he remembered the look on her face when she'd left.

* * *

Victoria's eyes were a little misty as she stood in the main hall, reluctantly seeing the last of their guests off after everyone had had their breakfasts.

"Bye!" The brunette said sadly as she stood before Oliver. "I'll miss you!"

Oliver gave her a warm smile.

"I'll miss you too, Cherie." He replied sweetly, reaching out to pull her into a hug.

The brunette hugged him tight, and Oliver smiled as he closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of her head, holding her tightly to him until she was ready to let him go.

Finally the brunette pulled away from the handsome French blader and gave him a watery smile.

"Have a safe trip home." She said kindly. Oliver smiled and nodded.

"Oui, I will. Don't worry." The greenette turned then and gave the other occupants of the house a small wave. "Farewell! Take care everyone."

After receiving a positive response, Oliver turned to Victoria one last time and lifted her hands to his lips to press a delicate kiss to the back of her fingers. After giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he gave her one last sweet smile before bending over to pick up his suit case and exit the house.

Victoria watched the greenette walk down the front steps and into the waiting limo to join Robert and Johnny.

"Have a safe trip back, Enrique." Came Keisha's soft voice from behind Victoria. The brunette made a face upon hearing his name.

"Thank you..." The blonde replied softly was well.

Victoria closed her eyes as she heard his footsteps softly padding towards her and stop in front of her.

"Victoria-"

"Goodbye, Enrique."

The finality in the brunette's voice told the blond she had nothing to say to him and at the moment she wanted to hear nothing he had to say to her. So, with a deep sigh, the Blue-eyed blonde finally turned and left the house.

Opening one eye, Victoria watched as the blonde walked down the front steps and into the waiting limo. When he was inside and the door was closed, one of the windows rolled down and she saw Oliver smiling and waving at her. With a warm smile of her own, Victoria lifted her hand and waved back. When the window beside his rolled down to revel Enrique, lifting a cautious hand to wave as well, Victoria frowned and turned away. She walked away from the door and past her friends, neither of whom said a word, knowing she was upset and all of them believing that she had reason to be a little ticked off at the blonde.

* * *

Victoria watched Breal as he spoke in his usual cool and calm voice. He had called a 'meeting' in the meeting room upstairs and for this, the brunette knew he had something very important to say.

"As you all know, the battle between Demetra and Tala completely destroyed the training room last night, which means you will have nowhere to train until it's fixed."

"How long will it take to get it fixed?" Keisha asked with a frown. Breal gave her a serious look.

"Months." He said bluntly. Keisha gasped.

"Months?? But how can we train for the worlds!? We can't wait months to train!"

"No, you can't." Breal agreed. "That's why I've called you all together."

On his right side, Demetra sat at the table with closed eyes and crossed arms. Her usual intimidating expression looked even more so now that she practically looked like a mummy. With bandages all over her chest, hidden by her black tank top, all over her shoulders and arms, hands, neck and around her forehead, as well as a big square patch on her left cheek, the Captain if Villikosto looked like she's just been through world war three.

"I know what you're going to say." The silver-eyed blader said tonelessly.

"Good." Breal replied. "Then it won't come as a shock to you."

Looking around at the other girls in the room, ignoring Max sitting by Keisha's side, he looked each one of them in the eye before continuing.

"Your teamwork is excellent but your individual skills need a lot of work. That's what I want you all to work on."

Victoria furrowed her brows.

"How?" She asked in confusion. "We don't have anywhere to train."

"You're going to spilt up." Breal said bluntly.

Victoria and Keisha's eyes widened and they both gasped. Demetra hadn't moved a muscle, having anticipated this, and Kage seemed completely unaffected as she sat patiently and waited for Breal to continue.

"Split up?!" Keisha repeated in a panic. "But.. but I don't wanna split up!"

"Our team's not splitting up. " Demetra explained calmly without opening her eyes. "He want's us to go to separate places for a while to hone our individual skills."

Breal nodded at this.

"That's right. I want you each to pick a place to go, somewhere that will be good for your skills. That's where you'll spend the next year and you'll meet up at worlds."

"Russia." Demetra said without missing a beat. "The cold climate's the best for Trea and I to train. It'll be the biggest challenge."

"And this has nothing to do with wanting to be closer to Tala to exact revenge." Breal wearily stated rather then asked.

"Of course not." Demetra replied calmly, but every soul in the room knew better.

With a slightly aggravated sigh, Breal spoke again.

"Alright. Russia for you. Anyone else?"

"America!" Keisha immediately volunteered.

This caused Demetra to finally open her eyes and look towards the redhead wearily. But before she could speak, Breal cut her off.

"Fine." He said with a nod. "You seem to work well with the All Stars and I've seen some of your best battles with Max around. Just make sure you take lots of time to train by yourself, Keisha. That's the point of this separation."

Keisha nodded enthusiastically.

"I promise!" She replied excitedly, reaching out to take the blonde beside her's hand. Max smiled and gave it a gentle squeeze, the happiness he was feeling clearly visible in his eyes.

Everyone turned to Kage as the purple touched blader spoke and when she lowered her hands, Breal again nodded.

"China." Breal said. "Very good. China has much unmarked and untouched terrain. It'll be an excellent train ground.

Breal turned to stare Victoria.

"What about you?"

Victoria grinned, loving her coach's idea.

"Paris!" She said immediately.

Breal seemed to consider this for a few moments and when he opened his mouth to speak, he was this time cut off.

"No." Demetra said bluntly. "You'll spend all your time and money shopping and you won't train at all. It's a bad idea."

Victoria gave her Captain a heated glare and opened her mouth to argue when she was cut off as well.

"What about Rome, Italy?" Keisha suggested innocently. But when Victoria's aqua-marine eyes turned her glare on the redhead, she could see a familiar mischievous glint in the redhead's eye.

"I don't think so, Ki-Ki!" The brunette replied angrily, knowing how much the redhead hated the nickname.

"Italy is a good idea." Demetra said, ignoring the other brunette. "They've got lots of bey stadiums and top notch training. It's perfect."

Victoria turned her glare back on her Captain again.

"I don't want to go to Italy!" She argued heatedly. "I want to go to Paris!"

"Good." Breal said, gathering up some papers on the table before him and inserting them into a black folder before standing up. "So it's decided; Demetra to Russia, Keisha to America, Kage to China and Victoria to Italy. Go pack your things, you leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Victoria's mouth dropped open as Breal headed towards the door.

"But I don't wanna go to Italy!!" She yelled desperately, jumping up and turning to Breal as he reached the door and opened it. "Breal! I wanna got to Paris! Breal!!!"

But the handsome blunette had already disappeared.

Starring at the door for a long time, her jaw working angrily, Victoria finally turned an angry glare and her supposed-to-be best friend.

"What'd ya go and say that for!?" The brunette demanded angrily.

Keisha laughed and shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe you'll thank me one day."

Victoria scowled as she plopped down into her seat and crossed her arms.

"I doubt it!" She grumbled moodily.

* * *

"Awe! I'll miss you, Tori!!" Keisha said as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"I'll miss you to Kei!" Victoria replied as she hugged the redhead back. "Make sure you always keep your cell on! And check your email daily! And you better make time to chat on messenger from time to time too!"

Keisha laughed and nodded.

"Promise!" She agreed.

The two laughed and pulled away and Victoria turned to give Max a quick hug.

"You take care of her blondie or I'll be after ya!"

Max laughed as he hugged the brunette back.

"I swear on my beyblade!" He promise with a grin.

When they pulled away, the three waved at each other before Max and Keisha turned and walked away.

Victoria watched anxiously as the couple walked away from her and through the large archway that would lead them to their plane. She shifted her weight back and forth on her feet and watched until her best friend and Max had disappeared, them being the last of the group to leave before Victoria. When finally the brunette could no longer see the two, she grinned wide and turned around before bolting back to the ticket wicket.

"Hi! I'm Victoria Reid! I need to change my flight please!" She blurted hurriedly.

"Alright." The lady behind the desk replied kindly. "Which flight are you on now?"

"648 to Italy." Victoria replied hurriedly.

"And where did you want to go instead?" The lady replied calmly.

"Paris!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Betrayal

**A/N:** Here's Ch 2! Victoria so bad! (lol) What will happen now? Hmmmm.. Only one way to find out! ^_^ Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I own Breal and Villikosto and nothing more!

* * *

Victoria grinned excitedly as she darted back and forth between the many shops before her.

"Oh man!" She gushed excitedly. "This is so awesome!! I can't believe I'm actually here!!!"

The brunette pressed her hands and face to the glass as she peered into one of the shop windows, trying to see past the glare the sun's mighty rays were creating on the surface.

_"I wanna buy something!"_ She thought excitedly. But almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Victoria straightened as her Captain's voice came back to her.

_"You'll spend all your time and money shopping and you won't train at all. It's a bad idea."_

Victoria lifted her chin in the air and turned away from the window.

"I will not." She said firmly, as if speaking to the elder brunette herself. "You'll see!"

So, with all the resolve she could muster, the brunette forced herself to walk away from the shop window and back towards her hotel. However, as the brunette passed a particular shop, her resolve instantly dissolved and she turned towards the shop and entered as if hypnotized.

Once inside the shop, Victoria stopped by the door and lifted her nose in the air, her mouth watering at the delicious smells wafting towards her.

"Oh man...." She cooed dreamily. "The food here smells awesome!!"

Looking to the side, the brunette saw a sign with some of the things the restaurant served. Bending slightly at the waist and looking at the mouth watering pictures was tantalizing.

"It all looks so good..." The brunette mumbled hungrily. She sweatdropped and lifted a hand to her stomach as it growled loudly. "But which one do I chose...?"

"Might I make a suggestion, mademoiselle?"

Victoria straightened before turning with a smile.

"Thank you! I'd app-"

The brunette stopped abruptly when she realized just who had spoken to her. The handsome young man now before her starred at her in shock too, not having recognized her from back on. Finally the two grinned wide and Victoria laughed before jumping forward and throwing her arms around the person.

"Oli!! What are you doing here!?"

Oliver laughed as he hugged the girl back.

"I could ask you the same thing, Cherie!" He said with a laugh. When the two pulled away he smiled at her. "My father owns this restaurant and I'm head chef here. Now your turn."

"I'm gonna be staying in Paris for a while." Victoria replied. "The training room is gonna take a few months to repair so we're all gonna train on our own for a while and I chose to train in Paris!"

Oliver grinned at her.

"Very nice choice!" He teased. Victoria laughed.

"I thought so!" She replied playfully.

Oliver reached up behind his neck to remove his apron and then his hat.

"The food here is lovely," He began with a smile. "but I'm having dinner at my own house. Why don't you join me?"

Victoria opened her mouth to politely decline, not wanting to impose, but the sound of her stomach growling loudly made her stop abruptly and blush. The brunette sweat dropped while Oliver laughed heartedly.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take that as a yes." The greenette said with a grin. Victoria smiled sheepishly.

"Haven't eaten since almost breakfast yesterday... not counting stale peanuts on the plane."

"Since yesterday!" Oliver replied in astonishment. "Mondeiu! No wonder you're starving! Come, I'll fix that!"

Victoria laughed lightly before taking the arm Oliver extended to her and allowing her to be lead from the restaurant.

* * *

"Here we are!" Oliver said cheerfully, gesturing to a pair of huge, handsome french doors. "You can go on in and join everyone else. I've got a few things to finish up in the kitchen but I'll only be a moment."

Victoria frowned at the greenette.

"Who's 'everyone'?" She asked a little uncertainly.

Oliver gave her a smile and reached past her to open the doors to the dining room.

"Don't worry, Cherie, just a few friends."

Victoria chewed her cheek but stepped past the French blader nonetheless. Her eyes widened as she stepped into the room full of people, all sitting at a very large and long table in the center of the room. What was worse; they were all dressed up in very formal wear. Looking down at her green denim capris, brown tank, green and brown sneakers and green 3/4 half-jacket, green fingerless gloves and her hair straight and down around her shoulders, the brunette knew she was certainly not dressed for a fancy party.

"Oliver!" The brunette hissed, turning quickly around to plead him not to leave her. "Don't le-"

But she was dismayed to find that the doors had already been shut and Oliver was nowhere to be found.

Turning around reluctantly, the brunette swallowed hard as she took in the scene around her.

_"Where.... am supposed to sit...?"_ She thought nervously, biting her lip.

"Hey! Victoria! Over here, Bella!"

Victoria's ears perked up upon hearing her name, relieved to have someone there she knew. However, an audible groan escaped her lips when she saw a particular blonde waving at her.

"Great." The brunette mumbled to herself. "Dinner with a room full of people and the only one I know is someone I don't like....."

Seeing as it was the only seat available, however, Victoria frowned before reluctantly making her way over to the blonde.

"Hey!!" Enrique greeted her enthusiastically as she sat beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Training." The brunette answered, determined not to say more to the blue-eyed bebe then she had to.

"Training? That mean the rest of your team's here too?"

Victoria turned her head to the right, recognizing the familiar rough voice on the other side of her that was obviously not Enrique's. The brunette smiled genuinely when she saw Johnny sitting at her other side, not having noticed him from back-on before.

"Hey, Johnny!" She greeted enthusiastically. "No, my team's not here, just me. We all went different places."

"Oh." The redhead replied simply. But there was disappointment in simplicity and Victoria couldn't help but grin.

"I can give you Kage's number if you want it. You can text her."

Johnny's face heated up and he looked away from the brunette beside him.

It's fine..." He mumbled quietly.

Victoria's grin widened.

"Awe! Not shy are ya, Johnny?"

Johnny's face heated up even more but despite his embarrassment, he gave the brunette an indignant look out the corner of his eye.

"No!" He denied, making a face.

"Then why don't you want her number?"

The redhead looked away from Victoria again and this time completely avoided her gaze as he spoke again.

"Cause I already got it..."

Victoria blinked a few times before finally grinning wide, the effort threatening to crack her face.

"Player, player!" She teased playfully. "I should have known!"

Johnny's face was beet red but this time he said nothing.

"Speaking of cell phones... you didn't return any of my texts..."

Victoria frowned now and turned back to the blonde. She felt that after only one day to brood, he shouldn't be surprised she hadn't returned any of his calls or messages. Was he really that dense?

Thankfully, saving her before she could embarrass herself or anyone else, Oliver's voice sounded from the head of the table, exactly to Johnny's immediate right.

"Greetings everyone!" The greenette said with a warm smile. "Thank you all for coming and for your patience! The wait for the grand unveiling of my new masterpiece is finally over! Bon appetite mon amis! I hope you enjoy!"

Victoria gave Oliver a flat gaze and leaned across Johnny to whisper to him once he'd finally taken a seat at the head of the table.

"Why didn't you tell me there's be so many people here?!" She hissed in annoyance. "And that they'd be all dressed up!"

Oliver closed his eyes and smiled, lifting his arms to shrug.

"Well, would you have come if you knew?"

Victoria opened and closed her mouth a few times until finally she chewed her cheek a few times and sighed.

"Well, I might have... but I would have changed first."

Oliver laughed lightly.

"Exactly. But then I would have had to wait for you. And if I waited for you, we both would have been late, and these poor people waited long enough."

Victoria sweatdropped as she looked around at all the well-dressed and well-off people.

"Yea... poor people." She replied sarcastically.

Oliver opened his eyes again and gave her a charming smile.

"Don't worry, Cherie. You look fine. Besides, I invited you because I wanted you here with us, not because I wanted to embarrass you or show you up. You're a friend, I don't care what you look or dress like. And really, aren't I the only one who matters when it comes down to it?"

The brunette felt her cheeks heat up as she blinked at the greenette. Of course, it didn't matter what anyone else thought, she was Oliver's guest and if he was fine with her appearance and being there, then that was all that really mattered. Still... did he have to say it in such a charming and heart-throbbing tone of voice?

"Um... yea... I guess so.." Victoria replied awkwardly, still feeling her face unpleasantly hot.

"Hey, do ya mind? I waited a long time for this."

Victoria turned to look at Johnny to see a look of annoyance on his face. She then realized she was still leaning across him and flushed brighter before hastily pulling back and sitting up straight again.

"S-Sorry!" She stuttered in embarrassment.

Johnny ignored her embarrassment and grunted irritably before reaching out to wordlessly pick up his fork and proceed to eat.

Victoria looked forward, ignoring Oliver's polite chuckle and reached out to pick up her fork too.

* * *

After much talk and laughter Victoria found that she'd quickly forgotten her embarrassment and the fact that she was a little under-dressed and felt she was very glad to have come. Because of this, it didn't take long for her to begin enjoying herself.

Soon enough, everyone was done and Victoria found herself, like everyone else, thanking Oliver for both the lovely meal and for inviting her.

Oliver smiled sweetly as he leaned forward a little to talk to Victoria.

"I'm afraid I've got some entertaining to do before I'm free. Why don't you look around for a bit while you're waiting for me? Unless of course you'd like to wait here."

Victoria thought about this for a moment but very quickly she decided she didn't want to stay behind and attempt to mingle with people she technically had no business mingling with just then. With a small smile, the brunette stood from her seat as numerous others were doing just then.

"Thanks, but, I think I'll take option A. Thank you again, so much, Oli. I really appreciate this!"

Oliver smiled as Victoria approached him and took both her hands in his.

"Don't mention it, Cherie!" He said sweetly, leaning forward to press a delicate kiss to both her cheeks. "You're welcome in my home whenever you feel like it! Go now, explore. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Victoria smiled warmly, both her cheeks a little heated as well as she finally turned and left the dining hall.

After some time, the brunette found herself lost among the wonders and beauty of the Polanski home, but she didn't mind. Gliding her fingers along the magnificent and detailed art work of the moldings and upholstery, she found that the French-manor reminded her a lot of her home back in Finland, though both were completely different. A pang of longing and loneliness tugged at her heart after this thought and the brunette frowned.

"I'm in trouble if I'm missing home already..." She mumbled to herself, reverently fingering the frame a beautiful, massive painting on the wall.

"You know, they say you can have more then one home."

Aqua-marine eyes closed in mild annoyance as she recognized the voice from behind her. Taking a long, silent breath, she opened her eyes and starred up at the painting again without looking at the newcomer.

"So I've heard." She replied softly, crossing her arms loosely across her chest. "But they also say there's no place like home.... your real home."

The brunette resisted a frown as Enrique stepped up beside her and examined the painting as well -- or pretended to, and all was quiet for some time.

"Would you like me to leave?" The blonde finally said after a lengthy silence.

The brunette sighed softly and closed her eyes again. She wanted very badly to tell him that yes, she did want him to leave, yes she wanted to be alone and that yes, she was still very upset with him...

But something inside prevented her from saying it and she knew that no matter how many times she opened and closed her mouth, the words would never fall from her lips. She knew this, yet it didn't mean that she wasn't furious at herself for it.

Finally Victoria frowned and opened her eyes again.

"No, it's fine." She said softly. And just when she noted Enrique relax slightly beside her, her frown deepened and she spoke again. "I was just leaving."

The brunette unfolded her arms and turned to walk away. She'd only gotten a few feet when that charming voice, this time lacking the effort however, once more sounded from behind her.

"May I join you...?"

Victoria stopped and sighed.

_"Damn it all to hell!"_ She cursed in her head with a frown. _"Just tell him no damn it!!"_

But once again, she knew before she opened her mouth that the words that would come out, weren't the ones she really wanted to say.

"Free country." She mumbled quietly. "And it's not my house."

"No, but it is your privacy and personal space."

Victoria sighed and began walking again.

"Do what you want." She said simply.

There was a slight hesitation but after a few moment's pause, the brunette heard Enrique's footsteps padding towards her as he jogged to catch up.

"So, do you know where you're goin?" The blonde asked softly.

Victoria shrugged, her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Not really." She admitted truthfully. "I was kinda just wandering around."

"Would you like me to give you a tour?"

Victoria finally looked up at the blonde and considered this. He was offering to give her a tour of someone else's home? Just how many times had he been there? But then she considered the fact that Enrique and Oliver were both teammates and best friends, of course the blonde would know the house, he must have been there a thousand times.

Finally the brunette looked forward again and nodded.

"Sure. You can do that."

* * *

Victoria smiled as Enrique cracked a joke about one of the oldest paintings in the house, a painting of one of Oliver's ancestors.

"That's terrible." The brunette stated simply, but she was fighting very hard to keep her smile a smile instead of a full-out laugh.

Enrique grinned.

"Nah, it's OK. Oli jokes about him too. He says he was supposed to be a real jerk... though I duno why, with a face like that, I don't think he had much to be cocky about!"

Victoria bit her cheek now and lightly shook her head. Despite how badly she_ didn't _want to, she found it very hard _not_ to laugh at the blonde's antics.

"You're horrible." She said finally, though her tone was one of great amusement.

Enrique grinned wider and looked down at her.

"I'm a horrible singer, horrible with fashion and a horrible artist. But horrible in general, I am not."

That struck a nerve with Victoria, though she knew the blonde hadn't meant to. Instantly, said blonde realized his mistake as he noted the brunette's sudden deep frown. He frowned too and looked away from her to stare down at his moving feet instead.

"Although.... I know I've come off as pretty horrible haven't I?"

Victoria sighed lightly.

"I duno if I'd say horrible..." She began slowly. "But you've been a pretty big jerk."

Enrique flinched at this but felt his deserved it and accepted it.

"I know..." He whispered softly. "And I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you or offend you or make you feel... used or less important... or stupid or whatever I made you feel that made you angry with me. Whatever it was, I swear, I'm really sorry."

Victoria looked up at the blonde and blinked at him for a few moments, a little stunned by the extreme sincerity in his voice. Eventually however she frowned again and looked forward.

"Yea well, it's OK." She forced herself to say absently. "It was my own damn fault; I knew what you were like and I was warned. I shouldn't have been surprised."

A deeply pained look took a hold of Enrique's face at this and he stopped walking, causing the brunette to stop too. When she turned to look at him, her stomach and heart both twisted sickeningly at the pained look on the blonde's face.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am..." Enrique whispered, barely audible.

Victoria bit her cheek as she noted the sad shine in the sapphire-blue orbs above her. They were glistening, not with tears but with the sheen of pained emotion nonetheless. No one was that good an actor... this boy was genuinely hurt by her words.

Finally the blonde blinked a few times and turned away from her.

"I'm used to girls only caring about the money or fame, caring about what they'll get out of it, they never care if I've got other girlfriends or if I actually care about them or not, they only want material things..."

Enrique frowned at this and Victoria bit her lip as a sickeningly guilty feeling overcame her. It took every ounce of will power she had not to reach out and pull the blonde into a hug. Still, she wasn't one-hundred percent sure what the European was up to just yet, so she decided to save her sympathies and guilt just a little longer.

Still... he looked so.. sad....

Victoria frowned and had to clench her hands into fists in her pocket to keep from pulling then out and reaching for the blonde beside her. Why was she angry at him again? Oh, right! Because he'd lied to her! He hadn't told her about his girlfriends!...

No he hadn't. He hadn't lied to her at all. She hadn't asked if he had a girlfriend and other then a little flirting, he hadn't done any harm...

Flirting that had made her believe he wanted her! _When_ he had a _girlfriend_!... _Multiple_ girlfriends!!

Still, that was such a childish thing to be angry over.. surely that hadn't been the only reason had it?.. Other then her general angst and annoyance towards him for being such a flirt and womanizer in the first place....

Victoria squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead to push the maddening thoughts out..

Not seeing his companion's confusion or problems, Enrique took a deep breath and continued.

"You're the first person to actually care about me for me... or well, you know what I mean. I didn't tell you about the other girls the other night because I didn't think it mattered, it never did before. I thought you were just like the others; just another pretty face I could swoon with money and charm. But I was wrong, and I'm so glad that I was."

Victoria felt her face heat up unpleasantly at Enrique's comment and mentally cursed herself for it. Resentfully, her temperature rose further when the blonde looked back at her again, his eyes starring deep into hers, forcing her to keep his gaze as he spoke again.

"I know you're angry with me and I'll apologize a thousand times if I have to, I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness...." The blonde's voice lowered a little as he spoke again, a light pinkish tinge actually dusting his fair cheeks.

"I really do like you Victoria..." He whispered softly, barely audible. "I know it's hard to believe and I know it's gonna take you a while but I can wait."

Enrique chewed his cheek for a moment, opened his mouth to add something, decided not to say anything else after all and finally closed it again. Biting his lip he looked down, refusing to meet Victoria's gaze.

After many failed attempts at trying to re-capture the blonde's gaze, Victoria looked away from him and took a long, deep breath. Finally she chewed her own cheek for a while before closing her eyes and gathering her thoughts. Deciding on just what to say, aqua-marine eyes opened once more and starred at the blonde with a serious and determined expression.

"Alright, Enrique." She said softly but firmly. "I'm giving you one more chance. No more lies, no more false charm or pathetic lines. Just you."

The blue-eyed bebe looked up with a questioning look when a hand suddenly appeared in his field of view.

"This is where it starts; friendship. No more, no less."

Enrique starred at the blonde-streaked brunette for quite some time before finally smiling warmly and offering her a nod. Reaching out to take her hand, he wrapped his fingers around hers in a firm but gentle handshake.

"Deal." He agreed softly. To his delight, the brunette smiled back.

"Ah, I see you're still alive, Enri."

Both teens turned to see Oliver approaching them from down the hall, a brilliant smile on his handsome features.

"Thankfully." Enrique teased playfully. Victoria sent him a mock glare and the blonde laughed. Oliver smiled happily to see his two friends finally getting along.

"That's good news." He replied playfully. "I'm sorry I took so long, I didn't expect it to occupy so much of my time."

"It's OK." Victoria replied. "Enrique and I had time to have a... nice chat, while we waited."

The blonde looked at her and smiled.

"I see." Oliver replied, turning to his best with a smile. When he looked back at Victoria again, the smile reached his eyes. "So, where are you staying, Cherie?"

"Umm...." Victoria began thoughtfully. "That fancy place in the middle of town... the one on the street I met you on. I have no idea how to pronounce it."

Oliver laughed.

"I know the one." He said with a smile. "It's late. You should let us walk you home."

Victoria smiled at this and nodded.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Oli."

Oliver nodded and extended an arm to her. When she approached him and linked her arm with his, the greenette turned with her and headed back down the hall. After a few feet he looked over his shoulder to smile at his blonde best friend.

"Coming, Enri? Or would you rater stay-?"

"I'm coming!" Enrique interrupted instantly.

Oliver grinned as the blonde bounded after them and walked on Victoria's other side. The greenette's grin widened when she gave him a small smile and offered him her free arm. Of course, the blonde eagerly let her link arms with him, a brilliant grin on his face as if he was walking with the queen of England on his arm. Amethyst eyes were full of happy laughter as he proceed through the house with his two friends.

* * *

"This is it."

The two European boys looked up at the beautiful building before them and Oliver smiled.

"Thanks, boys!" Victoria said playfully, releasing them both.

"It was our pleasure, Cherie." Oliver replied with a smile, lifting her hand to press a kiss to the back of her fingers.

Victoria smiled and hugged the French-bred blader before pressing a sweet hiss to his cheek.

"Night Oli." She said softly.

"Goodnight, mon ami." He said softly.

When the brunette turned to Enrique, the amethyst-eyed blader walked away to examine a nearby sculpture outside the hotel doors.

"I'm so sorry, Victoria..." Enrique said softly.

"That's enough." The brunette said firmly. "It's over and done with. Don't apologize for that anymore. Once was enough."

Enrique gave her a small smile and nod of comprehension. Seeing that the blonde understood, Victoria offered him a whisper of a smile and leaned in to give him a hug.

"Goodnight, Enrique."

Enrique closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"Goodnight, Victoria..." He said softly.

When the brunette pulled away, she pressed a kiss to her hand and placed it on the side of Enrique's cheek. With one last smile she turned and disappeared into the building.

Enrique starred after the brunette, his hand on his now slightly flushed cheek as he savored the feel of her hand on his face.

"Oooo la la! Amor is in the air!"

Enrique fell over as Oliver's playful and teasing voice reached his ears.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He demanded once he was on his feet again, his face now flushed brightly. "I was just saying goodnight! You said goodnight too!!"

Oliver shrugged and gave the blonde an innocent look.

"I was just observing." The greenette said casually. "Besides, I didn't blush like a fool. And she only touched your cheek. Imagine if she'd actually kissed it as she did mine! Le gasp! Poor you, you'd probably be dead by now!"

Enrique's face was red as a rose.

"I would not! And I'm not blushing, I got burnt out in the sun today!... And hey!!! How come you got a kiss on the cheek and I only got a hand?!"

Oliver blinked at his friend for a few moments in bewilderment before bursting into laughter. His laughter rang out into the night as he turned and walked back down the street.

"I guess she just likes me better." The greenette teased playfully, knowing it would drive the blonde up the wall. Just as he expected, the grenette laughed harder as the blonde exploded from behind him before zipping up along side him.

"I know she does! Why?! How come she likes _you_ better?! It's not fair! Oli talk to me! Don't just walk away from me!.... OLIVER!!

* * *

A Peaches and cream face was propped up onto a matching hand as a certain brunette starred out the window from her spot on the window seat. She watched curiously as Oliver casually walked down the street while Enrique seemed to be ranting about something like a madman alongside him. When finally they had disappeared, she turned away from the window and looked back at her laptop.

Aqua-marine eyes scanned the merchandise on the screen before her as she looked over the many things the shopping site had to offer. She knew she wasn't going to buy anything just then, that would only prove Demetra right. But there was no harm in looking, right?

Pausing to change into her pyjamas and relocate to the bed, Victoria put on her reading glasses before returning to her online shopping. She had just managed to convince herself that she absolutely needed a new skirt -- in case she were to be invited to Oli's house for a surprise diner again, of course -- when a messenger window popped up with an invitation to start a web cam chat. Blinking at the screen, Victoria opened the window and smiled at Oliver's name. Shaking her head, she accepted the invite and minimized the window to resume her shopping.

"Bonjour, Cherie!" Came Oliver's playful voice through the speakers. "Long time no see! And don't you just look so adorable in your pyjamas?"

Victoria grinned and shook her head, not even bothering to bring up the window to see the greenette.

"Why, thank you Oliver." She replied playfully. "And I'm sure you look absolutely gorgeous too. Unfortunately, I can't be bothered to judge right now as an adorable denim mini seems to have caught my eye."

Oliver chuckled and just then another voice was heard.

"I like the pj's." The voice said thoughtfully. "But I like the glasses more. They're stunning on you."

Victoria lifted a brow as she recognized Enrique's voice and brought up the messenger window to see. Sure enough, there was the blonde, sitting in the frame right next to Oliver. Smiling and shaking her head, Victoria propped her chin up in her hand as she starred at the two handsome Europeans.

"How many girls would kill to be in my position right now?" She teased playfully. "Caming with two gorgeous, famous bladers, all to myself."

Oliver laughed lightly and Enrique grinned.

"Well, you should think yourself lucky then!" Enrique said with a grin. Victoria laughed.

"Oh, I do!" She replied, giving the boys a teasing wink."

Both laughed and Victoria smiled as her eyes shifted downwards to see who the flashing window on the bottom of the screen belonged to. The smile quickly dropped from her face however when she saw her Captain's name on the screen.

_"Oh damn..."_ The brunette thought, feeling a slight panic beginning to set in.

"What's wrong, Cherie?" Oliver asked in concern.

"Uhmmm.. n-nothing!" She lied hastily, closing out of Demetra's window.

Oliver frowned.

"You're sure?"

Victoria nodded, looking back at the bottom of the screen nervously as Demetra's window popped up again.

"Fine."

Again the brunette closed out of the window and again Demetra's name popped up. Victoria bit her lip. Demetra would only be ignored for so long before she took matters into her own hands. The brunette knew that if she didn't answer her Captain, the older blader would eventually call her cell, and that she couldn't ignore.

Quickly deciding that a cyber Demetra was much easier to talk to then a live Demetra, Victoria finally opened the window.

_Tori: Hey, Demi!_

_Demetra: What took you so long to answer?_

_Tori: Sorry, I was in the bathroom._

Victoria bit her lip, wanting desperately to delay the inevitable. So, she quickly added something else.

_Tori: So, how's Russia?_

_Demetra: Fine. How's Italy?_

Victoria cringed. There it was. The moment had finally arrived, just as she knew it eventually would. Now, the brunette knew she had two options; come clean and beg her Captain's forgiveness, or lie and risk the chance of Demetra finding out on her own or by some fluke accident. Of course, either way it was a lose-lose situation for the younger brunette. With option A, Demetra would lose it for lieing to her. Option B, Demetra would lose it for lying to her. Either way, the aqua-marine eyed blader was royally screwed.

With a deep sigh, Victoria decided on option B and hoped for the best. After all, she'd already come this far...

_Tori: Oh, it's fine. Not what I wanted but I guess I can learn to deal._

_Demetra: Good. I know you were disappointed but in the end you handled this like an adult and you really showed how mature you are. I'm proud of you, Tori._

Victoria face-faulted, feeling like the scum of the earth. While the Captain was never cruel or mean to her girls -- on the contrary, her team and brother were her family and her life -- she still didn't go around handing out complements and comments like that left, right, and center. It was a rare occurrence, especially to Victoria as the two didn't always see eye to eye, and the younger brunette felt horrible that she had received one when she knew she was far from deserving.

_Tori: Thanks, Demi...._

_Demetra: No problem. You deserve it. So I need you to pick up a package at the BBA embassy in Rome._

Victoria's face paled.

_"Oh crap!"_ She thought, her panic rising now.

_Tori: Really? Well, I would but it's kinda late here now and I don't know where the place is._

_Demetra: That's fine. It can wait until morning. I'm sure if you catch a Taxi it'll be able to take you there._

_Tori: Yea, I would but, I'm busy tomorrow, loooong day of training planned out. Gonna be tiring._

There was a long pause before Demetra responded and Victoria's stomach knotted and churned as she waited anxiously. Finally Demetra's words appeared on the screen and the younger brunette almost fainted.

_Demetra: Wow, Tori. That's amazing. I'm really glad to see you've finally grown up. Well, I understand that you're busy, it's OK. Gimme your address, I'll have it delivered._

Victoria's chest heaved as her panic began to increase dangerously.

_Tori: Uhm... I duno it._

_Demetra: You don't know it? How can you not know your own address? What hotel are you staying at?_

Suddenly it was very hard for the brunette to breath.

_Tori: I... duno..._

There was a long, maddening pause and Victoria thought she was going to go insane. After what seemed like hours, the brunette nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar sound of 'Sexy Chick' coming from the bedside table.

"Oh no!!" The brunette squeaked, her hands reaching up to chew on her nails as she starred at her ringing cell in nothing short of a full-out panic.

At this point, a familiar voice came from the speakers of the computer.

"Victoria? What's wrong!?" Oliver demanded, his own voice sounding a little panicked as well. "Are you alright? What's happening?"

"Is is a stalker?!" Enrique demanded, his face leaning into the camera as if that would make him see her better. "Want me to come over there and knock his lights out!?"

Had the situation been any different, the brunette would have laughed out loud at the idea of Enrique Giancarlo trying to fight someone. He was definitely a lover, not a fighter -- the poor boy would get the crap kicked out of him.

Victoria shook her head and forced herself to take a long, deep breath.

"I'm fine guys..." She said in a slightly shaky voice, trying desperately to calm herself. "Just shhhh! I gotta answer this."

The boys hushed up and watched without a blink as Victoria reached out for her cell phone. With shaky hands she picked it up, took a deep breath and answered.

"H-hello?"

"Lemme guess? Bathroom again?" Demetra asked sarcastically. Victoria forced a nervous laugh.

"Haha.. no. It was um... hidden in my bag and I only heard it ringing just now."

"Right." Demetra replied, sounding none to convinced. "Anyway, I'll just need a quick second of your time, oh great princess of the shopping cart."

That almost made Victoria revert back to her old self as she placed her free hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"Haha, very funny." She replied sarcastically. "What can I do for you oh great sarcastic one?"

Victoria could practically see her Captain smirking in amusement as she spoke again.

"Go down to the main desk and ask what the address at the hotel is."

Victoria's panic returned instantly and she lifted her free hand to her mouth to nervously bite her nails again.

"Uhmmm... there's no one there... I went down earlier to ask a question and they're out for the night."

"What?" Demetra asked in confusion. "How can they be out...? Are you sure?"

Victoria nodded, though her Captain couldn't see.

"Yep... positive."

Demetra was quiet for a long time and Victoria squirmed relentlessly, the silence deafening. Finally, after an eternity, the older brunette spoke again.

"Victoria." She said in a deadpan voice. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Victoria shook her head vigorously.

"Uh-uh! Not a thing. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I can hear you biting your nails. And you only do that when you're nervous."

Victoria whipped her hand away from her mouth and felt her eyes widen.

"Uh.. I'm talking to Oli and Enri, and.. well, you know... that's kinda why."

"You're lying." Demetra stated, her voice a little angry now. "What are you not telling me, Victoria?"

"Nothing!" The younger brunette blurted.

"What do you see out your window?"

Victoria blinked, stunned by the sudden question. She bit her lip as she tried to remember some of the famous monuments of Rome. Moments later she blurted the first thing that popped into her head.

"I see lots of pretty lights, old buildings and.. oh! I can see the Leaning Tower of Pisa from here!"

"Funny." Demetra said bluntly. "Since The Leaning Tower of Pisa is in PISA, not Rome."

Victoria's face paled and she slapped her forehead at her sheer 'blonde moment' of stupidity.

Taking a deep breath, the younger brunette closed her eyes and forced herself to be calm. The cat was already out of the bag and the younger brunette knew that Demetra was far to smart for her lies to do her any good. So, she may as well face it.

_"What's the worse, she can do?"_ Victoria thought, convincing herself her Captain would get over it. _"Get mad at me? Come on Victoria! Man up!"_

"Alright, alright!" The younger blonde said bravely. "I changed my ticket to Paris when you all left. It was only fair! You all got to pick where you wanted to go and I didn't! It's my choice, and I'm the one who's got to live here for the next year or so!"

There was a long silence and Victoria relaxed a little, picturing her Captain's face soften considerably as she thought those words over. Demetra was a little hard-headed but she wasn't stupid and she wasn't cruel. Victoria knew she'd get through to her, and she knew Demetra would cool down and see things her way. All she needed was a little time.

"You wanna stay in Paris? Go for it. But you're on your own if you do. You've got twelve hours to get to Rome before you're kicked off this team."

Victoria's heart stopped and her eyes were wide as saucers as she starred at the wall in disbelief. The dial tone didn't even register to the brunette as she starred off into nothingness in nothing short of shock and devastation.

"How the hell am I going to get to Rome in twelve hours?!"

"Why do you need to get to Rome?"

The brunette was shaken from her thoughts as she heard the voice coming from her computer beside her. Turning back to her computer, she frowned as her eyes glossed over with tears. Blinking them back forcefully, she explained her situation to the two boys, who both watched and listened in sympathy. When finally she was finished, Oliver gave her a warm and sympathetic smile.

"Don't fret, Cherie." He said sweetly. "You can fly with us tomorrow. Enri and I were going to take my private jet back to Rome tomorrow for a joy ride, this just gives us an excuse to go."

Victoria blinked at him for a long time, stunned and unable to believe what she was hearing. Finally Oliver's words sunk in and her hands clapped together in from of her as she leaned into the camera.

"Oh, thank you so much, Oli!!! You're so saving my butt here!!"

Oliver laughed and nodded.

"It's nothing, mon ami! Now go and get some sleep, we'll be by to pick you up first thing in the morning."

"OK!" Victoria replied, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Oli!! Goodnight boys!!"

Both boys bid the brunette goodnight and she blew them each a goodnight kiss before closing her laptop and placing it on the bedside table before crawling under her covers and turning out the light. Her consciousness left her almost as soon as her head hit the pillow but her sleep wasn't dreamless as horrid and guilt-induced thoughts of being severed from her team plagued her mind all night.


	3. Chapter 3 : Revelation

**A/N:** Here's ch 3... FINALLY! You know the stupid thing? I've had this ch pretty much done and typed for weeks, I was only stuck on the freakin battle!! -Claps hand over mouth- Oh! Uh.. I mean.... crap! let the cat out of the bag! -snaps fingers- Oh well, the rest of the ch is good too! :P (Or i think so anyway lol) So without further adieu, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Villikosto and Breal.

* * *

Oliver's eyes were focused and unblinking as he watched the girl before him rant angrily. Patiently he sat and waited for her to finish, taking in every word she said.

"And then she said; 'You wanna stay in Paris? Go for it. But you're on your own if you do. You've got twelve hours to get to Rome before you're kicked off this team'. I mean, how harsh is that?!"

Oliver waited a few moments to make sure that the question was indeed directed at him and not just a rhetorical one before finally smiling lightly and answering.

"Yes, it was very harsh." Oliver agreed, receiving a smug expression from Victoria. "And perhaps a little brash on mademoiselle Demetra's behalf. But in all fairness, Cherie, she is your Captain and you did lie to her... a rather big lie in fact. Perhaps she had a right to be a little angry?"

Victoria frowned now. Had anyone else said that to her she would have proudly denied it and probably started an argument. However, as it was Oliver, the brunette considered his words and chewed her cheek as she thought. After a few moments she turned to Enrique, who was seated beside Oliver, and pinned him with a serious stare.

"What do you think, Enrique?"

The blonde blinked a few times before glancing at Oliver and back at Victoria again. He shifted a little nervously in his seat as he eyed the brunette, doing his best to keep her gaze.

"Uhmmm...." He hummed thoughtfully, obviously weighing his words carefully for fear of getting on her bad side again. "Well... I think that... maybe..... well, you did lie to her -- though I know where you were coming from too! But..."

Victoria sighed and propped her chin up on her hand before turning to look out the window.

"You agree." She stated simply. "Just say it, Enrique. I asked for your opinion didn't I? I'm not gonna bite your head off for giving it."

The two boys across from her exchanged a glace before Enrique scooted out to the edge of his seat. Leaning his elbows on his knees, the blonde reached out and took Victoria's free hand in both of his. The brunette turned to him and noting the gentle smile on his face, she knew he wasn't being cheeky or trying to hit on her, he was only trying to comfort her. So, blinking curiously, she listened carefully when he spoke again.

"I think, if Demetra is as great a Captain and friend as you say she is, she'll forgive you. Maybe she just needs time to cool off? It can't be easy being hurt like that by someone who's supposed to mean so much to her..."

Victoria blinked at the blonde, a little stunned. When finally what he'd said sunk in, she smiled at him.

"And they say blondes are supposed to be dumb." She said softly.

Enrique grinned while beside him, Oliver laughed.

"Good, sweet, Enri; full of surprises." He teased playfully. "He has his moments."

Enrique and Victoria both laughed and the blonde released the brunette's hand before sitting back in his seat again.

"True! Besides," The Italian replied playfully. "I'm not your average blonde!"

Victoria laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow.

"That's for sure." She teased.

She then turned back towards the window again and starred out it thoughtfully. After a few moments silence she spoke again.

"You're both right, of course." She said softly, not turning to look at them. "Thank you..... I'll call Demi as soon as I'm settled in."

* * *

"So, where's the best hotel in Rome?" Victoria asked the boys beside her as she stepped off the private plane with her companions.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Oliver replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Enri's got plenty of room!"

"True!" The blonde said with a wide grin and a shrug."My parents are gone for a while... a few months actually. And even if they weren't it wouldn't be a problem. We've got more room then we'll ever need! You're more then welcome."

Victoria paused and frowned. Oliver laughed when she gave him a look, practically reading her mind.

"I'll be staying too, of course." He said in amusement. "Enrique and I both take private studies so we can all study together."

Enrique grinned wide at this.

"Yea!" He cheered enthusiastically. "Study is so _boring_! It'll be great to finally have classmates!"

Victoria eyed the blonde for a few moments, chewing her cheek uncertainly. When she finally glanced at Oliver, and her luggage being unloaded off the plane and into a waiting limo, she finally sighed and smiled at both boys.

"Alright. I guess it would make more sense and be much more convenient anyway."

Oliver smiled brightly and Enrique cheered again.

"A very wise choice, Cherie." The greenette said politely.

Victoria smiled when he gently placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her to the limo.

* * *

"Woooow..... this is all for me?"

Enrique grinned at the brunette as she looked around.

"Yep!" He replied enthusiastically, lifting his arms and stretching them wide. "An entire wing all to yourself! I figured you'd rather have one on your own rather then share one with two teenage boys!"

The comment was meant to be playful but the brunette was thoroughly excited nonetheless.

"Awesome!" She almost squealed. "Even back home I don't have a _whole _wing to myself!! This is great!!"

Enrique and Oliver exchanged amused looks before the blonde picked up two of Victoria's suitcases and continued down the long hall.

"Come on." Enrique said with a smile. "I'll show you where your room is."

Still grinning like the Cheshire cat, Victoria bent to pick up her other suitcase and carry-on before darting after Enrique. Oliver, shaking his head with a smile, picked up a smaller bag left behind and followed after his two friends.

* * *

"It's nice..... But it's gonna need a few touches."

Enrique laughed as he placed the two suitcases he was carrying down in the room and looked around.

"Yea... my mom is one of those 'spiritual' types." Enrique said half-boredly, half-embarrassed. "Er, well... sort of anyway. She believes the whole thing about different colors for different feelings and stuff."

Victoria looked around the excessively blue room and tried her damndest not to make a face. She liked blue and all, and blue was close to green -- sort of -- but this was too much. Finally, with a sigh, the brunette turned away from a violently vibrant tapestry she'd been gawking at and looked at the boys, giving them a half smile.

"It'll take some getting used to, but it's OK."

Enrique laughed.

"You hate it." He said with a grin. "It's okay to say."

"I don't hate-" Victoria stopped when she looked into Enrique's, then Oliver's knowing faces and knew there was no point in lying. "Yea, I hate it."

The boys laughed again.

"It'll be our little secret." Oliver teased. Victoria laughed too.

"Anyway." Enrique began lightly. "You wanna unpack now or should we show you around first?"

Victoria gave the room one more sweeping look before heading to the door.

"Unpacking can wait." She said bluntly. "It's gonna take some time for me to realize I'm not the little mermaid in the deep blue sea, and I don't need to hold my breath for fear of drowning."

* * *

"Your house is beautiful, Enrique."

The blonde shrugged as they walked down yet another long hall to only Enrique-knows-where.

"It's OK." He said absently. "It's what's on the outside that interests me. I hate being here any longer then I have to."

The blonde looked at her through the corner of his eye and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Though things might a little more interesting in the near future."

Victoria rolled her eyes at the attempt but smiled nonetheless.

Damn the boy was persistent!

Choosing to ignore the comment, the brunette pointed to a large set of handsome oak doors trimmed with what looked like solid gold.

"What's in there?" She asked curiously.

The two boys in her company each exchanged grins before looking back at her.

"Duno." The blonde replied, though the brunette knew he was lying. "Why don't we find out?"

Hoping it wasn't some lame and cheesy spa, or sickly attempt at romance or something of the sort but unable to resist her curiosity, Victoria followed the boys as they approached the huge, heavy doors. She gasped a little as a pair of hands appeared around her eyes just as Enrique's wrapped around the handles of the doors.

"Walk with me, Cherie." Came Oliver's soothing voice in a whisper, a teasing underlay hidden in it.

Suspicious but still curious, Victoria obeyed and allowed Oliver to lead her inside the room. Once inside, a loud clanking sound was heard behind her before Oliver removed his hands.

"Voila!" The french-bred teen exclaimed playfully.

The brunette's mouth dropped open as she looked around the room. Obstacles and practice devices lined the walls and there were a few doors at the back where no-doubt much excess equipment and other training aids dwelled. There were a few beyblade dishes along the side of the walls, average in size -- like the tournament kind -- but in the dead center of the room was the biggest dish Victoria had ever seen.

Remembering the heavy clank upon their entry, the brunette looked over her shoulder, having a feeling she knew what the sound had been. Just as she expected, her eyes fell on the heavy electronic bolt across both doors. Smirking she turned forwards again and closed her eyes, her hands reaching up to her belt and fingering the launcher and blade strapped there.

"So." She said casually. "Who's first?"

Enrique stepped forward with a grin.

"Since I'm such a good host, I suppose I'll introduce you to the underside of the dish."

Victoria snorted in amusement and when she opened her eyes again she gave Enrique a confident grin.

"Please do. But you'll excuse me if Tallope and I put Amphilyon and you through it."

* * *

"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!!"

Green-brown and aqua-colored blurs connected instantly in an explosion of sparks, the impact powerful enough to send their wielders sliding several feet backwards.

Victoria clenched her teeth and pulled her arm down from her shielded eyes. Something told her that things wouldn't be as easy as the first time she'd battled the blonde -- and that had worn her out! This time she'd really have to give it her all.. and then some!

"I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends now, Enrique! This is the tournament all over again!"

Enrique smiled.

"I don't." The blonde said truthfully. "But don't think it'll be as easy as the tournament either. I've gotten a lot stronger since our last battle!"

Victoria frowned. She'd been right; he had been practicing and he indeed was no doubt stronger. If she ever hoped for a positive result, she had to finish this. Quick!

"Tallope!! RKO!!"

Enrique's smile spread into a full out grin, looking completely unfazed as the green-brown blade hurtled towards his own, which was spinning idly on spot. This thought unnerved the brunette.

"Come on, Tallope!" She exclaimed encouragingly. "We can do this!! We've been practicing too! We can beat them this time!!"

Aqua-marine eyes starred unblinkingly at the blades below her. She watched eagerly as her blade rapidly approached Enrique's from across the massive dish and when it was mere meters before the other blade, a huge brown horse with a green mane and tail erupted from the green-brown blade.

"Do it, Tallope!!!"

Enrique's serpent-like bitbeast appeared out of his blade and released a mighty, deep-bellied roar. In response, Tallope turned tail. But instead of running, it reared up on it's hind legs in preparation for attack. Victoria held her breath, anticipating a repeat of their last match, but just when her bitbeast released it's attack, Amphilyon's image flickered before disappearing.

The brunette gasped.

"Wh-what happened?!" She exclaimed in shock. "It disappeared!"

Enrique grinned again.

"I told you I've been practicing!" He boasted happily. "But don't worry! He didn't disappear. Look behind you!"

Victoria gasped and turned around. Shooting directly at her face was a blue-green blade moving at a frightening speed. Her eyes wide with fright, Victoria hit the deck, looking up in shock as her opponents blade flew with a loud whizzing sound right over her head. Her face lifted to look at the dish and a sickening feeling bubbled in her stomach to see the blue-green blade hurtling towards hers.

Jumping to her feet again, Victoria outstretched her hand.

"Tallope! Dodge!!"

The horse disappeared back into it's blade and the green-brown blur shot to the side only a split second before Amphyilion struck it. Unfortunately,it wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the blade completely and got knocked roughly off-course when the blue-green blade snibbed it.

"AH!" Victoria cried, closing her eyes against the impact.

Cringing, she opened one eye and looked back to the dish. She gasped again as she saw Enrique's blade doing a U-turn and hurtling back towards her again. Her eyes wide, she shot her hand up and out straight from her body, causing her blade to dart to the side again, once more narrowly avoiding Enrique's attack. Five more times this happened and each time it was a closer and closer call.

Finally on the Sixth time round, Victoria now panting and in pain all over, Enrique's blade managed to strike her head on and knock her well off-balance.

_"Damn it!"_ The brunette thought angrily. _"He's pulverizing me! I can barely defend myself, let alone strike back! I'm finished!!"_

Enrique noted the look in his opponents eye and smiled a little guiltily.

"I know my attacks seem endless and brutal, bella, and I'm sorry. But I can't let you get an attack in or my chances of winning will be very slim. As far as I could tell, this is the only way to beat you, and I have to beat you if I ever hope to impress you."

Victoria clenched her teeth. It was true; no one who'd ever let her attack had ever beaten her. Also, she had -- even if unconsciously -- considered Enrique weak in their first match together, despite what she knew about him. That, in turn, had turned her off from him. Now, if he somehow managed to beat her -- which was looking quite possible at the moment -- she knew she'd be greatly impressed indeed.

Now, was it that truth that made her angry? The fact that she would let herself be impressed by the fact that Enrique was able to beat her?... Or was it the fact that her heart was suddenly beating out of her chest over the fact that Enrique's soul purpose and reason for wanting to beat her was simply to impress her?

_"Snap out of it, Victoria!!"_ She growled angrily to herself. _"You don't need to worry about it because he's not going to win!!"_

The brunette clenched her fists at her side and held them tightly as she fixed her eyes on Enrique's blade.

"TALLOPE!!" She screamed loudly. "FINISH THIS!!"

In a blink her blade whipped around to face it's opponent, who was once more barreling down upon it. The mighty horse arose from the blade and starred the serpent down.

"This looks familiar." Enrique said with a smile, gathering himself up to his full height now. "Alright, bella. If that's what you want, come and get me!"

Victoria growled and threw her head back as she released a mighty scream, pouring all her energy into her last attack. Still smiling, Enrique's own fists clenched at his sides and he mimicked his opponent. Light and energy glowed and crackled around the two as their blades shot towards each other with tremendous speed.

The explosion was colossal.

From the sidelines, Oliver gasped as he shielded his face and stumbled back a few feet. The sound was deafening and the light blinding. Among the explosion, an ear-piercing scream was heard from the dish and Oliver's stomach twisted sickeningly as he found he was unable to distinguish whom it belonged to.

When finally the dust and debris had died down a little, Oliver blinked through the smoke and ran into it. He gasped loudly and paused when he got within seeing distance of the dish. Victoria was sprawled out on her back a good distance from the dish, eyes closed and body unmoving. From the other end of the dish, Enrique was on his knees, chest heaving as he panted and gasped heavily. Seeing that the blonde seemed to be alright except perhaps a little worse for wear, the greenette bolted towards the brunette on the floor.

"Victoria!! Victoria, are you alright!?"

Oliver dropped to his knees and reached out to gently pat the brunette's face.

"Victoria...." He whispered softly, his face lined with worry. "Victoria.... wake up, Cherie. Wake up. Come back to us."

For a long while there was no response and Oliver frowned as he starred down into the brunette's face. When a shadow appeared over the two, the French blader knew that Enrique had joined them.

"Is she alright?" Enrique asked quietly, his voice a little hoarse. "Do you think I was too rough?"

Oliver took a deep breath.

"No my friend." He said softly. "I think you both put your all into this battle. That, combined with her overwhelming need to win, overpowered her... I believe she expended all her energy in that one battle and that's what took her out."

Enrique frowned and dropped to his knees, reaching out to caress peaches and cream skin.

"Wake up, bella..." The blonde cooed softly. "Please... I'm sorry... I'll let you win next time...."

There was a soft groaning from the form below them and Enrique gasped as he pulled his hand away.

"Better not.... " Victoria mumbled groggily. "And... name's not.. bella!"

Both boys blinked at the girl in astonishment for a few moments before finally bursting into laughter.

"Are you alright, Cherie?" Oliver asked with a smile as he helped the girl sit up.

"Fine." Victoria mumbled, reaching up to press a hand to her forehead. "Who won?"

Oliver chuckled softly while Enrique gave her a warm smile.

"It was a tie."

Suddenly the brunette's head jerked up and her eyes were wide with fury.

"What!?" She yelled furiously. "Again?! You've gotta be kidding me!! After all that?! After all the energy and effort I put into it?!"

Victoria turned an angry glare on the blonde.

"What will it take to beat you?!"

Both boys sweatdropped and Enrique grinned sheepishly as he reached up to rub the back of his head.

"Uh.. heh... maybe you.... just need a little more practice... I'm sure you'll win next time."

Victoria starred at Enrique for a long time with narrowed eyes and the blonde squirmed, nervously looking around, unable to meet her gaze. Finally she jumped to her feet, causing the blonde to finally look at her and blink up at her in astonishment.

"Your damn right I will!" She exclaimed furiously, pointing down into the blondes face. She then turned on Oliver.

"Come on, Oliver! Now you and I battle!!"

Oliver sweatdropped again.

"Um..... I think you need some rest, Cherie." He said kindly. "I don't think it would be quite fair if-"

"Don't worry about me!" Victoria interrupted. "I'm fine! Come on! Let's battle!!"

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed before standing up and following the brunette to the dish.

When both bladers were set up in front of the dish and across each other, Enrique stepped up between them and raised his hand.

"Bladers on your mark! Three!"

Victoria raised her launcher confidently.

"Two!"

Oliver raised his launcher with an uneasy expression.

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

Immediately Victoria raised her hand and pointed at Oliver.

"Tallope, attack!"

Once again the green-brown blade shot at it's opponent. The horse appeared, neighing and tossing it's head as it barreled down on the purple blade. Oliver watched with a frown and waited until the opposing blade was nearly upon him. Finally, at the last second, he lifted his hand and made a gently sweeping motion and with it casually went his blade.

Victoria growled and lifted her hand again. Thrice more she attacked Oliver and thrice more he easily dodged her. When finally the brunette had gotten fed up she looked up at Oliver with a small glare.

"Stop avoiding me!" She yelled furiously. "I can take it, Oliver!"

The greenette looked up at her with a frown.

"I don't believe you can." He said seriously. "I'm not comfortable with this, cherie. You're still weak from you last battle..."

"I'm fine!" The brunette demanded angrily. "JUST ATTACK ME!!"

Oliver sighed heavily and he closed his eyes as a deep frown creased his face. When he opened them again to look up at his opponent, his eyes and expression were very serious.

"Pride comes before the fall." He said solemnly. "Before you become a true blader you must first learn to not only accept defeat but also know when your strength is simply not enough. Today I will teach you that lesson, Victoria. Unicolyon, attack!!"

Aqua-marine eyes widened in fear as the impossibly huge unicorn appeared from the pink blade and shot towards her.

"I'm frozen!" She thought in horror. "I can't move! Why can't I move?!"

As her opponent moved in on her at a frightening speed, the answer instantly came to her and she instantly knew why.

"Oli is right. I was too weak for this battle. My battle with Enrique completely wore me out and it was stupid of me to challenge Oliver. I'm not frozen, I just don't have any energy left to move of fight back!"

The brunette's eyes starred unblinkingly as Oliver's blade finally reached her. In that one moment, she knew exactly what was going to happen and she didn't like it one bit.

"I-I can't believe it! This can't be happening..... I'm-going to loose!!"

"Unicolyn! Finish this!!"

Victoria screamed as Oliver's blade struck hers with incredible force, sending it soaring out of the dish and landing with a sickening clank at her feet. The brunette starred at her opponent for a long time, eyes wide and unblinking. Oliver starred back at her with a deep frown and eyes swirling with a storm of emotions. Finally her legs gave out and the brunette fell to her knees, her head dropping in a mixture of exhaustion and shame.

As she sat panting on her knees, her hands pressed firmly to the cold solid floor and trying desperately to catch her breath, Victoria realized something very important.

_"Your teamwork is excellent but your individual skills need a lot of work."_

The brunette starred at the floor without seeing as her Coach's words came back to her. Now she finally understood what him and his sister had been talking about. When they had all fought as a team, if one person lost then it was alright, they could always rely on another team member to pick up the slack; to win the next one. But on your own.... on your own it was more important to win because individually, a loss was a loss. She needed to learn to battle on her own, by herself, over and over without rest and against all different kinds of opponents. _That _was what Demetra had been trying to teach her. _That_ was what she had failed to understand. And _that _was the point of the separation.

_"I'm sorry, Demi..."_ Victoria thought guiltily. _"I understand now.... I understand, and you were right..."_

"I'm sorry, Cherie." Oliver said softly, appearing before her now. "You were very tired and weak and it was an unfair disadvantage... Still, I hope you remember my words. It's harsh but a lesson every good blader must learn nonetheless..."

Victoria looked up into Oliver's guilt-ridden face upon hearing his soft-spoken words and for a moment she ignored the hand extended to her.

_"I wouldn't have realized it if the boys hadn't challenged me. I owe them a thanks."_

"Don't be sorry." She replied softly. "You helped me realize something very important just now... something I couldn't have realized on my own... I do understand, I will remember your words and I owe you a thanks."

Oliver smiled as Victoria took his offered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"What'd ya realize?"

Victoria turned to look at the blonde who had just approached them and gave him a small smile.

"I realized what Demi was talking about. Now I understand why we split up. And you guys helped me see it all. So, thank you."

The boys starred at the girl for a moment before exchanging a look and turning back at her again. After a moments pause they smiled at her.

"Perhaps now is a good time to speak to Demetra." Oliver said softly.

Victoria chewed her cheek for a moment but after a few, she realized he was right and gave him a slight nod.

"Yea, I think I will."

The brunette wrapped both boys in her arms for a hug and once they'd returned it, she pulled away from them and left the stadium.

* * *

Peaches and cream-colored fingers nervously drummed the pale oak desk in the spacious room as aqua-marine eyes starred at the floor. The brunette they belonged to bit her lip as she listened to the rings reaching her ear from the cell phone pressed to the side of her head.

_"Maybe she's busy..."_ Victoria thought nervously, the sickening knots in her stomach loosening ever-so-slightly. _"Maybe I should call back later..."_

After a few more rings, the brunette sighed heavily.

_"Yea, I'll call back later."_

Relief flooding her, she pulled the cell away from her face, ready to disconnect, when suddenly a voice was heard from the other end.

"Where are you?"

Her stomach twisting sickeningly again, Victoria placed the cell back to her ear and swallowed hard.

"I-I'm in Rome."

"Prove it."

A little shocked by the cold, blunt demand, the brunette blinked in surprise.

"What? How am I supposed to prove it?"

"I'm sure you can think of something." Demetra replied icily.

Victoria blinked again before looking around the room. Her eyes fell on the window and she got an idea. Reaching to the pouch on her belt, the brunette pulled out her blade and placed it on the sil. Removing the cell from her ear once more, she took a picture with it of her blade in front of the window, the later displaying the beautiful scenery of Rome. In the distance the magnificent, infamous Roman Colosseum stood proud and tall.

What more proof could she provide then that?

Taking and sending the picture to her captain, Victoria once more replaced the cell to her ear and waited.

The silence was deafening as she waited and the twisting in her stomach was getting to the point where the brunette thought she was going to be sick. What was taking so long? Surely the older teen had the picture by now?!

Finally the brunette couldn't handle the pressure anymore.

"Well??"

There was another long silence and Victoria thought she was going to pull her hair out. Eventually, however, Demetra spoke.

"Good. You're four hours late, but better late then never."

Victoria frowned.

"I was here seven hours ago but I was busy unpacking and -- doing other stuff."

"I see."

Victoria sighed. Enough was enough. She knew what Demetra was like and she knew the two didn't always get along. She also knew that many an argument was started over her not agreeing with something the Captain said or did. But this time she was in the wrong and she had to put aside her pride long enough to own up to it, no matter how painful.

"Demi...?"

"What?"

Victoria took a long, deep breath before leaning against the side of the window and starring out over the beautiful city before her, watching the sun sink below the blackened horrizon -- there was a storm rolling in.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I never should have lied to you, or gone against your wishes. I know you only wanted to do what's best for us and I know you had my best interests at heart.... I was so angry at you and Breal, so angry that I was the only one who didn't get to chose where I wanted to go. But.. in the end it all worked out and... I guess Rome won't be so bad after all."

There was another long silence, but this one wasn't as deafening as the last and slowly but surely, Victoria could feel the knots in her stomach untwisting and the weight on her chest and shoulders eased as she talked, feeling as if she was finally allowed to breathe again after being deprived from it for years.

After a long time, Demetra seemed un-inclined to speak so Victoria continued.

"I had a battle with Enrique and Oliver today -- I'm staying with them -- and they helped me realize something. I realized that you and Breal were right; that we do need to hone our own individual skills."

The brunette took her eyes away from the black clouds rolling in over the city and starred once more at the floor.

"I won against Enrique but not against Oliver... I was too tired. And to be honest, I'm not so sure I would have won against him anyway. I've battled Enrique before but Oli... he was different. New. I had no idea what to do or how to defeat him. I didn't have you guys yelling encouragement or advice at me and it made me feel weak and alone.... And after using all my energy on Enrique, I had none left for Oli. That's when I realized I was on my own and that I didn't have you guys to back me up...."

The brunette smiled as she pictured her friend's faces in her minds eye.

"Just another reason to miss you guys even more..." She said softly.

There was another long silence, but now that she'd said all there was to say, Victoria was at ease and could breathe again, no matter what her Captain said. So now, not anticipating the older teen's words as much, Victoria listened full-heartedly as her Captain finally spoke.

"I'm proud of you, Tori." Came the unusually soft voice of Villikosto's Captain. "I know you gave it your best and I know you can do this. It's just gonna take some time."

Victoria smiled happily.

"That mean you forgive me?" She asked playfully. "Am I still on the team?"

"Don't be stupid." Demetra replied bluntly. "You know I never would have kicked you off for such a stupid reason. You girls are my world. We're a family. One dumb decision on your part wasn't going to tear that apart."

Victoria closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yea, I know." She replied softly. "Deep down I guess I knew that wouldn't happen. I think the worst of it was the guilt... knowing how much I hurt you.... I really am sorry, Demi."

"I know you are." Demetra almost whispered. "And I never should have said the things I said. I should have sided with you. Talked with you. Worked out an agreement. I was wrong as well. Let's hope there isn't a next time."

Victoria took a long, deep breath, feeling lighter then air now.

It was Demetra's way of apologizing, she knew that, and knowing who the girl was and what she stood for, the gesture and attempt was more valuable and precious then anyone other then their team could ever imagine.

"I'm sure there will be." The brunette teased playfully. "But I know we'll work it out. We always do. As usual, you're right; something so stupid could never tear us apart."

"Alright, enough." Demetra said bluntly. "It's done and over with. Now that you're in Rome, it's time to talk about that package I mentioned last night."

Victoria grinned in amusement. Demetra never liked cheesy conversations and cutesy, girly, affectionate moments always made her uncomfortable. Even hugs made her tense up unbelievably. Her way of dealing? Change the subject.

"OK, what about it?" Victoria asked, trying her damnedest not to laugh.

"It's waiting for you at the Roman BBA embassy, I called there this morning. They're going to hold it for a week before they send it back to me. It's an extremely important package and one you'll definitely want to retrieve. You'll want to get it as soon as possible."

Victoria nodded, even though the Captain couldn't see her.

"Sure. I'll ask the boys to take me first thing in the morning."

"Good. I'm sure they'll know where it is."

Victoria smiled again.

"I'm glad I called you."

After a slight pause, Demetra spoke again.

"So am I. Goodnight, Tori."

"Night!"

The two ended the call and Victoria smiled brightly. Looking around the room, the brunette sighed, deciding to find the boys and bid them goodnight before unpacking and going to bed.

* * *

Aqua-marine eyes shot open as a loud boom penetrated the room. Flitting to the window, they widened as another massive flash of lightning lit the sky.

"Ooooooh!!!" Victoria whined loudly, her face buried up to her nose with the silken sheets of the bed. "I didn't think it would be this bad!!!"

She'd known the storm was coming, she'd seen it while talking to Demetra. But she had no idea it would be raging enough to wake her from a dead sleep. She normally loved storms, but being in a strange and unfamiliar mansion all alone, in a wing all to herself, on her first night there.... it wasn't exactly a welcome feeling.

The brunette dove under the covers as another intimidating boom filled the sky.

"Oooooh!!!" She whined again. "I wish I could remember Oli's number!! I never stored it in my cell when I got a new one!!"

Big blueish-green eyes peered out from under the sheets at the door to the room.

"I could always-"

BOOM.

The thought to leave the room and go visit Oliver was quickly driven from the brunette's mind as she once again dove under the sheets.

"Damnit!!" The brunette cursed aloud. "I hate this!!! Stupid Rome!!! Why did it have to have the biggest storm I've ever seen on my first night here?!"

There was nothing else for it. If she didn't want to die of fright that night, there was only one thing left to do.

A peaches and cream hand protruded from under the sheets and felt awkwardly around on the end table beside the bed until they fell on a cold plastic item. Wrapping fingers around it, it quickly snatched it up and shot back under the covers. Victoria starred at the screen of her cell phone as she waited for it to turn on. When it was finally ready she immediately pulled up her phone book and quickly skimmed through the multitude of contacts until she found the one she was desperately looking for. Pressing the correct button, she curled herself into a ball under the sheets as pressed the cell tightly to her ear.

After an agonizingly lengthy set of rings, the brunette certain there wasn't going to be an answer, finally a very sleepy sounding voice was heard from the other end.

"H-Hello...."

Victoria ignored the tired voice, interrupted by a yawn, and all but yelled into the cell.

"How did you sleep through this!?" She blurted loudly.

There was a slight pause and Victoria cringed as another flash of lightning lit the room, quickly followed by another massive boom of thunder. When Enrique spoke again, he sounded a little cheerful but no more awake then before.

"Easy. I closed my eyes and sleep just came."

Victoria frowned.

"Not funny!" She replied angrily. "I don't like it Enrique!! It woke me from my sleep.. and now I _can't_ sleep! I wanted to call Oli but I couldn't remember his number. Then I wanted to go find you guys but.... I didn't wanna leave the room alone. It's too late to call any of my friends back home so the only other option I had left was you!"

From the other end of the line, Victoria heard Enrique laughing.

"Are you serious?" He asked in amusement. _"_You're actually afraid? Of a storm?... _Seriously?"_

Now the brunette was furious. She sat up in the bed, bringing the sheets around her and glared at the blonde in her minds eye, picturing his face as the boy in her vision laughed himself to tears.

"It's not funny!!" Victoria laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

She grew angrier when she felt a sudden wetness in her eyes. Why were there tears in her eyes? Was she upset because she was afraid? Because she'd allowed herself to become afraid and angry? Or because Enrique had laughed at her... Or all of it? Whatever the reason... why?

Shaking her thoughts from her head, Victoria frowned and spoke again.

"I had the nerve to call you, hoping; by some miracle, that you'd be able to help me and you've got the nerve to laugh at me?! You're such a jerk Enrique!!!"

She cursed herself as she heard her voice crack, and nearly cursed aloud when she felt a single tear run down her cheek.

Stupid!! Why was she crying?!

Angrily wiping away the rebel tear, Victoria set her face into an angry expression and glared a hole through her mattress.

The other end of the line was dead silent again and Victoria's breaths were short and ragged as she attempted to regain control of her warring emotions. When finally the blonde spoke again, his voice was soft and quiet.

"I'm sorry, Victoria." He whispered, sounding much more awake now. "I didn't realize you were really that scared. You're right, that was really mean of me."

There was another silence as Victoria continued to glare at the mattress and said nothing. After another pause, it was Enrique who broke the silence.

"I'm coming to get you, okay?"

Victoria's anger instantly melted away and she gasped slightly in surprise.

"Y-you are?"

"Yea. Just keep talking. I'll stay on the phone with you until I get there."

A great wave of warmth and affection washed over her at this and Victoria bit her lip as a strange feeling inside fluttered sickeningly awake.

"Okay.." She whispered softly. After a slight hesitation, she spoke again. "Thank you, Enrique."

"Sure." The blonde replied softly and sweetly. "What are friends for, right?"

That same sickening feeling fluttered inside her again and Victoria couldn't help but smile.

"Right.... um.. how long will it take you to get here?"

"Well... considering how far away and dark it is.... probably a good five or ten minutes."

Victoria bit her lips again.

"But.... you said you'll stay on the phone with me, right?"

"Yea. Promise. I'm walking down the east corridor now."

Victoria smiled.

"I remember that one. You're not all that far away."

"Nope. That's the one with the funny painting of my uncle Archie, remember? The one with that ridiculous green bowler hat?"

Victoria laughed. He was trying to make her laugh, to make her feel better.....

It was working.

"I remember!! And in the next corridor is that woman with that huge peacock feather in her hair, right? The one with the snobby expression and hooked nose?"

Enrique laughed now too.

"Yea, that's the one! I'm just turning down that one now. I'll soon be there."

"Okay. Good."

"So. About- Woah... what's that...?"

Victoria frowned.

"What's what?"

"I duno... some shadow I don't recognize. It's... I duno what it could belong to. There are no suits of armour or statues in this corridor.. I duno what- OH MY GOD!! It moved!!!"

Victoria's eyes widened and her heart jumped up into her throat, threatening to strangle her.

"Whatta ya mean it moved?!" She exclaimed loudly, her voice an octave higher then usual. "Enrique?! What is it?!"

"I duno! But I'm not sticking around to find out!"

"Oh my GOD!!" Victoria screamed, a deep fear taking her over now. "For God's sake, Enrique! _Run_!!!"

"I am!!" Enrique exclaimed back. "It- it's chasing me!! I-I think it... it's.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! VICTORIAA!!!"

"ENRIQUE!!!!" She screamed in terror, now pale as a ghost, panic and fear paramount as she threw back the covers and sat up on her knees. "ENRIQUE!!! Oh my God!!"

Her chest heaving, the brunette up and bolted for the door, ready to throw it open and go after him when suddenly she heard hysterical laughter from the other end of the phone.

"Oh man!!! I wish I could have seen your face!!"

Victoria's eyes widened and her heart stopped, hand on the door knob. It took her many long minutes, but eventually she realized what had happened and her temper sky-rocketed.

"You bastard!!!!" She screamed savagely. "That was not funny!!! I thought something had you!!! Best if you turn around _right now_ cause if I see you now, I'll kill you myself!!"

Enrique chuckled once more before speaking again.

"Awe. I didn't know you cared, Tori."

The brunette diffused instantly like a raindrop on an open flame and cursed herself as she felt a sudden heat in her cheeks.

"Of course I care you moron!" She snapped angrily. "But just because I don't wanna see you dead -- or see a murderer show up at my door after he's finished with _you_!!! Doesn't mean I want to marry you!"

"Okay, okay." Enrique said with another laugh. "I'm sorry. You're already scared enough as is; should have known you wouldn't find it funny. Wrong time to play that joke I guess."

Victoria sighed heavily and trudged back to her bed.

"Damn right I didn't." She replied moodily. "Anyway.... where are you now?"

"Turning down the last corridor. I'll soon be- OW!"

There was a loud crash, one heard both from the other end of the line as well as somewhere beyond her door not so far away.

"Enrique! What happened??"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Came the hurried reply from the blonde, now sounding greatly irritable. "Stupid armour!!"

Victoria blinked for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Serves you right!!" She exclaimed through her laughter. "That's called Karma!!"

Enrique grumbled under his breath and Victoria picked up something along the lines of; 'not gonna pick it up... maids duty... stupid useless suits.'

Victoria bit her lip and shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak again until a knock at the door made her shut it and look up at the heavy wooden barrier.

"Open up. I'm here."

The brunette bit her lip.

"Prove it."

"What? Are you serious? How?"

"Um... I duno... say you're gunna do something and then do it."

"Oh man..." Enrique said in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me. That's major paranoia, Tori."

Victoria frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're fault! You did it! And stop calling me that! Only people in my good books can call me that!"

Enrique sighed heavily before speaking again.

"Okay." He said calmly. "I'm gonna..... knock three times."

Victoria sweatdropped.

"Very original." The said bluntly.

Sure enough, three dull knocks sounded at the door. Without hesitation, the brunette flew to the door, unlocked it and threw it open.

Standing on the other side with a smile on his face was the familiar blonde she'd just been talking to. Enrique awaited her grateful thanks, fully expecting it from the relieved look on her face, but what she did was the last thing he expected.

Enrique's face jerked to the side as the brunette slapped him hard.

"Ow!!" He exclaimed loudly, holding his now throbbing and stinging cheek.

"That's for scaring the crap outta me!!" Victoria said with an angry expression.

The blonde blinked at her for a moment before finally smiling.

"Okay. I deserved that. I'm sorry."

Finally, he grinned as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face to his chest.

"You moron..." She mumbled into his shirt. "Don't ever do something stupid like that again."

Enrique felt his heartbeat quicken and a strange and sickening feeling gurgled in the pit of his stomach. Swallowing hard, he wrapped his arms around Victoria and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry...." He whispered yet again. "I promise. Never again."

Victoria took a deep breath and Enrique felt his face heat slightly as her warm breath passed through his thin shirt and caressed his chest.

"Stupid boys..." The brunette grumbled angrily.

Enrique smiled and leaned down to rest his cheek atop her head. But apparently this was a better move inside his head then out.

Victoria suddenly realized the position both were in when Enrique moved and her eyes widened as her face heated unpleasantly. Quick as a blink, she pulled back from the blonde and put a good distance between them, her now well into her room.

"Well!" She said a little louder then necessary. "Now that you're here, we can.. um... "

Enrique blinked at the brunette for a minute, having been surprised by her suddenly jerking away from him. When he regained his composure, he felt a twinge of disappointment prick his heart. Brushing it away however, he gave the brunette a small smile, choosing to keep his distance in order to give her hers.

"If you want, you can come back with me to my wing. You can sleep in the room across mine. Oli's is the next one down from it so you've got us both there if you need us again."

Enrique watched, slightly amused, as Victoria turned on her heel, bolted back to her bed, grabbed her favorite pillow (one she never left home or slept without), and bolted back to him.

"Let's go!"

Enrique laughed before turning in the direction of the east wing and extending his arm to his companion. After a slight hesitation, the brunette took his arm and allowed him to lead her away.

As the two walked and made small talk, Victoria's eyes darted back and forth to the windows each and every time a bolt lit the corridor or a boom was heard, causing her to unconsciously press closer to Enrique. It was during one of those movements that Enrique realized she wasn't really focused on him rather then the storm. With a smile, he gently squeezed her arm, drawing her attention back to him again.

"So what would you like to do tomorrow?" He asked conversationally.

"Uh-mm...." Victoria began, trying desperately to focus on the blonde. "Well... I was going to ask you and Oli if you'd mind taking me to the BBA embassy tomorrow. Demi has an important package waiting there for me."

Enrique nodded.

"Of course. We can go there first thing in the morning if you want."

Victoria smiled but it faded when another bolt and boom filled the room. She looked back at Enrique again when he gave her arm another gentle squeeze.

"So, any idea what the package is?"

That was the moment when she realized what the blonde was doing. He didn't really care about Demetra's package or what they would do the next day, or any of the silly things he was asking or telling her about. He was simply trying to comfort her to take her mind off of the storm.

Another warm wave of affection washed over her as she starred up into the blonde's face. Slowly but surely, Enrique was working his way into her good graces.

"No idea." She finally replied, feeling a big, cheesy smile on her face now. "But she says it's important... and Enrique?"

"Hm?"

"If you want... you can call me Tori."

Enrique blinked down at her for a few moments before finally smiling, the simple gesture lighting up his entire face.

"Okay..."

Enrique turned to Victoria with a playful smile as he stopped in front of a handsome cherry-wood door.

"Well, this is it. Your room. Mines across the way." He said playfully. "Sure you don't wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Victoria made a face and pulled back from the blonde in disgust.

"No, I don't wanna sleep with-"

A loud boom, louder and closer then ever resounded through the mansion and the end of Victoria's sentence was cut off as she jumped forward and clung to Enrique like a life line.

Enrique starred down into Victoria's face, her eyes wide and body trembling. He blinked at her for a moment, thoroughly stunned. How was it that this spite box of a fighter, this little spit-fire of a blader, was so easily scared by a harmless storm? By a few flashy lights and some percussion? Finally the blonde's expression softened and he wrapped his arms around the brunette. Almost instantly he felt her relax under his touch and the thought made him giddy with joy.

"It's OK to be scared sometimes...You want me to stay with you?"

Victoria frowned. It kind of defeated the purpose of her following him there in the first place, as well as her not sleeping in the same bed with him.... But on the other hand, the blonde did seem to be giving her some comfort and she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep that night all alone. So, reluctantly, she sighed heavily and spoke.

"I... guess it'll be okay." She said uncertainly before looking up into his face. "I mean, no one needs to know or anything, I don't want them getting the wrong idea! And I don't want you getting the wrong idea either! We're just friends!!"

Enrique had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Promise. Just friends. No one needs to know."

Victoria sighed again and once more pulled out of the blonde's arms.

"Okay... let's go to sleep."

Enrique smiled and stepped past the brunette to open the door and enter the room. Reluctantly, Victoria frowned before following the blonde into the room and shutting the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4 : Thoughts

**A/N:** Gotta admit, this chapter isn't terribly eventful but you shouldn't be bored nonetheless. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's so short. Hope you guys like it anyways. Not gunna give an estimation on the next one cause things never go as planned for me. lol. Anyways, I'm droppin tired so I gotta go to bed. Please excuse any typos or grammar or any other mistakes you may find here-in. Also, please R&R. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own Villikosto and nothing more.

* * *

The sweet smell of something scrumptious awoke Victoria that morning and her eyes fluttered slowly open, blinking slightly to force away the sleep. When she was wide awake, she starred ahead of her at the face before her. Thinking it would be inevitable, the brunette was relieved to find that she was not curled up or cradled in Enrique's arms and that the blonde had, in fact, kept his distance. This thought disappointed her but her anger flared a little when she realized it, and the fact that he was still rather close to her, his hand and face mere inches from hers as he continued to doze peacefully.

Sighing heavily, Victoria tore her gaze away from the handsome sleeping blonde and carefully scooted backwards. Slowly easing herself up off of the bed, the brunette walked to the door and left the room.

* * *

Victoria stood with her hands on her hips as she surveyed her new room. After moving all her things from her first-given room to the one she'd previously occupied with Enrique, she had swiftly unpacked, gotten a shower, dried her hair and prepared for her day. And through all of that, Enrique still slept peacefully.

Victoria sighed heavily and turned away from the blonde in the bed to take a good look at the room. It was beautifully furnished in rich reds and golds. Red and gold bed with a high red-trimmed-gold canopy, a huge rich-dark oak desk next to a huge window with red-trimmed-gold curtains and beautiful red and gold tapestries. The back wall was lined with tall, slender, beautifully crafted mirrors and across the room close to the door were both a spacious dresser and a tall high-boy dresser. At the foot of the bed was a large oak chest that matched the rest of the furniture and beside the bed was a large and soft shag-rug. The floor was a rich, dark hard-wood and the walls were a deep burgundy color.

Needless to say, this room was much more appealing then the first.

The brunette smiled and sighed happily before looking back to the bed. By now the blonde had rolled over but he was still sound asleep. Rolling her eyes slightly, Victoria turned and left the room, unable to believe the blonde could have slept through all the commotion she'd caused while moving, and making sure to turn out the lights upon leaving.

Once out into the hall, the brunette stuck her nose in the air, finally allowing her nose to lead her in direction of the tantalizing smell that had woken her up. Down long corridor after corridor the brunette walked, a seemingly never ending journey, until finally her nose lead her to a pair of handsome white swinging doors. Deducing that this was the kitchen, a peaches and cream hand reached up to place on one of the said doors and gently pushed it open.

Upon stepping inside, Victoria found that she was indeed right and that she had entered the kitchen. She watched in fascination, and then amusement as she spotted Oliver among the multitude of chefs, cheerfully instructing and directing them as they cooked. despite what one might have guessed however, the older cooks and chefs didn't seem to mind at all that Oliver was 'helping' them, on the contrary; they seemed delighted.

After quite some time, Oliver glanced at the door and upon spotting Victoria, she gave him a small wave and smile, causing him to grin and approach her.

"Ah! Good morning, Cherie! I'm a little surprised I didn't see you sooner!"

Victoria laughed lightly.

"I was up two hours ago but I was busy moving my stuff to my new room."

"New room?" Oliver questioned in confusion, tilting his head slightly to one side.

Victoria's heart jumped a little as she noted how adorable he was.

"Umm... yea. I'm now in that room across from Enri and next to you. He moved me there last night during the storm. Finally had to give in to my stomach though."

Oliver didn't question the 'move' any further but he did chuckle slightly when the brunette's stomach gave a mighty growl and she placed a hand over it sheepishly.

"I see!" The greenette said with a laugh. "I don't think a hearing-impaired person would be able to ignore that! Come, Cherie! What would you like for breakfast?"

Victoria smiled at the teen.

"Surprise me."

"One surprise breakfast, coming up! Why don't you go on out to the next room? I'll be there as soon as breakfast is served!"

Victoria smiled at Oliver and headed for the set of doors he'd gestured to. When she walked through them, she looked around for a moment before seating herself at the small and modest island in the center of the moderate room. The room was a decent size, almost looking to be an apartment or small house's kitchen. It held a few cupboards, a water cooler, a few counters on top of which sat the usual kitchen appliances and the island at which she sat. Looking around, the brunette deduced that it was likely the servant's quarters considering the size of everything else in the house. Still, it was a very good-looking room and undeniably comfy and cozy.

Aqua-marine eyes turned towards the doors she'd recently come through and smiled to see Oliver walking through them with a large silver platter.

"Voila!" He said playfully, setting the dish down before her. "Breakfast is served!"

Victoria gaped at the silver platter before her in surprise. It was laden with toast, eggs, bacon and a wide variety of fruit; a total continental breakfast but very elaborately displayed. Every piece of food looked like a work of art the way the greenette had it displayed.

"Oli..." Victoria exclaimed in a low whisper. "This is.... wow! It's so beautiful!.... I almost don't want to eat it.."

Oliver laughed and took a seat across from her, his elbow on the island and his chin in his hand.

"Don't be silly! It's just food! I will do this any time if you want. Besides I made it just for you. You'll hurt my feelings if you don't eat it!"

Victoria felt a strange gurgling in her stomach and had to look away from the teen as she felt her face flush horribly.

"Umm.. thank you Oli.."

Oliver sat up, his eyes closed as he grinned enthusiastically.

"Don't mention it! Bon apitite!"

Victoria turned a smile on the teen before looking back to the food and finally taking a bite. Evidently, it was as perfect a taste as it was to look at and the brunette had no problem telling the chef as much. Oliver, being used to that sort of thing, simply smiled and waved the comment off. It was at that moment that the doors behind Victoria swung open and a very sleepy looking Enrique walked in, his hair a little ruffled, yawning, and still in his t-shirt and PJ bottoms from the night before.

"Morning, sleepy-head!" Oliver said with a grin.

"Mornin'." Enrique replied with a yawn.

Victoria watched as Oliver got up from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen again, just as Enrique sat down beside her. She just had time to greet him when Oliver re-appeared and placed a second platter in front of Enrique. Victoria noted that his breakfast looked much different then hers as his contained a lot less fruit and toast and quite a bit more bacon and sausage. Upon spotting and smelling his breakfast, Enrique immediately perked up.

"Mmmmmm! Now that's a breakfast!" The blonde grinned happily. "My fave! Thanks, Oli! You're the best!"

Oliver smiled and shrugged.

"Oui, oui." He replied playfully. "I know."

Oliver made to leave again and Victoria tilted her head to one side as she watched him leave.

"Aren't you going to eat with us, Oli?"

Oliver gave her a smile over his shoulder.

"I've already eaten, Cherie. I'm going to help the other chefs clean up a bit, then I'll be back. Enjoy your breakfast!"

Victoria watched the greenette disappear through the swinging doors again before turning back to Enrique and her breakfast.

"Someone slept well." The brunette teased before spooning some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Enrique swallowed what he'd been chewing and grinned.

"Of course I did! I was sleeping beside the cutest girl I've ever met! That, and I wasn't afraid of a few flashy lights and some precussion."

Victoria frowned crossly.

"Not funny!" She replied a little angrily. "Why do you have to keep bringing that up? It's not that I'm afraid of storms, it was just creepy cause I was in a strange place all alone! I was miles away! I mean, it took you like... fifteen damn minutes to get to me!"

Enrique chuckled lightly and took the time to eat a piece of his bacon before turning back to her with a charming smile.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I was just teasing. No more, promise."

Victoria snorted indignantly and turned away from him, choosing to continue with her breakfast instead of acknowledging the blonde further.

"Wow! What's with the face? What did you say to her this time Enri?"

Enrique opened his mouth to speak but Victoria cut him off.

"You're done cleaning already, Oli?" She said a little louder then necessary.

Oliver blinked at her for a moment.

"Oui." He said simply. "Many hands makes light work."

He then turned back to Enrique.

"What were you two talking about, Enrique?"

Victoria turned a glare on him but the blonde avoided her gaze and answered his best friend nonetheless.

"We were talking about last night. She called me last night during the storm because she was a little scared. I came and got her and brought her to the room across from mine so she'd be more comfortable -- being next to us and everything."

The brunette silently thanked the blonde for not letting on that he had actually stayed in the room with her, but the glare remained over the fact that he'd still told.

Oliver turned an unreadable expression on the brunette and she looked away from him in embarrassment, afraid the greenette would think that being afraid of storms was just as stupid as Enrique did.

"I'm afraid of the dark."

Victoria looked back at the greenette, a little stunned by his blunt declaration.

"What?" She asked in surprise. Oliver nodded.

"I'm afraid of the dark." He repeated simply. "Or well, I suppose it's not the dark itself that I'm afraid of, but it's not knowing... Not knowing what's there or in it you, know?"

Victoria blinked at Oliver as he visibly shuttered. Too stunned to say anything, she turned to Enrique when he spoke.

"I'm afraid of Spiders." He said a little sheepishly. "Stupid, I know. I mean... they're tiny, right? But I can't help it. They're so...."

The blonde shuttered as well.

"Ugh... ugly!"

Victoria blinked at the blonde, thoroughly stunned now. She knew what they had done; they'd told her things they were afraid of to make her feel less stupid over her own fears, to show her that she was human, just like everyone else -- just like them.

A deep, overwhelming surge of emotion flooded through the brunette just then and she swallowed hard as she leaned over to hug Enrique tightly, turning as she did and extending an arm to Oliver as well. The greenette smiled and walked around the island to join the tree-person hug.

"Thank you guys!" Victoria said happily as she hugged the boys. "You're guys are amazing!"

Both boys exchanged a look over the brunette's head before laughing lightly and hugging her back.

* * *

"Didn't you say you wanted us to show you where the BBA embassy is today?"

Victoria nodded at Enrique's question as they walked down the corridor back towards their rooms.

"Yea. Demi has some kinda important package for me to pick up. She said I should get it as soon as possible."

"Well, then, I suggest we get ready and go!" Oliver replied. "I only need to brush my teeth and I'll be ready."

"Me too." Victoria seconded.

Enrique sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at his PJ's.

"Uh.... gimme half an hour." He replied sheepishly.

Victoria rolled her eyes with a smile and Oliver laughed.

"It's a lovely day. Meet us outside on the tennis court, mon ami."

* * *

"Well? What is it?"

Now standing outside the BBA embassy, Victoria didn't look up at the boys as she stared at the carefully and perfectly wrapped package in her hands -- definitely hand-wrapped by Demetra. After blinking a few times she finally reached up and pulled the tweed string loose before ripping off the brown paper. When a small brown cardboard box was finally revealed, she blinked at it for a moment before tipping it on the side and opening the flap. Reaching inside, Victoria's hand wrapped around an oddly shaped object before withdrawing it and opening her palm flat. She gasped as she immediately realized what it was.

Enrique gave a low whisper.

"Woooow." He cooed in admiration. "New bey parts, top of the line. I thought those weren't supposed to be released until later this year."

Oliver smiled.

"Obviously monsieur Breal is a very resourceful man."

Victoria blinked a few moments before finally getting over her shock and grinning wide.

"He is!" She replied enthusiastically. "Man! This is so awesome! I've gotta call Demi and thank her as soon as we get back!"

Enrique grinned from beside her.

"So! Looks like a rematch is in order, bella!" The blonde exclaimed enthusiastically. "Be a shame not to beat you at your best!"

Victoria turned a heated and confident look on him.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" She replied heatedly. "What makes you think you can beat me with the best equipment available to human-kind! But I accept your challenge, Enrique! This time it won't be a tie!"

Oliver smiled and shook his head at his two friends. The three turned and began walking home, seeing that it was such a nice afternoon, and the greenette chuckled softly as he listened to his two complanions' playful banter beside him.

The trio had gotten a fair distance and just turned a corner when they were suddenly stopped by a rather intimidating looking group of boys.

"Hey there, cutie! We've been watchin ya!" Said a rather brutish looking brunette young man. "That equipment ya got there looks pretty valuable. Maybe you should let me take it off your hands, wouldn't want any thugs tryin' ta hurt ya for it."

Oliver and Enrique frowned deeply but Victoria, completely unfazed by the gang, made a face at them.

"Dream on!" She replied in disgust. "You creeps wouldn't even know how to mount a blade, let alone use it!"

The guy who'd spoken first smirked dangerously.

"That don't matter none." He sneered. "But I bet someone who does would pay an awful lot of money for it. You should really just hand it over, bella."

"Now, now gentlemen." Enrique began before Victoria could explode. "Why can't we all just get along? Ya know, that stuff really isn't worth more then a few hundred Euros. What's say I give you a fair offer and we can all be on our way, hm?"

The brunette before him gave him a cold glare.

"You tryin' ta bribe me blondie?"

Enrique gave a charming smile.

"Of course not, good sir. Just a simple agreement. A compromise if you will."

Seeing that the blonde's words only seemed to be making the gang leader angrier, Oliver spoke up.

"Please excuse my friend, mon ami." The greenette said politely. "He's so unread with negotiations. Please allow me to assure you, monsieur; those parts really aren't worth a great deal. Is it really worth going to jail, just to lift a few measly parts? Come now, surely not."

The brunette seemed at a loss for words as he looked back and forth between the three before him, Victoria trying very hard not to appear ticked off at how easily Oliver and Enrique were lying about her new blade's worth.

Finally the brunette grinned and locked his eyes on Victoria.

"How cute!" He sneered menacingly. "Not every girl has two boyfriends. Or are they two of many? Maybe you're their pimp and these are your whores? Or maybe you're the whore and they both share you, hm? Is that fun? How would you like some fresh meat?"

Victoria's teeth clenched but once again, before she could speak, Enrique cut her off -- only this time a little more forcefully.

The gang leader gasped as something suddenly whizzed by his cheek. Moments later, a tiny red slice appeared on his cheek before little droplets of blood formed and the new cut began bleeding. When the brunette looked up in shock, he saw Enrique looking at him again, only this time the sapphire eyes were blazing dangerously as he held his empty launcher in hand.

"That's no way to speak to a lady!" He growled angrily. "Apologize!"

The brunette starred at him for a minute before smirking and reaching up to carelessly wipe his blood from his face. Without a word, he lifted a hand in the air and snapped his fingers. In a blink, two blades appeared out of his group and shot towards Enrique.

Enrique bared his teeth in a scowl before sending his blade after his opponents. In seconds he'd easily taken out both but before he could breathe three more surrounded him. Once again he beat these off and once more he was ambushed by another wave.

Her blood boiling at the unfairness of it all and also her stomach churning sickeningly for fear for Enrique, Victoria grabbed her blade and launcher and stepped forward. But before she could make another move, Oliver's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Stay out of it." The greenette said softly, a deep frown on his face.

"I can't just stand here and watch him battle these creeps all alone!" The brunette exclaimed angrily. Oliver tightened his hold on her.

"Don't get involved." He insisted. "Please."

Victoria pursed her lips together for a few moments and starred into Oliver's face, unable to look away. Finally she sighed, also unable to say no to him.

"Fine..." She muttered reluctantly. Oliver's frown deepened.

"Promise me."

Victoria pouted but Oliver didn't budge. Finally she sighed heavily and turned away from him with a moody expression.

"Fine!" She agreed angrily. "I promise."

Oliver finally released her and turned back to the battle. Following suit, Victoria's head turned back to the blonde and the pummeling he was getting. She frowned deeply and looked into the blonde's face. Her stomach dropped out the pit of her stomach as she noted the strain on the Italian's face. He was getting tired and there seemed to be no end to the waves of beyblades. She knew he couldn't stand much longer and she knew they weren't going to take it easy on the playboy if he lost.

Victoria chewed her cheek as she watched the onslaught. Her fingers were twitching, itching to snatch her launcher and help the blonde. Finally, when she felt she couldn't take it any more, even if it meant breaking her promise to Oliver, her hand shot to the launcher at her belt. Just before she removed said object, she gasped to see a pale pink blade appear next to Enrique's and turned to see a serious look on Oliver's face as he too held his now empty launcher in hand.

Things were slightly more even now that Oliver had joined the battle, but things were still looking grim. No matter how many blades the boys took out, more seemed ready and waiting. Both boys were doing their best but they were both getting tired and wearing down. Seeing that they were surrounded, Victoria dreaded to find out what would happen when they lost. She knew that if she broke her promise to Oliver, he'd be very upset with her, and she wasn't sure she couldn't handle that. Also, if Enrique and Oliver were having trouble -- two reigning, Continental champions -- what chance in hell did she have?

The brunette bit her lip. After contemplating it for a while, she finally grabbed her blade and launcher and set them up. Angry Oli or not, she couldn't stand by any longer and just watch while her friends took a beating.

_"I'm sorry, Oli."_ She thought half-guiltily. _"But I can't just stand and watch any more."_

She lifted her launcher, ready to pull the cord when suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" She yelled loudly. "Lemme go you big creep!"

The guy holding her smirked but said nothing as he reached for her blade. Realizing what was happening, Victoria cradled her blade to her chest as one single thought came to her mind.

Scream.

That was the best defensive mechanism, right? Wasn't that what they said? Yes, that was right.

So scream she did. Loudly.

The guy holding her let her go and covered his ears as he cringed. Unfortunately, this also had a negative effect.

"Victoria!" Both Enrique and Oliver yelled in unison, turning to her in a panic.

This moment of distraction was all it took as both boys were suddenly delivered breath-taking blows. Enrique was struck full-on in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground while Oliver's feet were swept out from under him, causing him to fall backwards with a sickening crack to his skull.

"Oliver!" Victoria screamed in panic. "Enrique!"

She made to run after them when the same guy who'd grabbed her snagged her arm again.

"Where ya think you're goin'?" He sneered. "Now that your boyfriends are down, watcha gonna do now?'

Victoria turned her head towards the two boys and tears flooded her eyes as she took in their motionless bodies.

"You creep..." She whispered painfully.

They guy simply smirked before thrusting his other hand in her face.

"Gimme the blade."

Victoria turned her head back to him and gave him a defiant look. Instead of speaking she scowled at him before spitting in his face. With his free hand, the guy scowled at her before reaching up and wiping his face. He then lifted said hand, ready to strike her.

"Why you little-"

The sound of sirens cut the thug off and all the gang members froze. When they finally realized that the sounds were dangerously close, the gang leader scowled at Victoria.

"Drop her! We'll snag the next one! Come on!"

The guy dropped Victoria's arm with a scowl and took off like a scalded cat with the rest of the gang.

Her heart pounding furiously in her chest, Victoria cradled her tender wrist in the other hand as she turned and bolted over towards the boys on the ground.

"Oli! Enri!" She exclaimed, dropping to her knees between them. "Are you alright?"

A soft and painful moan escaped Oliver's lips and his closed eyes slowly slid open.

"Oli!" She exclaimed in relief. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Oui, oui, I'm fine." The greenette replied groggily, though it was none to convincing. He sat up slowly and cradled his head in his hand. "How is Enrique?"

Victoria turned to him as she took one of each of the boys hands.

"Enri..." She said softly. "Are you... are you alright?"

Enrique's eyes were open but he was temporarily paralyzed. Finally he gasped a deep and greedy breath and sat up abruptly, coughing and sputtering. When finally he'd regained his breath he sighed and turned a tired smile on the brunette beside him.

"I'm fine, bella." He replied, his voice a little hoarse. "Especially since that's the first time you've called me 'Enri'."

Victoria blinked blankly at him for a moment before the tears in her eyes blurred her vision and she squeezed them shut before thrusting forward and throwing her arms around the blonde. Enrique reached an arm back to catch himself as the other reached up in surprise to return the brunette's embrace.

"You big loser!" She muttered thickly into his shoulder.

Enrique blinked a few times in stunned disbelief before grinning and wrapping his other arm around her too.

Oliver looked up from under his lashes at his two friends, his head still cradled in his hands, and gave them both a small smile.

"I'm glad you're alright, Cherie." He said softly.

Victoria pulled away from the blonde and turned to wrap he arms around the greenette.

"Likewise!" She attempted playfully, but she sounded more relieved then anything else.

"Everything alright here?"

Victoria pulled away from Oliver enough to look up into the officer beside her's face.

"Fine..." She replied softly with a frown. "We just had a good scare is all..."

The officer gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." He said genuinely. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Victoria nodded and blinked back her tears before pulling completely away from Oliver.

"We were mugged by these really mean-looking thugs. Or well... almost, until they heard your sirens. Oli and Enri tried to scare them away but.. it didn't work."

The officer took a pen and pad of paper from his pocket.

"Can you describe these people?"

Victoria nodded again and proceeded to describe the people, specifically the gang leader and guy who'd grabbed her. When she was done the officer nodded knowingly and replaced the tools in his pocket.

"We know those guys. We've been after those morons for the past few months. Don't worry though, my boys have got their leader and a few others in detainment; caught them when they tried to run. Thank you, you've just helped us pin them. Why don't you let us take you to the hospital to get checked out?"

"Thank you." Victoria replied gratefully.

She stood up and helped the boys stand, along with the help of two more officers, and together they slowly made their way to a waiting ambulance.

* * *

Victoria frowned at her friends as she looked at them on the identical beds in the hospital room.

"Does it hurt here?" The doctor asked Enrique.

The blonde winced when the man pressed gently on his chest.

"A little." He admitted regretfully.

"Um-hm." The doctor replied knowingly. "You've got a little internal bleeding just inside here but it's nothing to be alarmed about. Though that nasty bruise is likely going to last a while. Still, we're lucky that's all you got."

Enrique nodded.

"Yea. Thanks doc."

The doctor nodded and gave the trio a smile.

"You've all been through a lot. Go home and get some rest and sleep."

"Thank you." Victoria said. The doctor gave her one last smile before turning and leaving the room.

"I could have taken 'em." Enrique joked playfully.

The brunette turned to the boys, a deep frown on her face as she starred at the blonde, totally unamused.

"That's not funny." She said softly.

"Don't fret, Cherie." Oliver replied equally as soft. "You hear the officer; they've caught the leader and some of the others. It'll be alright."

Frowning but not commenting, Victoria walked over to the greenette sitting on a bed and hugged him. Across the way, Enrique felt his heartstrings being pulled as he watched the two embrace.

"Well that's not quite fair." He said half-playfully, half-serious. "I'm the one who jumps to your defence and Oli's the one who gets a hug and comfort? Gotta admit, I'm kinda jealous..."

Where normally she would be annoyed by such a comment, Victoria knew Enrique wouldn't have been quite as childish and said quite those words had the circumstances been different. It was because of this that she gave in and pulled away from Oliver before standing up and walking across the way to sit on Enrique's bed. She wrapped one arm around his waist while the other wrapped around his shoulder and cupped the back of his head. She pressed herself close to him as her cheek came to rest against the side of his face.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered softly, her breath dancing across his ear.

A shiver ran down Enrique's back as he tried hard not to take too deep a breath. Not only was the brunette's scent intoxicating him, her body pressed so close to his was actually causing him physical pain due to the considerable bruise that had formed on his chest. Still, he wasn't about to let her go now that she was so openly holding him so affectionately.

His heart going a mile a minute, Enrique closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the brunette as he pulled her closer to him, his face leaning down to bury itself in her shoulder.

"Likewise." The blonde whispered. "You're worth the pain, bella."

Victoria's heart jumped and she cursed herself for it. Brushing the moment aside, she gently stroked the blonde's hair for a few moments, allowing him to hold her for a while and vise versa before finally pulling away from him just enough to look at both him and Oliver.

"A nasty bruise and angry welt on the head." She said softly. "I think you boys are lucky...."

Oliver gave her a weak smile, doing his damnedest to ignore the pain in his head from said welt.

"Oui, we are." He agreed. "Why don't we follow doctors orders and go home for some good R&R?"

Enrique, having been forced to lift his head when Victoria pulled away, nodded lightly.

"Sounds good." He agreed softly.

Victoria pulled back from Enrique completely, only leaving one arm around his waist while one of his remained around her shoulder. Together they stood up and approached Oliver and when they did, the brunette helped the greenette stand up before he slipped his arm around her waist and the tree left the hospital.

* * *

Victoria snuggled into the couch as she nibbled smores and sipped hot cocoa. Nestled between her two favorite boys, she was utterly content and at home. Now that there was no threat of danger, she sighed in contentment as she starred at the screen before her, a classic movie and one of her favorites, playing before them.

"This is nice..." She comment happily. "No drama. No pain. Just snacks and a nice little movie."

Realizing suddenly something very important, the brunette turned to Enrique, then to Oliver.

"I never thanked you guys." She said softly. "How ungrateful can I get?... Thank you. Both. For-"

Oliver hushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Hush, Cherie." He cooed gently. "It's over with now. Forget."

Victoria blinked at him for a few moments before finally smiling behind the brunette's finger and nodding. Oliver smiled back and removed his finger. The brunette turned a smile on Enrique and the blonde gave her a nod and a small smile as well.

The brunette smiled happily before taking each of the boys' hands and looking back at the screen.

After quite some time, Victoria felt a yawn coming. She tried to resist but it was too big and escaped her nonetheless. Oliver looked at her and smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit?" He whispered softly. "You've had an exhausting day as well. Not to mention not getting any sleep last night. Get some rest."

Victoria stifled another yawn.

"I am really tired..." She admitted ruefully. "Maybe just a little nap.."

She yawned again and released the boy's hands before leaning over to lay across the couch, her head in Oliver's lap and feet brought up to rest in Enrique's.

"I think that cocoa you gave me was drugged...!" She teased Oliver sleepily. "I've never been this tired before!"

Oliver chuckled as he reached up to absently stroke her silky chocolatete and icy-blonde colored locks.

"Couldn't have anything to do with the heavy-duty battles you've had the last few days I guess?" Enrique teased, gently rubbing the feet in his lap.

Victoria's eyes closed and a small tired smile crossed her face.

"Course not." She said quietly, obviously already beginning to doze. "I can handle it!"

Enrique and Oliver exchanged an amused look before looking back down at the brunette.

"Sleep, Cherie." Oliver cooed softly.

Victoria sighed in content.

"Mmmmm.... Will soon...." She mumbled sleepily. "You guys are gonna..... feels so nice..... put me..... to...."

The rest of her sentence trailed off the the brunette finally drifted off to sleep.

"Night, bella.." Enrique whispered softly, unsure if his words had been heard or not.

Oliver smiled as he heard her breathing change, signifying that she had indeed drifted off. He then looked up at Enrique but a confused expression crossed his face as he noted the sour look on the blonde's face as he starred at the television.

"What's wrong, Enri?" Oliver whispered softly.

"Nothing." The blonde answered too quickly. Now the greenette knew there was something bugging him.

"Lier. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Please."

"Nothing."

"Enri..."

"I said nothing!"

When the blonde turned an angry look on his best, Oliver blinked to see the green glint in the sapphire eyes and he had to bite his cheek not to laugh. To solidify his suspicions, he looked down at his lap and leaned down to gently press a feathery kiss to Victoria's temple. The brunette made a small adorable sound in her sleep before rolling over in Oliver's lap and unconsciously wrapping her arms around his waist. Oliver continued to stroke her silky locks as he looked out the corner of his eye at his best in the near-darkness. Just as he suspected, the green-eyed-monster was clearly visible behind Enrique's sapphire orbs. With a wide grin, he turned fully towards the blonde.

"You're actually jealous!" He accused in a loud whisper.

"I am not!" Enrique declared, forgetting to whisper. Oliver shushed him when Victoria stirred.

"Shhhhh!" He hissed, trying his damnedest to resist a grin. "Yes you are! You're jealous because her head is in my lap, while you only got her feet!"

Enrique frowned.

"Of course not! Her feet are just as adorable!"

Oliver grinned now.

"Admit it!'

Enrique grit his teeth for a few moments while he starred at his best until finally he made a face and turned away.

"It's not fair." He stated moodily. "I don't understand why she likes you so much. Why does she like you better then me?"

Oliver chewed his cheek now, feeling a little guilty.

"I'm sure that's not the case, Enri..." He whispered softly.

"Yes it is." Enrique whispered back, a twinge of hurt evident in his voice. "And you don't even try."

Oliver bit his lip and was quiet for a long time before finally speaking.

"You really care about her don't you?" He whispered eventually. Enrique frowned and looked back at his friend.

"Of course I do." He replied indignantly. "I love all of my ladies."

Now Oliver frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't use that word so lightly." He said a little scoldingly. "And perhaps it's the fact that you have so many ladies that she doesn't actually take you seriously. How can she when you treat every pretty girl you meet the same? No one will take your feelings seriously if you so freely express them to so many people, Enrique."

Enrique was taken aback.

"What? No way! My ladies don't care about my open affection towards them. Why should she?"

Oliver sighed in frustration.

"You'll never learn." He stated irritably. He then sat up straight and slipped his arms under Victoria's knees and shoulders. "You have to work for some things, Enrique. Maybe if you learn to give your all to just one girl, she might just give you something in return. And if you ask me, Victoria would make a very good someone."

Enrique frowned deeply as he watched Oliver stand up with Victoria in his arms and carry her from the room. He watched the door long after the greenette was gone and brooded moodily as he turned his best friend's words over in his head.

Work for something? He could do that. Give his all to one girl?... He might be able to do that. Stop showing certain kinds of affection to so many people? He might be able to do that. Give his all to Victoria...?

That was a thought.

Enrique's frown deepened. Should he do that? Or more importantly...

Could he?


	5. Chapter 5 : Firsts

**A/N:** OMG! FINALLYYY! After... what... 2 months or something? I FINALLY got this out! The stupid thing is; I've had most of it done for like... weeks but I kept putting it off because of the ending. Anyway, I'm sorry if said ending was a little rushed, but.. gimme a break, considering the circumstances?... lol. Anyway, hope you guys like this one, I worked really hard on it :)

**Disclaimer:** I own Villikosto and nothing else.

* * *

A vein began to throb in Victoria's forehead as she left the private studies she took with Oliver and Enrique. Her pace quickened as she left the room, trying to get as much space between herself and the blonde as quickly as possible. However, seeing as he was taller and his legs were longer, the handsome European had little trouble keeping up with her.

"I said no Enrique!" The brunette stated irritably, turning a corridor to try and loose him.

It had been a few weeks and as per usual lately, the Italian was bugging her to go on a date with him. She had no idea what had gotten into the blonde but ever since the day Victoria had picked up the new blade her Captain had sent her, Enrique seemed to be more and more determined to win her over, and each day his persistence seemed to grow, despite the number of times she made him crash and burn.

The brunette slowed in her pace and looked over her shoulder, no longer hearing the blonde following her. She paused for a moment, waited to make sure he was gone, and finally sighed in relief before turning back around again. She jumped and gasped however upon seeing that the blonde was now in front of her.

"Please!"

The throbbing vein returned and Victoria pushed past the blonde to continue.

_"Should have known I wouldn't loose him that easily." _She thought in annoyance. _"He's grown up in this house. Bet he knows more passages and short cuts then I can count."_

"Enrique." She stated as calmly as she could through clenched teeth. "What was the first agreement we ever made?"

The blonde placed a finger to his cheek as he walked along side her.

"Hmmmm..." He hummed thoughtfully. "That I'd stop using my usual charm on you and be myself?"

Victoria pursed her lips together for a moment.

"And?" She pressed.

Enrique looked up thoughtfully and after a few moments of no answer, the brunette sighed in annoyance.

"The agreement was that we would start our relationship as friends, that friendship would be the beginning! If I'm ever ready to take it up a step, I'll let you know. Until then-" Her hand reached out and opened the door now in front of her. "Buzz off!"

Enrique blinked at the door now separating him and Victoria. After a few moments he finally managed to process what had just happened and shook his head lightly. Smiling to himself, he turned around before crossing his arms and leaning against the door with closed eyes.

"Come on, bella." He said suavely. "Aren't you at least a little curious? Just a little? Don't you wonder what a night with me would be like? Aren't you tired of being alone?"

"Not even a little." Came Victoria's blunt reply from the other side of her door.

Completely unfazed, Enrique continued without missing a beat.

"But we're the perfect match. You compliment me so well, and I know I would fit you just as perfectly."

"You're doing it again." Said Victoria's slightly agitated voice.

"No, I'm not." The blonde replied, knowing what she meant. "I'm being serious. This isn't an act or my attempt at winning you over, it's the truth. Just one date, bella. One. And if you don't enjoy yourself, I swear, I'll never bother you again."

A heavy sigh emitted from the other side of the door and Enrique's heart skipped a beat in anticipation. But before the brunette could reply, a voice to his left spoke instead.

"Master Enrique, essa è tempo per il tuo le vitamine e medicina."

Enrique frowned at the head maid as she stood before him with a stern expression. After a heavy stare-down with the elderly woman, the blonde sighed irritably and spoke back to her. There was a short and heated argument but eventually Enrique sighed heavily and layed his head back against the door.

"What do you say, bella?" He asked calmly.

"Just go with her, Enrique." Came Victoria's reply.

"It's nothing." The blonde replied dismissively. "She just needed to tell me something. What do you say about my proposal?"

"Enrique, go take your medicine and whatever and we'll talk later."

Enrique pulled away from the door and turned to look at it in surprise.

"You speak Italian?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"No. But I know vitamine and medicina means vitamins and medicine. Just go. We'll talk later!"

Enrique blinked at the door for a moment until finally a small smile came to his face and he turned back around again.

"Alright, bella. But I will be back. And I won't give up."

Victoria sighed heavily and straightened up from her position against the door.

"Great." She mumbled sarcastically to herself. "That's a relief."

The brunette had only just made it a few feet into the room when a knock sounded at her door. With a frustrated sigh, she whirled back around, stormed up to the door and threw it open with a little more force then was necessary.

"For the love of beyblade! Will you just leave me alone for five-!"

The brunette stopped and blinked when she realized that the person on the other end of the door wasn't Enrique at all but rather a completely different person all together.

"Oh." She stated simply, still blinking at the boy before her. "Oli. I thought you were Enrique.."

"I gathered that." The greenette replied with slight amusement. "May I come in?"

The brunette blinked at the teen for a few more moments before finally shaking her head slightly and stepping aside.

"Yea, of course. Come in."

Oliver entered the room and took a few steps forward before stopping and turning to face his companion.

"Why won't you give him a chance?" He asked abruptly, getting straight to the point.

Victoria furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"Enrique." Oliver replied simply. "Why won't you give him a chance?"

Victoria frowned and turned away from the greenette.

"Oliver... I know he's your best friend, but.. you just don't understand."

Oliver's expression softened.

"Then make me understand." The french blader replied softly.

Victoria closed her eyes and her frown deepened.

"It's too hard to be with someone who not only has had so many girlfriends, but still has. Enrique could have almost any girl he wanted and he's already got half the world's population wrapped around his finger.."

Oliver sweatdropped.

"That's a slight exaggeration.."

Victoria's eyes opened and she glared at him.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped angrily. "He's such a womanizer!"

The brunette turned her back on Oliver now and the greenette cocked his head to the side curiously as he watched her shoulders slump slightly and her head drop as her arms crossed across her chest.

"You have no idea how it feels..." She whispered softly. "I'm not like those other girls. I'm selfish. If I were to be with Enrique, I'd want him all to myself... I wouldn't want to share him..."

Oliver's heart went out to the girl as he realized that his suspicions had been correct. It was exactly Enrique's nature that kept her out of his reach. In an instant, his feet forced him towards her without his permission. Without hesitation, his arms were around her from behind and his chin was on her shoulder.

"That's not being selfish, Cherie." He whispered softly. "That's called true love."

Victoria's entire body tensed at this and she pulled out of Oliver's arms, looking over her shoulder at him with an angry expression.

"Love?" She repeated, her voice a little sharp. "I don't love Enrique! It was hypothetical! I was just saying _if_ I was with him! You asked me why I won't give him a chance and I told you! He's a player! A womanizer! A playboy! And I have no room in my life for people like him!"

Oliver starred at Victoria's back as she turned her head away from him again. After observing her for a few moments he turned away from her as well and walked over to her dresser. Absently fingering a few spare beyblade parts atop it, he spoke again, this time weighing his words carefully.

"He hasn't been with anyone since you first arrived in Italy, you know."

Oliver watched the brunette from the corner of his eye and he had to resist a smile as he noted that she had an ear turned on him now and her body seemed less tense. Biting his cheek to contain a smile, he continued casually as if they were merely discussing the weather.

"In fact, he hasn't even seen or spoken to another girl besides his mother since the first night you arrived here."

Victoria's full attention was on Oliver now and the greenette could see that she was deeply surprised. A few moments later, however, she realized she was being watched and quickly turned away from Oliver again, once more taking up her shield.

"So?" She asked bluntly. "That means nothing to me."

It was a lie. The biggest one she'd ever told, Oliver was sure. But pushing her now would get him nowhere. Besides, he'd already planted the seed. All he had to do now was wait for it to grow.

"Alright." The greenette said softly. "I just thought you should know."

The french-bred blader crossed the room and placed his hand on the door knob.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, Cherie. Dinner is at Five."

That said, Oliver opened the door and did exactly what he'd said; he left Victoria to her thoughts.

* * *

Enrique sighed in annoyance and pushed the books on the desk away from him.

"Stupid algebra!" The blonde mumbled irritably. "What a dumb subject! Whoever invented this obviously had no social life!"

"Hey, some girls find formulas and numbers sexy."

Enrique looked up from his study to see Victoria leaning with crossed arms against the door to the library. After a moment her words finally sunk in and he smiled.

"But not you, I hope." He replied playfully. To his surprise, a small smile lit her face as well.

"Maybe." She replied a little playfully. "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

Enrique looked down at the beautiful designs and pictures on the covers of his school books, unable to believe that such artwork could contain something so boring. He made a face.

"That's for sure." He said in slight disgust.

Victoria laughed and straightened before approaching the blonde and hoisting herself up on the desk to look down at him.

"So. Did you take your vitamins and stuff?"

Enrique smiled and nodded.

"Yea. Stupid stuff. I don't really need it, it's just some stupid energy and health junk my mother makes me take."

Victoria grinned and reached out to playfully tug the blonde's cheek.

"Mommy knows best, Enri." She said in a babyish tone. The blonde laughed and gently pushed her hand away from his face.

"Didn't think you cared." Enrique said with a playful grin.

"Of course I care." The brunette stated bluntly. "Just because I said no to a date, doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Speaking of which." The blonde said thoughtfully. "Have you thought about my proposal?"

"Yes."

"And? Will you take me up on the offer?"

"Yes."

Enrique frowned.

"Please." The blonde insisted. "Just this once, bella. I'll take you anywhere you want to go and I promise, you will have a good time. Won't you just give me this once chance?"

"Yes."

Enrique's frown deepened.

"I just don't understand. What more could you want? What more could I-" The blonde paused as realization finally struck him.

"Hang on." He said, blinking in astonishment. "Did you say yes?"

Victoria bit the side of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"Yes." She repeated simply.

Enrique narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"As in... yes, you will let me take you on a date?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

Enrique starred at the brunette for a few moments, waiting for her to suddenly exclaim that she was joking or that she had changed her mind. Eventually, when he finally realized she was serious, a huge grin spread across his face.

"HAHA!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "You won't regret it, bella!"

Victoria laughed at the blonde's antics but she made a face when he suddenly grabbed her and moved in.

"Woah!" She exclaimed loudly, lifting her hand in front of her face, which caused Enrique to kiss her palm instead of her lips. "Slow down, Speedy Gonzalas! I said I'd go on a date with you, not that I'd marry you!"

Enrique pulled back with a sheepish expression and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh. Sorry! Got a little carried away."

Victoria laughed and shook her head.

"It's OK. Just don't let it happen again!" She said playfully. "I don't wanna regret this decision!"

Enrique beamed.

"You won't!"

That said the blonde up and bolted for the door, causing Victoria to look after him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" She called after the blonde.

Enrique paused and looked back at her, running on the spot as he spoke.

"To get ready!" He said excitedly. "Meet me at Galleria Vittorio Emanuele at eight o'clock!"

"Wait!" Victoria called again, jumping to her feet now. "I don't-"

But it was too late, the blonde had already disappeared.

"-know where that is..."

The brunette frowned and plopped down into the chair Enrique had recently been occupying as she starred at the spot Enrique had just disappeared from. How was she supposed to find a place when she had no idea how to pronounce it, let alone actually find it?

* * *

Victoria nervously smoothed down a wrinkle on her coat as she sat quietly in the taxi. Her mind was in utter turmoil as she awaited her arrival to Enrique-knows-where. Aqua-marine eyes barely registered the pretty lights flying by outside as the mind behind them kept replaying the events of the day and, most recently, Victoria's conversation with Oliver only a few short minutes ago.

-;-

_"But how do I know if I'm dressed right?" _

_"You look fine, Cherie." Oliver reassured the brunette with a smile as they walked._

_Victoria looked down at the simple yet pretty dress she was wearing. It was a tan colored strapless dress that came to just above the knees and unbuttoned down past her breasts. Underneath she wore a black v-neck shirt, and around the waist was a thick black belt. The dress was casual but still dressy enough to wear out. She dressed the outfit up a little with knee-high brown strapped heeled boots, a few brown bracelets on each arm, silver earrings with brown beads, brown nail polish, a touch of brown eye-makeup with nude-colored lips and, of course, her brown and tan Gucci purse. Her hair was left down and straight as usual around her shoulders.  
_

_Looking back up at her companion, the brunette frowned slightly. _

_"What if I don't know what to do?"_

_Oliver smiled._

_"There's nothing to know." He said, opening the doors that would lead them outside. "Enri wouldn't take you anywhere he knows you'd be uncomfortable."_

_"But what if-"_

_Oliver turned to his friend as they reached the bottom of the front steps and placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"You'll be fine, Cherie." He said gently, cutting her off. "You look beautiful, you're going out with a friend and you're in one of the most beautiful and most awe-inspiring countries on earth. You'll have a wonderful time."_

_Victoria bit her lip as Oliver opened the Taxi door for her and leaned in to speak to the driver in rapid Italian when she got in. Once he was finished he turned back to her with a smile._

_"Have fun and don't worry. It's a beautiful place and Enri is full of surprises. You'll enjoy yourself."_

_Victoria offered the greenette a small smile and she closed her left eye as Oliver leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek._

_"Thank you." She said as the teen straightened up and pulled away from the car._

_"You're welcome. And make sure you keep these handy, it may get a little cold where you're going."_

_Victoria smiled at the greenette as he handed her a pair of tan colored gloves and a cute tan and brown scarf. She frowned however when Oliver placed his hand on the door and looked up at him with furrowed brows._

_"Hang on..." She said in realization. "How do you know that?"_

_Oliver grinned and stepped away from the car._

_"Have fun, Cherie!"_

_Victoria's jaw dropped slightly. _

_"Oli! You know where he's taking me don't you?"_

_"Farewell!"_

_Oliver shut the door and Victoria placed her hand against the glass with a deep frown._

_"Oli, where are we going?... Oli? Oliver!"_

_But the greenette merely smiled and waved as the taxi drove away._

_-;-  
_

Victoria sighed heavily and ceased her fidgeting. She replaced the gloves she'd been picking at into her lap and looked back out the window again.

_"What have I gotten myself into...?" _She thought wearily.

Before long, the taxi stopped and Victoria pulled her purse into her lap, beginning to dig through it for her wallet.

"How much?" She asked the taxi driver, hoping he spoke English.

"Is already pay for." He said in a thick accent.

Victoria paused in her search and looked up at the driver with surprise.

"It's what? By who?"

The driver, who was looking at her in the rear-view mirror, smiled and pointed to his left out the window. When the brunette turned to look with him she blinked blankly at the blonde standing beside the car.

"Enrique?" She blinked in astonishment. How had he already paid for a ride she hadn't even finished yet?

"Thank you." The blonde said politely, looking at the driver through the open window.

The man tipped his hat at the blonde and Enrique turned to his date before opening her door and offering her a hand.

"Shall we?"

Victoria blinked at the blonde a moment before collecting her things and taking the blonde's hand. When she was out of the car, Enrique closed the door and the taxi drove away.

Enrique smiled at his date and lifted her hand to spin her around. When she stopped to face him again, his smile widened slightly and he lifted her hand to his lips for a delicate kiss.

"You look stunning, bella." He said softly.

The brunette mentally cursed to feel her cheeks flush slightly. Her eyes subtly rolled over Enrique's body. He was wearing a black shirt with a green button-down over top along with a stylish, white jacket. Dark blue denims hugged his body just right and a pair of black and green DC sneakers completed the outfit.

Aqua-marine eyes lifted to lock onto baby blue and a small smile lit the owners face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She teased, reaching out to playfully tug at the white clothing. "Nice jacket."

Enrique grinned.

"Why thank you!" He teased back. "I put a lot of effort into this outfit... Admittedly not my own but a lot of thought all the same!"

Victoria laughed and shook her head as she imagined Oliver rummaging through the blonde's closet after seeing some God-awful outfit he'd originally planned.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Enrique grinned again and gestured forward.

"Shall we?" He said again.

Victoria smiled and nodded before the blonde casually took her hand and lead her forward.

"Where are we?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Galleria Vittorio Emanuele." The blonde replied cheekily. Victoria gave him a weary look.

"Yea, I know that." She said with a dull expression. "But what exactly is Galleria... Vitaria... whatever?"

Enrique laughed.

"Vittorio Emanuele." He corrected her with a grin. "It's perhaps not only one of the most beautiful and artistic places in the city, but it's also, in my opinion, the best shopping plaza there is."

Victoria's eyes bugged and Enrique couldn't bite back another grin.

"Come on." He said proudly, tugging on her hand to pull her forward. The brunette's mouth hung agape as she wordlessly followed him forward.

* * *

Aqua-marine eyes looked around in awe as they took in their surroundings. The ice cream held in a peaches and cream fist was nearly forgotten as the brunette scanned the area in wonder. There was so much beauty and history in one place that it completely blew her mind. The street was high and covered over by a massive dome, protecting the visitors and tourists from the weather elements. Every so far along were countless shops and cafes; some familiar some not. The one long street held more art and culture in one stretch of space then she'd ever seen in her life - and having Demetra Nakamura as a Captain, she'd travelled to and seen many places.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Enrique." The brunette said to her date. The blonde smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he took a lick of his ice cream.

"I told you." He said gently. Victoria smiled and took a lick of her ice cream as well.

"So did you want to visit and more shops?"

Victoria turned a serious look on the blonde.

"No." She stated pointedly. "You've already spent enough money on me tonight, and you won't let me pay for anything!"

Enrique grinned and licked his frozen treat again as he thought back to all the shops they'd visited so far. Every time she'd so much as mentioned something she liked or pointed something out, he bought it with a little extra payment to have it delivered to his house. After a while she'd stopped pointing things out, effectively ruining his fun; for the blonde found he liked spoiling the brunette.

"Well, would you have bought any of that stuff yourself?"

Victoria frowned.

"No. The things here are really nice but the shops are all so damn expensive..."

"Exactly." Enrique stated bluntly. "Besides, not like I'm exactly short on cash."

Victoria rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her face.

Enrique finished his ice cream before shoving his hand in his pocket and turning to his date.

"Well, if you're done with shopping, then I've got one more thing to show you here before we move on."

Victoria tried not to seem too excited as she finished her ice cream too.

"Lead the way." She said as casually as she could.

* * *

Aqua-marine eyes blinked down at the image below her before blinking up at her blonde companion.

"Sooo... what is it?"

Enrique smiled.

"Do you want to come back to Italy?.. Or more specifically, Milan?"

The brunette looked confused.

"What? What do you mean? I'm still in Italy aren't I?"

The blonde laughed.

"Yes. But after you leave, I mean. When you go home, back to Finland, would you like to eventually come back here?"

Victoria was a little confused by the strange question but she considered it nonetheless.

Did she want to come back?

She had spent so long fighting and fending the blonde off and determinedly telling him she wanted nothing more then friendship, when here she was; on her first date with him...

Not to mention the fact that Italy was the most wonderful place she'd ever seen.

Finally the brunette looked up at the blonde and gave him a small smile.

"Yes. I definitely want to come back."

Enrique's smile widened considerably and he had to fight it back into submission before it became a full-out, cheesy grin. Moving beside her, the blonde gently placed one hand on her hip and and pointed from her right foot to a spot on the floor.

"OK. Put this foot here, over this hole on the picture... Good. Now twirl around and make a wish!"

Victoria ignored the sudden flutter in her stomach caused by Enrique's touch and instead turned her head to give him an odd look.

"What?" She asked with a small laugh. "Are you serious?"

Enrique laughed too and nodded.

"Dead! You said you wanted to come back!"

Victoria shook her head with a smile before turning forward and closing her eyes. She held her arms up beside her and spun around a few times, all the while repeating her wish in her head.

_"I want to come back to Milan... I want to come back to Milan... I want to come back to Milan... I want to come back to Enrique..."_

Suddenly time stopped and so did Victoria. A loud gasp escaped her as she suddenly froze and her eyes shot open.

"Woah! Hey, are you OK?"

The brunette didn't acknowledge the blonde as he was instantly beside her with one arm around her waist again and one hand around hers, obviously thinking to help her keep her balance.

_"Wh-what was that?"_ Victoria thought in shock. _"Where the hell did that come from?"_

"Victoria?... Tori, are you alright?"

Hearing the long-dubbed nickname said by a voice she was still getting used to, the brunette finally blinked away the clouds in her mind and swallowed hard before turning to her companion.

"I'm fine..." She said softly. "Just uhm... made myself a little dizzy I guess..."

The blonde starred at her for a moment before pulling her a little closer to him and offering a small smile.

"Are you alright now?" He asked gently.

The brunette hesitated for a moment before finally taking a deep breath and looking up at her companion with a small smile of her own.

"Yea. I'm fine."

Enrique released her and took her other hand instead.

"Come on. I've got more to show you."

Her smile returning, Victoria remained silent as she once again followed her date, this time away from the street.

* * *

Victoria starred up at Enrique as she watched him hail a taxi. When one had pulled up in front of them and the blonde turned to her with a smile and polite gesture to say 'after you', she smiled at him again and got into the car. Once the blonde had given the driver directions in rapid Italian, he once again turned to his date when she this time asked him a question.

"Why did Oli give me gloves and a scarf?" She asked curiously. "He said it might get a bit cold where we're going."

Enrique grinned and turned his head slightly to look out the window.

"He did, did he?" The blonde replied cryptically.

Victoria blinked at him for a moment before continuing.

"Yea. He did... you're not gonna tell me are you?"

"Nope." The blonde replied without looking at her. After a moment he turned back to her again. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Victoria sighed but inside she was glad he hadn't told her. She loved surprises!

-;-

Before long, the car pulled up to a rather large building, one with a huge sign written in beautiful calligraphy and Italian words.

"Grazie!" Enrique said cheerfully, reaching forward with some money for the driver.

"Di niente." The driver replied casually.

Enrique opened the door and immediately turned to offer a hand to his date once he'd gotten out.

Feeling a little silly for it, Victoria accepted nonetheless and slid herself out of the car. She looked up at her date again once he'd shut the door to the car and turned forward.

"What is this place?" She asked curiously, not really expecting an answer.

Just as she expected, Enrique merely gestured her forward.

"This way." He said instead.

With a small smile and shake of the head, Victoria once again followed the blonde forward.

-;-

baby blues eyes watched aqua-marine as they looked around the stadium with a slight hint of awe they weren't quite able to hide.

"It's a skating rink?"

Enrique smiled and nodded.

"It is. I thought you might like it."

Victoria bit her lip.

"I do." She said a little quietly, before quickly continuing. "Where are all the people?"

"It's late and the building's closed now."

The brunette furrowed her brows.

"Then how come we're here?"

"It's just us tonight." The blonde replied casually.

Victoria's jaw dropped and she looked up at him in mild shock.

"Enrique! Did you-?"

"Come on." The blonde replied, ignoring the question. "Let's get some skates."

Victoria continued to gape at the blonde as he strolled forward. He turned a corner but after a few moments he poked his head back around to give her a small grin.

"Coming?"

The brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts but couldn't ignore the touched feeling or the overwhelming wave of affection that washed over her when she thought of the blonde and all he'd done for her that night.

"Ya. I'm coming." She said with a smile of her own. She was sure her face was going to end up being frozen in a permanent smile before the night was through.

Enrique offered her a hand as she jogged up to him and when she took it he lead her around the corner and up to a small booth off to the side of the rink.

"What size are you?"

"Eight." The brunette replied.

Enrique turned back to the man in the booth.

"And one nine, please."

Victoria gave the blonde an odd look and he laughed when he turned back to her and handed her her skates.

"You always want to go one size up from your normal shoe size when picking out skates."

"Oh." The brunette replied awkwardly.

Enrique laughed lightly again before accepting his own skates, thanking the man behind the counter and gently placing a hand on the small of Victoria's back to lead her towards a bench.

"What's wrong? You don't wanna skate?"

Victoria bit her cheek as she starred down at her feet and felt a hot flush cross her face.

"Um... no, I do but... I... I've never been skating before."

Enrique paused in tightening up his second skate and starred at his date, mildly stunned.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. "Never?"

Victoria bit her lip and looked up at him, slowly shaking her head.

Enrique blinked at her for a few minutes before finally smiling.

"That's OK." He said casually, looking down to finish his own skates. He then stood up and turned to kneel before the brunette. "Here, I'll show you."

Victoria felt the heat in her face flare as she watched the blonde below her, taking one boot off at a time to be replaced with a bladed one.

"See?" The blonde said casually, looking at what he was doing rather then at her. "You just tighten these up here, then wrap them around here, tighten again, and tie. It's easy."

"I see." The brunette replied softly.

Enrique finally looked up at her and offered her a smile before standing and offering his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked in mock politeness. The brunette laughed and took his hand.

"We shall!" She replied grandly.

The blonde laughed and pulled her to her feet. It only took two steps before the brunette realized that walking in the skates wasn't as easy as it looked. After wobbling a few times and refusing Enrique's help, she finally regained her balance and held her arms up at her sides as she took awkward steps towards the ice.

Holding in a laugh, Enrique continued on ahead of his date, occasionally looking over his shoulder at her, until finally he reached the ice and immediately stepped onto it. Victoria paused and gawked as she watched the blonde gracefully glide around the ice a few times before eventually coming to a casual stop back at the entrance again.

_"He's really good..."_ Victoria thought in admiration. Then a funny thought struck her and she had to resist a snort. _"I'll bet his mother had him in figure skating when he was a kid! Imagine him in those tiny little pants, doing pirouettes and triple axles!"_

Enrique tipped his head to the side as Victoria snorted with laughter, nearly loosing her balance again in the effort.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, half-playfully, half-confused.

Victoria grinned and shook her head as she finally reached the ice.

"Just had a funny thought." She replied in amusement. She then gave the blonde a warm smile. "You're really good. It's kinda intimidating."

Enrique had to resist a huge dopey grin.

"I'm OK." He said modestly. "You should see Oli."

A mental picture popped into the brunette's head, the same one that had occupied it about Enrique, only transferred to Oliver. Again, the brunette snorted with laughter and her date was left bewildered.

"I'm sure you two are... quite a pair on the ice." She replied through her laughter.

Enrique, not sure whether or not to be offended, decided to feign offense as he resisted a laugh of his own.

"I'll have you know we're both regional champs and I'm a three-time gold medalist!"

This made the brunette roar with laughter and the blonde smiled as he shook his head.

"All this coming from the girl who's never been on skates before!"

Victoria suddenly sobered up and bit her lip.

"That's true..." She said uncertainly, looking out over the rink and suddenly unconsciously stepping away from it. "This is stupid, I'll probably kill myself... I'm such a klutz with these kinds of things..."

The brunette suddenly stopped in her retreat as she felt a warm hand gently wrap around hers.

"I'm sorry." Enrique almost whispered. "I was only teasing. Please, just give it a try. It's really not much harder then it looks, I promise. I really think you'll like it."

Victoria bit her lip as she starred into the blonde's face.

"I duno..." She whispered uncertainly, feeling a sudden strange mix of excitement and fear rush over her.

Enrique stepped off the ice and stepped up in front of her, taking her other hand in his as he starred down at her with the warmest smile she'd ever seen.

"I'll help you." He said gently. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

He then leaned down into her face.

"Trust me." He whispered.

Aqua-marine eyes didn't blink as she starred into sapphire blue.

"You better not.." The brunette whispered back, unable to tear her gaze from his.

Enrique pulled back a little and grinned.

Without another word, Enrique took a few steps backwards, gently encouraging the girl before him to follow. She gripped his hands tightly but did, very slowly, follow him nonetheless.

Slowly and carefully, Enrique eased his date out onto the ice until they were almost mid-center. There he stopped and starred down at her.

"There." He said gently. "That's the first step. Ready to skate now?"

Victoria chewed her cheek for a minute but after a moment, she finally nodded her head.

"OK. It's just like walking, you just glide your feet instead. Like this."

The blonde moved backwards as a demonstration and Victoria gasped as she moved with him, making the blonde chuckle. When she realized she was alright, she relaxed.

"You try."

The brunette swallowed as she did as she was instructed and was admittedly pleased with herself when she realized that Enrique was right; it wasn't as hard as she'd thought.

"Good." The blonde said happily. "Now I want you to skate to me."

Victoria nodded, starring at her feet.

"OK. I'm gonna let you go now."

Again Victoria nodded but didn't move. Instead she tightened her grip. After a few moments, Enrique chuckled lightly and his face lowered to appear before hers.

"You have to let me go." He whispered, playful yet tender.

Victoria felt her face flare up and immediately released his hands, refusing to look at him.

"Right." She quickly replied awkwardly. Enrique chuckled again and skated back a few feet.

"OK. Now come to me."

Victoria's eyes narrowed in concentration as she starred at her feet and slowly moved forward. After a little bit she realized that she was doing ok and straightened confidently. Slowly but surely she began to pick up a little more speed until she felt she was well on her way. After a while, she looked up, thinking that the time it was taking her to reach the blonde was much longer then she anticipated. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she caught Enrique moving backwards.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, trying not to laugh. "You were moving! You cheater!"

Enrique laughed and gave a playful shrug.

"You were doing so good." He replied with a grin. "It seemed a shame to stop you. Besides, there's nothing to cheat at; I said come to me and you came. I didn't say I was gonna stay still."

Victoria gave him a playful glare until the blonde's mock pout finally got to her and she caved, breaking into a laugh.

"Whatever." She replied with a smile. "I guess that's what good teachers do."

Enrique gave her a cheeky grin.

"You think I'm a good teacher?"

Instead of giving him the reaction she knew he was hoping for, Victoria grinned back.

"Yea, you are. But being this good at skating... it makes me wonder though."

Enrique feigned a shocked look.

"Oh no you didn't!" He replied in a prissy, way out-of-character sort of way, the snapping of fingers included. "Girl, you gonna pay for that!"

Victoria thought her sides were gonna split, she was laughing so hard. She let out a playful shriek however when the blonde lit off towards her. Turning on her heel, she skated off to the side, knowing she'd never out-skate the blonde when he finally decided he wanted to catch her.

She turned to avoid the wall but her speed was too great and the turn was too sharp, causing her feet to get tangled up as she tried to stop herself. The brunette gasped loudly and her eyes widened as she threw her hands over her face, preparing for impact. However, impact never came as a pair of arms suddenly appeared around her waist, straightening her back upright again.

Victoria lifted her head and peered through her fingers at the smiling blonde above her.

"I told you you could trust me." He whispered tenderly. "I'll never let you fall."

The brunette took her hands away from her face and closed her eyes as she lifted a hand to her chest to calm her thundering heart. After a few moments and a deep breath, she opened her eyes again and smiled up at the blonde. Removing the hand on her own chest, she reached out to instead place it over Enrique's.

"I do trust you." She whispered back.

Enrique reached up to move the hand on his chest to cover his heart, pressing it closer to his chest to force the brunette to feel how fast it was beating. Seeing her blink at him in surprise, the blonde gave her another tender smile and leaned his face down close to hers.

"Take it easy on it." He whispered playfully, his eyes shining with something the brunette couldn't identify. "It's not used to this much excitement."

Victoria was torn between chastising the blonde for his corny line or melting from it...

Oh God help her, she was falling for Enrique's cheesy lines!

Still, he couldn't force his heart to beat faster at will, no one could do that. Had her near-fall and her heart-felt words both really affected the blonde that much...?

Ignoring her own still thundering heart, Victoria slipped her hand out from under Enrique's but seemed unable to pull her gaze away from him.

"And don't let it." She teased playfully. "It won't happen every day."

Enrique starred at her for a moment before finally grinning again and pulling back from the brunette.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied playfully. "So. Since you're such a quick learner, why don't we enjoy this. No matter how good I am, I just couldn't get this place all night."

Victoria laughed lightly.

"Then let's enjoy it while we can."

She wasn't entirely surprised when the blonde moved beside her and, a little cautiously, took her hand. But she knew she'd surprised him when she unexpectedly gripped him back.

* * *

Victoria released a silent and contented sigh as she starred up at the stars.

After leaving the rink, the pair had made their way to a nearby park and situated themselves beneath the shelter of a huge a beautiful tree.

"It's a beautiful night." Victoria commented happily. "The stars are gorgeous."

"Don't tell me you've never been stargazing before either." Enrique teased jokingly.

Victoria starred up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Well... I've never really had the chance or time before." She replied honestly. "Between spending time with the girls and other friends and, of course; training, I've never really stopped long enough before to realize how pretty they really are."

Enrique turned an utterly shocked and stunned look on the girl.

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. "I was only kidding! I never thought you'd _seriously _never done this before. Everybody stargazes!"

Victoria shrugged.

"Not me." She replied casually.

Enrique blinked at her for a few minutes.

"You're not normal!" He eventually said, half-teasing, half serious.

Victoria gave a lopsided smile, not looking at the blonde as she continued to stare up at the sky.

"I know." She said absently. "There are lots of _normal_ things the girls and I have never done. You should see Demi, trust me. That girl never does anything normal. But the things she can and do do..."

The brunette gave a mock shiver, expecting at least a small chuckle or something from the blonde. When he made not a sound, she finally turned to look at him. The emotion she saw in his eyes instantly annoyed her.

"Don't pity me." He said irritably, turning back to the sky again. "I don't need it and I don't want it."

"I don't pity you."

The brunette looked back at him, a little taken aback.

"You don't?" She replied a little surprised. Enrique shook his head.

"No. I'm happy."

When his companion only raised a questioning eyebrow, he himself turned this time towards the sky.

"I'm happy you've never done any of these things. It means I'm the first person you'll ever experience them with. And no matter what, first experiences are always memorable... that means you'll always remember me."

The statement hadn't been another one of the blonde's lines or another attempt to win her over - she knew that. It had been simple and true, casual even, as if it was a common, ordinary and every-day thing to say. It had come straight from his heart.

Victoria swallowed hard as she felt her heart begin to beat itself towards a heart-attack. The physical pain the blonde was beginning to cause her was excruciating... but she absolutely loved it.

"I'll always remember you, Enrique." The brunette said softly. "Even without sharing a first experience."

Enrique smiled but instead of looking at her he closed his eyes.

"I hope so." He said simply. "Because I'll always remember you."

Victoria had to resist a sigh. A few lines in one night was OK, but the blonde had to quit while he was ahead.

Instead of thinking about what the blonde needed to stop saying, Victoria focused on what he'd already said. She turned her face away from him and starred off to the side as she repeated his words in her head. She'd already shared three first experiences with Enrique and all three were a rather big deal to her.

First there was her first competitive beybattle - it had been against him. Second was skating and third was stargazing. Her mind wandered then to a very important first that she hadn't shared with the blonde but was extremely surprised he hadn't attempted yet.

Her first kiss.

The brunette bit her lip as she reached up to place two fingers to it. The blonde had been super-sweet and romantic all night and there were many times he might - just might, have gotten away with such a feat. But against all her expectations, the blonde hadn't tried to kiss her even once.

Unlike before, Victoria was no longer surprised when she felt a pang of disappointment when this thought occurred to her. She also didn't scold herself or curse herself or the blonde when she realized that she almost wished he would have attempted a kiss. No matter how much she didn't want it, no matter how much she tried to deny it, Victoria knew; she was falling for the blonde playboy.

"Must be some heavy thoughts weighing you down there, Tori."

Victoria looked up at the teen beside her and gave him a slight smile.

"Not really." She lied convincingly. "Just considering something. Sometimes it's strange to think how thoroughly wrong you could be about something. It's funny."

Instead of prodding like she'd expected, Enrique merely nodded.

"Totally agree." He admitted truthfully. "I know exactly what you mean."

The brunette frowned slightly as she felt a strange sting at this. When the blonde turned to look at her, his expression softened and he gave her a knowing smile.

"That wasn't directed at you." He assured her. "I thought tonight was going to be the best night I've had in a long time. And I was right."

Victoria's smile returned.

"Ditto." She replied happily.

Enrique regarded his date as she made a brave attempt at resisting a shiver. Shaking his head with a smile, he shrugged off his jacket before wrapping it around her shoulders and following up with his arm. The brunette tensed for a moment when he pulled her close to him but after a few moments she relaxed and snuggled into him slightly as her head leaned down to rest on his shoulder. Resisting a giddy grin, Enrique gave her shoulder an affectionate rub with his thumb as his head rested back against the tree.

Victoria tried to limit her breathing to tiny, insignificant breaths but eventually her body got fed up and forced her to take a deep breath under threat of passing out. As a result, just as she'd feared, she was instantly intoxicated by Enrique's spine-tingling scent.

"Mmmm..." She softly hummed uncontrollably.

"What was that?" Enrique asked in confusion, a slight hint of amusement to his voice.

Victoria felt her entire body burn hotly and she turned her face downwards and away from Enrique so he didn't see.

"Um... nothing..." She mumbled in embarrassment.

Enrique raised an eyebrow but there was a huge grin on his face as he starred down at the brunette.

"If you say so."

Victoria closed her eyes and reached up to pull the jacket tighter around her. Inhaling deeply, she had to bite her lip hard to resist another contented sigh.

Knowing she'd soon give herself away if she didn't take her mind off things, the brunette opened her eyes again and starred at her lap.

"I really had a lot of fun tonight, Enri." She said softly. "Thank you. For everything."

Enrique starred down at the top of the brunette head still resting on his shoulder. He had to literally bite his tongue to keep himself from whooping in excitement and giddy joy. Once he'd calmed down slightly, he spoke again - suddenly glad she couldn't see the huge and dopey grin on his face.

"You're welcome. Thank you for, _finally,_ accepting!... I had a good time too."

Victoria smiled to herself but didn't lift her head from the blonde's chest.

"We should do this again sometime..." She said after a while, barely audible.

Enrique thought his heart was going to explode. He knew that she wasn't ready for his kiss just yet and he knew that no matter how badly he wanted to kiss her, he was only going to push her away right now if he did. So, for now, his patience would have to hold out. After all, it had obviously served him well so far!

"Just say when and where." The blonde replied with a smile.

A huge smile graced Victoria's face and she leaned in closer to the blonde and closed her eyes again.

"I'll do that." She whispered softly.

Enrique's eyes closed too as he replaced his head against the tree again. His cheeks were beginning to hurt from the excessive stretching that they had been given all night, but he felt that was a fair price to pay for something he'd worked and waited so long to get.


	6. Chapter 6 : Lessons

**A/N:** Well, here it is, after a whole month! -_-; I'm HOPING that the next few will come quicker and easier in the near future and that I'll get this one and AWOD complete asap. In any case, hope you guys like this one! Please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the members of Vilikosto!

* * *

Victoria hummed softly to herself as she placed a stack of shirts into her obnoxiously large suitcase. After filling it to the brim with everything it could possibly hold, she threw a second case onto the bed proceeded to fill it as well. It wasn't until this one too was finally full that a certain blonde made his way into the room. Blinking at the brunette, he tipped his head to the side before addressing her.

"Going somewhere, bella?" He asked curiously. Victoria looked up at him and smiled.

"The girls and I were talking over the past few nights and we realized how much we really miss each other." She said cheerfully. "This is the longest we've ever been away from each other so last night we managed to convince Demi that we deserved and needed a little break."

The brunette grinned wide as she turned back to her suitcase and placed a few small cases inside.

"So, we decided to go visit Kage in China! Russia is too cold and we've already been to America. I wanted to see somewhere I haven't been before and Kage didn't care so we decided on China! That way we can get to know the White Tigers too. And if I can help it, hopefully spark a little romance between my favorite silent blader and a certain neko-jin!"

Enrique smiled at the brunette's enthusiasm and shook his head.

"That's wonderful, bella." He said, genuinely happy for her. "I don't suppose you'd like some company on that long journey to China?"

Victoria laughed as she finally packed the last of her things and zipped up the suit case. Turning back to the blonde with a smile, she placed her hands on her hips.

"You've got to study." She replied, not missing the obvious hint. "Oli and I warned you that you'll regret putting it off. You should have studied with us instead of goofing off in the pool and going for those massages and all that other silly stuff."

"It's no big deal." Enrique replied, casually waving a dismissive hand as he walked further into the room. "Studying it so boring. Besides, I can study on the ride there."

Victoria shook her head with a smile and turned to hoist one of her bags off the bed and deposit it onto the floor.

"No you won't." She said bluntly. "I know you better. That's why you're staying here and studying!"

Victoria picked up one of the massive bags and headed past Enrique towards the door.

"Besides, it's nothing you're not used to; you do this kinda thing all the time. It's not a big deal, you really won't be missing much, Enri."

Enrique grabbed the other massive bag from the bed, almost toppling over for a moment from the weight of it, before quickly steadying himself and darting after Victoria, bewildered over the ease of which she carried a bag of equal size plus a carry on.

"But, bella, I'd be the perfect addition to your vacation!" The blonde insisted as the two made their way down the long hall.

"Enri, I said no." Victoria said firmly. "I told you; you should have studied. Consider this your lesson for next time."

Enrique frowned as the two made their way down the long staircase leading to the main entrance, him having a great deal more difficulty then his companion. When finally the two reached the bottom - the blonde now panting heavily - they made their way into the grand entrance hall and stopped close to the front doors.

"You're so cruel, bella." Enrique said dramatically, depositing his the huge suitcase next to the two Victoria had just set down.

The brunette turned away from the large mirror she had been absently checking her image in and gave the blonde a smile.

"You know those silly theatrics don't work on me." She said simply, but there was a warm glint in her eyes nonetheless.

Approaching the blonde, Enrique's breath hitched in surprise as Victoria wrapped her arms around him and turned her head to rest her cheek on his chest.

"We'll only be gone a week." She said softly. "You won't even have time to miss us."

Enrique felt his heartbeat quicken as he wrapped his arms around the brunette and leaned down to rest his cheek atop her head.

"I'll miss you as soon as you're out the door..." He whispered softly.

Victoria felt her heart jump and bit the side of her cheek as a hot wave washed over her. She knew she should pull away, that the longer they held each other, the harder it would be to separate. But she couldn't will herself to release him.

Thankfully, a familiar voice broke up the moment and saved the two the trouble of having to do it themselves.

"Are you ready to leave, cherie?"

Victoria opened her eyes and finally pulled away from Enrique to look past him and smile at Oliver.

"Yea, I'm ready."

Enrique turned around and frowned at his best friend.

"You're going to?" He asked, remembering Victoria's comment.

_"We'll only be gone a week."_

The blonde's frown deepened.

_"I thought she meant her and the girls..."_ He thought, not liking the idea in the slightest.

Noting the other boy's face, Oliver gave the blonde a slightly guilty smile.

"We won't be long, mon ami." He said guiltily. "This is for your own good."

Enrique watched as the butler and a few maids appeared to carry the bags and Oliver walked after them towards the now open door. Victoria watched him for a moment before looking back to Enrique with a guilty smile of her own.

"It really is for your own good." She whispered softly. She then stepped forward and pressed a tender kiss to the blonde's cheek. "I'm sorry, Enri..."

That said the brunette turned without another word and left the mansion, not sparing the blonde a second glance as she followed Oliver down the front steps and into the waiting limo.

"For my own good." Enrique repeated aloud in disgust. "I'll show them 'for my own good!' I don't need them to have fun!"

That said the blonde turned and stalked off to his room to fetch his cell, not giving a second thought to his best friend and the girl who's just left him behind.

* * *

Victoria smiled as she stepped out of the taxi and looked around. Taking a deep breath she sighed happily as she starred up at the huge building before her.

"I love it already." She commented happily. Beside her, Oliver reached up to move his designer sunglasses from their spot over his eyes to the top of his head.

"Oui, it's magnificent." He said with a smile. "I have no idea why I never bothered to make a trip to China before now. It really is beautiful."

Victoria nodded and opened her mouth to speak again when she was suddenly interrupted by a loud squeal. Her head jolting to the side, her bags dropped to the ground as she was suddenly ambushed by a red and purple blur.

"TORI! I missed you!"

Victoria laughed as she steadied herself and wrapped her arms around Keisha.

"I missed you too Ki-Ki!"

Pulling away to give the brunette a mock glare, Keisha turned to give Oliver a smile and a small hug as well. The greenette laughed lightly as he returned the hug.

"Nice to see you again, Oli!" She said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you again as well, Keisha."

Keisha pulled back and the three turned to see a small group approaching them. Victoria grinned and ran at them, enveloping Kage in a hug as the silent blader and her companions smiled and laughed lightly. Shaking his head with a smile, Max turned to Oliver and the two shook hands and greeted each other.

"Kage!" Victoria exclaimed excitedly. "I missed you!"

Kage smiled and hugged the girl back. Placing a hand to the top of the brunette's head when she pulled away, a silent gesture of agreement. The brunette grinned, then turned and greeted Max and the White Tigers in a similar fashion, who all greeted her just as warmly. The brunette looked around when the initial greetings had been passed around and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Where's Demi?" She asked with a frown. "Don't tell me she couldn't take time off her 'busy schedule' to spend time with us? I would have thought she'd be glad to be rid of Tala for a while."

Keisha rolled her eyes while Kage looked amused.

"Oh, she came all right." The redhead said bluntly. "But she's a little busy at the moment."

When Victoria gave her a questioning look, Kage lifted a hand to point some ways off. Victoria followed the gesture and grinned to see a familiar, beautiful brunette having what looked like a very heated conversation some feet away on her cell. After watching her appear to argue with the person on the other end for a while, her temper clearly rising rapidly, Victoria finally grinned wide and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Hey grouch! Think you can spare a moment for your team? Tala can wait a week for you!"

Familiar silver eyes locked on aqua-marine ones as the brunette's head suddenly snapped towards her. Demetra starred at Victoria for a moment until finally a whisper of a smile graced her face and she spoke a quick farewell into the cell before disconnecting the call and approaching her team.

"I see that mouth of yours is a big as it ever was." The Captain said with a smirk as she reached the small group. Victoria grinned.

"Did you expect it not to be?" She replied teasingly. Demetra snorted slightly.

"No I did not."

Her grin widening, Victoria jumped forward and threw her arms around the tall girl. To everyone but her team's surprise, Demetra wrapped her arms around the other brunette to hug her back.

"I missed you, Demi." Victoria said with a smile. Demetra pulled away from her.

"Me too." She replied softly.

"Okay!" Mariah suddenly announced loudly, a wide grin on her face. "How about we get you guys settled in and show you around!"

"Sounds good!" Victoria replied enthusiastically.

"Great!" The pinkette said with a happy smile. "You'll all be staying at Lee's and my aunt's house with Kage and the rest of us. We've only got four rooms so we'll all have to share. But we've got lots of blankets and pillows and stuff so I promise, you'll all be comfortable. Plus, it's a lot cheaper then a hotel!"

Victoria grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"You mean Kage has been rooming with you guys?" She asked, giving the silent blader a cheeky grin.

Kage was suddenly looking away from them all with a bright pink dusting across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Of course!" Mariah replied with a wide grin of her own, quite obviously on the same wave link as Victoria as she turned a mischievous look on the girl. "It's been interesting with her around!"

Kage looked ready to keel over and both her and Lee now were scarlet. It had been strange at first, learning of the amethyst-eyed blader's feelings but eventually her teammates had gotten used to it. Where at first they had believed her feelings had been for a certain neko-jin Captain, they now understood Mariah's words at the end of the American tournament when the pinkette had insisted the silent blader get to know her teammate - she had been referring to her brother, not her own crush. It was all very sweet and adorable in Victoria and Keisha's eyes. For Kage however, it was all nothing but a down-right embarrassment.

Lifting her hand to emit a small cough of embarrassment, Kage closed her eyes before lifting both hands to speak.

All laughing slightly, Victoria nodded at the silent blader.

"Yea, you're right. Come on guys, lets let them get us settled in! I wanna see more of China!"

All agreeing, everyone picked up their luggage and followed the White Tigers the short distance to their destination, making small talk and getting to know each other better along the way.

* * *

Victoria smiled as her eyes watched her friends, new and old, from behind her designer shades. They were all having fun at the beach and the brunette felt that after all the trouble and stress they'd been through, they all deserved it.

Aquamarine eyes trailed down the beach until they fell on a particular pair that made the girl smile. Keisha and Max were playing in the surf, apparently looking for something. The brunette's question was answered when Max suddenly stooped to pick something up and Keisha grinned excitedly when he straightened to show her a sand dollar. After taking it into her own hands to examine it for a while, she carefully placed it back down in the wet sand and watched like an excited little child as it quickly buried itself again. Looking up at her blonde beau with laughing eyes, Keisha offered him a special sweet smile she usually reserved just for him. Victoria couldn't help but watch, entranced, as Max slipped his arms around her and pulled her close, his forehead against hers as he smiled down at her and spoke no doubt sweet words meant only for her. The petite redhead blushed cutely and smiled and Max's eyes sparkled before leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. This made the butterflies in Victoria's stomach begin to flutter as she watched the pair. Max and Keisha were the perfect couple and she found herself, like many times before, wishing she'd be able to find at least half of the happiness they gave each other for herself.

With a slightly giddy smile, Victoria turned away from her favorite couple and searched the beach until she found another, hopefully soon-to-be couple she really liked. A short distance off, Kage was starring off out over the water, watching and listening intently as Lee pointed out over the horizon and told her something he obviously thought was very important - that or he was explaining something she'd asked him about. The brunette watched the silent blader for some time and while to most it might seem like polite interest, Victoria knew the difference. She, like the rest of her team, could see the way the amethyst-eyed blader looked at the neko-jin, the glances she gave him that she was sure no one noticed. The longing in her eyes that told the outside world just how much she wanted to just reach out and touch the Chinese blader, how badly she wanted to speak to him, laugh with him, carry out a normal conversation with him. But those things were all impossible for the silent blader for more reasons then one. It hadn't taken Victoria long after arriving in China to realize that though the rest of his teammates had all but mastered the girl's special language, Lee had yet to do so and it often frustrated him that he seemed to be the only one who couldn't understand what Kage was trying to say. To Victoria it was a down right tragedy, but she knew that if things between them were meant to be, then they would be.

Finally moving on, Victoria's eyes fell on her Captain, who was laid out on the blanket beside her, just out of reach of the shade of the other brunette's huge umbrella. Her eyes were closed behind her dark sunglasses and one hand was resting on the blanket up over her head while the other was laid out by her side. Her left leg was lifted ever-so-slightly and her skin was simply glowing radiantly as the sun kissed it all over. To anyone else, it would appear that the beautiful blader was snoozing peacefully, but Victoria knew the difference. Demetra never slept, merely rested, and she was always alert. Still the younger brunette took the time to observe. Her eyes lowered a little and she frowned at the bright white, angry marks that marred the once flawless flesh. The scars started just below the brunette's shoulders and trailed down her chest and stomach, partly concealed by her bikini top but still very much visible.

Victoria bit her lip as scary memories came back to her, memories of how her Captain had gotten the scars in the first place. Her battle with Tala had been one of epic proportions and and seeing the beauty's scarred skin now, she knew without a doubt that Tala's twin markings undoubtably still marred his skin as well. Thought it was very sad that Demetra hadn't come out unscathed, Victoria was very glad that the war-like battle had occurred; it was because of it that the girls were where they were and for that thought alone, Victoria was grateful.

"Stop starring."

Aquamarine eyes moved back up to Demetra's face but the silver eyes were still closed.

"I can't help it." Victoria replied simply. "I never imagined you'd be stuck with something... like that. You're so careless and stubborn, Demi."

Demetra spoke again but still her eyes remained closed.

"It's a scar." She replied simply. "Nothing more. It doesn't hinder my movement or the way I live my life so it therefor has so significance or consequence."

Victoria couldn't help but smile at this. While such a colossal defect on her own flesh would have had the younger brunette mortified and devastated to tears, Demetra hadn't so much as shed a tear and she was as accustomed to and used to it as the nose on her face. There was no doubt about it; the girl was one of a kind.

No longer feeling guilty or sorry for her Captain, Victoria grinned.

"So, how's Russia?"

Demetra's face appeared indifferent for the most part and still her eyes remained closed, but the younger brunette noticed the corner of her lips turn up ever-so-slightly in a scowl.

"Cold." The silver-eyed blader replied bluntly.

Victoria chewed her cheek to resist a laugh, getting the feeling she was talking about more then the weather and climate of the country.

"I see." Victoria replied, her grin widening. "So how's Tala? No new scars I see. Has he been so lucky?"

This time a full-out scowl crossed Demetra's face and she turned her head away from Victoria as her hand unconsciously came up to brush her cheek with her fingertips.

"He's just as big a bastard as he always was." The Captain growled furiously.

This bewildered her teammate. What had the subconscious gesture meant? What had Tala done to her this time? Had he kissed her? No, that was impossible, she would have killed him for that, not to mention that Tala himself would rather commit suicide. Victoria had never seen a pair so thoroughly loathe each other so much as those two did, it was a good thing Kai was there to keep the peace - as strange a concept as that was.

Victoria tilted her head to one side. So if not a kiss, then what? Had Tala physically struck her? No, that couldn't have been it either, she would have killed him for that too. So then why had the older blader touched her cheek? What significance did that hold?

_"Come to think of it..."_ The younger brunette thought suddenly. _"Wasn't there a slight red mark on that cheek?... What did she do...? Or rather, what did he do to her? And did he do it on purpose?"_

Finally Demetra seemed to realize what she was doing and removed the hand from her face while her scowl deepened. Turning her head again, the Captain finally opened her eyes and looked up at her younger teammate.

"What about you?" She asked calmly now. "How's Italy?"

Victoria smiled again now and opened her mouth, but before she could speak, she shrieked as a spray of icy water suddenly hit her.

"Yeah! How's Italy, Tori? Haven't killed Enri yet?"

Victoria turned to the redhead who had just plopped down beside her, shaking her wet copper curls, and laughed before wiping off the water. She opened her mouth to speak, just as Max sat beside his girlfriend, but once again before she could speak, a voice from her other side cut her off.

"Actually, they're both getting along quite well." Oliver said with a bright smile from Victoria's left. "In fact, they just had their first date a few weeks ago and they've been getting along famously ever since."

Now Victoria's face was scarlet and she turned to Oliver with a mock glare, only to see him smiling innocently with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Oooooo! Really now?" Keisha said with a huge grin. "You didn't tell us about that, Tori!"

"Wasn't planning on it either..." The brunette mumbled under her breath. The redhead turned to Oliver then.

"She's no fun, Oli! Give us some details, can you? We'll never get anything out of her!"

Oliver chuckled and looked at the still blushing brunette.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to tell you." He said playfully. "If you want to know something, you'll have to weasel it out of her."

Victoria was immediately grateful for this answer. She knew Enrique always told Oliver everything and their date was no exception. Still the greenette kept the story to himself in favor of letting Victoria tell it in her own time.

Keisha pouted.

"Awe! Come on, Tori! I always give you details! Be fair!"

The brunette crossed her arms and closed her eyes, her flush brightening ever-so-slightly.

"I'll tell you about it later..." She finally mumbled.

This got a loud whooping cheer from Keisha and the others either laughed, shook their heads or both.

After listening to Keisha gush and ramble playfully and excitedly for a while, Demetra finally spoke up, the Captain now sitting up straight as she sat among the small group.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself." She said emotionlessly. "Just make sure you don't depend on them too heavily, Tori. Remember the reason we separated in the first place."

Victoria looked at her Captain and nodded.

"I know." She replied softly.

Looking between the two, Oliver finally set his eyes on Demetra and smiled warmly.

"You have no worries mademoiselle." He said reassuringly. "Victoria always practices and trains in her spare time, and she's always challenging Enri and myself, as well as some of the bladers in the parks from time to time. She's even managed to beat me once or twice, though she has yet to obtain more then a tie with Enri."

The greenette chuckled softly as he looked at Victoria and noted her sour expression.

"Though she does keep trying. I'm sure she'll beat him one day."

A small glint of pride flashed across Demetra's face and she nodded once.

"Good." She said simply. "I'm glad to see she's got someone to help her. I'm proud of you Tori... I'm proud of all of you actually. Keep up your training and we'll cut through the competition at world's with ease."

This got playful snorts and comments all around from the members of other teams but Demetra merely smirked and ignored them all.

After hanging and spending a little more time together, the sun began to set so everyone decided to head back to the house for a bite to eat. Once that was done, they all sat around the living room of the house and chatted for a bit. Soon enough the hands of the clock rose high and the group realized it was getting late.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mariah exclaimed suddenly. "I've got to pick up some more groceries for tomorrow! Kage, Ray, will you come with me please? I'll need someone to help me carry everything."

Kage nodded and Ray agreed and both stood up to follow the pinkette.

"I'll come too." Lee said simply, standing up to follow as well.

"There's no need of you girls carrying heavy bags. Ray and I can manage."

Kage blushed brightly and lifted her hands to say something to him. As usual, Lee starred at her hands as he concentrated hard on what she was trying to say.

"You... need to go to the bathroom?"

Kage's face flushed furiously and she vigorously shook her head and tried again, slower this time.

"It's... going to rain?"

Kage sighed while Mariah smacked her forehead and Ray sweat-dropped. The silent blader tried a third time and the others could tell that Lee was getting greatly frustrated.

"OK, OK, I got it!... You want to pick up some pickles!"

Kage, Mariah and Ray collapsed and the people still inside the living room roared with laughter while Lee worked himself into a foul mood, his face now scarlet with embarrassment.

"For the love of beyblade!" Mariah exclaimed in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips as she gave her brother an irritated expression. "She said; 'Thank you, Lee!' That you're always offering to help, and it would be nice to have your company!"

"Oh." The neko-jin replied simply, looking away from them all with a sour expression. He was seemingly unable to decide whether to be embarrassed over the comment or angry that he hadn't been able to understand it.

In the end, Kage placed a hand on his shoulder and when he lifted his chin to look at her, the warm smile she gave him made his anger and frustration instantly sizzle out.

"I'll catch on one day..." He said softly, offering her a small smile of his own.

Kage's smile widened slightly and she nodded, gesturing then towards the others.

"Yea, let's go."

Victoria and Keisha resisted giddy squeals while Max and Oliver grinned openly, all watching the small group as they turned and finally left.

"Awe!" Victoria cooed dreamily. "Those two have so much chemistry!"

"Yes, it's too bad Lee is so oblivious." Oliver said with a smile, sweat-dropping slightly.

"He is, isn't he?" Keisha agreed, sweat-dropping as well.

"As _fun_ as this is." Demetra began sarcastically. "I've got an important call to make. Excuse me."

The small remainder of people watched as Demetra stood up and silently left the room.

"Breal or Kai, no doubt for a _status report_." Victoria mocked in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"No doubt." Keisha agreed simply.

"Well, now that there's only four or us." Max said with a smile. "How about we go exploring a little? I bet China is really pretty at night."

Victoria looked at Oliver and the greenette smiled and shrugged. The brunette turned back to the couple with a smile of her own.

"No, it's alright. Why don't you to go and have a look around? We're here for a week so we still have lots of time left together."

"Alright. Give us all call if you change your mind." The blonde said with a smile.

That said he stood up and offered Keisha his hand. After linking their hands together, the two waved and bid the other pair farewell before leaving as well.

"That was nice." Oliver said kindly. Victoria looked at him.

"It's true though. Those two are the sweetest couple I've ever met. I want them to have a little alone time together while here too, I'm not sure how much they actually get back in America what with Judy and Max's teammates on their case all the time. Besides, like I said, we've all got lots of time left together yet, it's only the first day after all."

Oliver smiled and a strange glint lit his eye, one Victoria couldn't identify.

"You'll have what they have too soon enough, Victoria." He said gently. "I'm sure of it."

Victoria starred at him for a few moments before eventually looking away out the window with another small smile.

"I know." She said softly. "And I'm not really impatient anymore... I'm willing to wait."

Oliver watched the brunette for another while until eventually he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Why don't we take a walk?" He suggested cheerfully. "I'm sure the beach is even more beautiful at night."

Victoria looked up at him and blinked for a moment before finally excepting his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"I'm sure it is!" She agreed happily. "Let's go."

* * *

"Again, I have no idea why I never considered China as a spot to visit before." Oliver said softly as the two walked along in the surf, their sandals in their hands. "It truly is a beautiful place."

Victoria smiled and nodded as she starred out over the moonlit ocean.

After a long silence, Oliver turned to her and watched her for a few moments before speaking.

"What's on your mind, Cherie?" He asked softly.

Victoria remained silent as she considered the moment, the moments that had occurred since she left Finland and the moments that could be occurring had things panned out just a little differently.

Eventually Oliver looked down and closed his eyes, stopping as another small smile came to his face.

"You're thinking about Enri, aren't you?"

Victoria stopped as well and looked back at Oliver with a slightly surprised expression. After a few moments she turned fully around to face him and a small flush stained her cheeks.

"Of course not..." She whispered softly.

But it was no more convincing to the greenette then it was to herself. She _was _thinking about the blonde, how she felt about him just then, how differently she had felt about him when she'd first met him, how she used to have feelings for Oliver, and just when exactly her world turned upside down.

She knew she still cared deeply for Oliver, but somehow, at some point, those feelings had morphed into something different, something more brotherly rather then romantic. Now Enrique held those feelings and she had no idea how to take them back. Somehow she knew that Oliver had sensed this, had all along, and she knew that he was aware just how and when her feelings had changed, as well as the fact that they would. Now she understood why the greenette had never made a move towards her as Enrique had or why he hadn't accepted the advances she'd given him; he somehow knew that her feelings would one day be transferred to Enrique and it both disturbed and relieved her to finally realize this.

Eventually Oliver's eyes opened and a playful glint sparkled in his eyes as he noted the revelation on the brunette's face. Finally she understood.

"Don't lie to me, Cherie." He said softly. "You're terrible at it."

Victoria turned her head slightly observing Oliver slightly through the corner of her eye.

"You knew all along." She said simply.

Oliver, apparently knowing what she was talking about, smiled slightly and turned wordlessly away from her to face the ocean. Stepping back a few feet, he lowered himself until he was sitting in the sand and leaned back to rest on one hand while he starred out over the ocean.

Victoria walked over to the greenette and sat herself beside him. A long and peaceful silence passed between them until eventually the brunette spoke again.

"I don't understand how things changed..." She whispered softly, not looking at Oliver as she too starred out over the ocean. "Why they changed... I didn't want them to... I didn't want to fall for that big dummy..."

Oliver grinned slightly as he continued to stare out ahead of him.

"No one ever actually wants to fall in love with Enri." He said gently. "It just happens. And it does happen quite often... But still, I must say; this is the first time he's really shown genuine interest in someone before. Usually he loses his nerve or interest by now, or vise versa. Enri always treats his... _ladies _well but... in the end, it never works out."

The greenette closed his eyes for a moment then, another small smile coming to his lips.

"Until you..."

Victoria felt her face flush again and a sickeningly sweet wave washed over her at the concept that Oliver was offering. Still, she tipped her head slightly to one side as she watched him.

"What I felt for you was real, Oli..." She whispered truthfully. "I know it was... But..."

Oliver opened his eyes again and turned his head to offer her a warm and reassuring smile.

"I know." He replied softly. "I always knew."

This made Victoria's flush brighten but Oliver continued before she could speak.

"But I also knew how you felt about Enri, if not merely deep down. That's why I didn't make a move, why I didn't accept your advances. I knew it was best to remain friends because one day you'd realize your true feelings. And when that happened, I wanted to make sure that things were as uncomplicated for you as possible."

Victoria felt another hot wave wash over her, this time a different kind of affection. She had been right about Oliver and this motions and once again she was both disturbed and relieved at the same time.

Finally she looked down at her feet in the sand.

"Well, despite your best efforts, Oli, things are still complicated." She teased softly.

Oliver laughed lightly.

"I know." He replied gently. "But that's love. It's no more complicated then it is for everyone else. You'll get through, Cherie."

Victoria looked back up at Oliver and her eyes sparkled as she starred into his.

"Are you angry, Oli?" She whispered softly. "Or hurt?... Or disappointed?"

Oliver's expression softened considerably and he gave her his warmest and most sincere expression.

"Of course not." He cooed soothingly. "As I said, I knew what would happen and I'm very grateful for it. It's so wonderful to see Enri finally settling down, that he's found someone he's truly in love with, and it's just as wonderful to see that it's you. I'm very happy for you both, Victoria. I promise."

Aquamarine eyes sparkled slightly with un-shed tears of joy as her emotions suddenly overwhelmed her.

"I'm so glad I met you, Oliver." She whispered happily.

Oliver swallowed, a sudden rush of emotion washing over him as well. Wordlessly he pulled her into a hug and the brunette wrapped her arms around him as he held her close.

"I'm happy to have met you too, Cherie." He whispered back. "You're a wonderful person.

Victoria sniffled softly and pulled back from the greenette after a few moments.

"Thank you, Oli... for everything."

Oliver smiled again and laughed lightly.

"Don't thank me yet!" He replied playfully. Victoria laughed and both looked forward again.

There was another long silence until eventually Oliver looked up at the moon for a moment before speaking once again.

"You should go for it." He said suddenly. "You should tell him how you feel and let him show you his feelings... I'll be there of course. I'll be there to help you whenever you both need it."

Victoria bit her lip before looking up at the moon as well.

"Maybe..." She whispered after a few moments. "With you there... what's there to be afraid of?"

Oliver grinned happily as he leaned back on both hands. Still starring up into the moon he released a contented sigh.

_"You've got her right where she needs to be, Enri."_ He thought happily. _"Just don't make a liar out of me. If you're going to keep her then loose the harem... I can't imagine any girl in her right mind actually wanting to be a part of that... least of all the girl who'll make you swallow your own privates if she catches you!"_


	7. Chapter 7 : Trouble

**A/N: **Okay so I totally didn't expect to get this one out in the same day as the last update but... BONUS! Lol. Anyway, I'm sorry this one is so pathetically short, and also, you're all most likely gonna wanna kill me at the end for everything I put Enri through in this chapter... trust me, it absolutely KILLED me t write it ! TT_TT Having said that, the drama in this chapter is thicker then the rest of the chapters, I swear! It's a one-time thing! lol. So, without further adieu, on with the story! :3

**Disclaimer:** I own the members of Vilikosto and nothing more!

* * *

Several pairs of eyes widened in shock and horror at the waste and ruin that lay before them.

"Mon dieu!" Oliver exclaimed in shock, his hand going to his mouth. "What in the world happened here?"

"It looks like a tornado struck." Demetra said bluntly, frowning as she looked around.

The Giancarlo mansion was completely trashed and indeed looked like a tornado or hurricane had struck, or like it had been through one of the world wars at the very least.

The small group watched a few maid scurrying in and then out of the room carrying garbage bags and cleaning utensils.

"Where's Enrique?" Max asked rhetorically. Keisha gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh no! You don't think he's hurt, do you? What if the place was robbed?"

Kage and Demetra exchanged a look before moving forward as one into the next room. After a hesitant pause, the rest of the group followed.

When the small group piled into the living room off to the side of the main entrance hall, they looked at Demetra and Kage to see dark and dim looks on their faces. Following the girl's gazes, they all gasped and/or frowned to see what the girls were so displeased about.

Stretched out on one of the huge couches was Enrique, his head lolled back on the back of the couch with a pretty girl under each of his arms, both draped over him rather inappropriately.

The heat in the room suddenly rose several degrees and the group turned to see Keisha and Demetra aflame as they glared holes through the blonde and is companions.

"Go and distract Victoria." Demetra seethed dangerously. "Make sure she doesn't come back until this _mess_ is cleaned up."

Max, Oliver and Kage all exchanged looks before turning and hurrying out of the mansion, going off to find the brunette who was still unpacking her things from the car.

Her fists at her side, Demetra stalked over to the couch and reached down to grab both girls by the front of their barely-there shirts and pull them to their feet. The disturbance immediately awoke the girls and they instantly sobered up when they say Demetra starring down at them with a murderous glare.

"I suggest you make yourselves scarce." She snarled viciously. "_Now_."

The girls gulped, their faces going several shades whiter before Demetra roughly dropped them to the ground. Without a word or hesitation, the two scrambled up and bolted out the door. Turning back towards Enrique, Demetra made to grab him as well but a quick red blur halted her in her tracks.

The crack of a good, sound slap echoed well outside the living room as Keisha's hand was brought up to connect with the beautiful Europeans face. Enrique came to his taps immediately and bolted up, his hand instantly going to his now scarlet and throbbing face.

"OW!" He yelled loudly. "What the-"

Looking up, the blonde's face paled considerably as he noted the two murderous looking young women hovering over him.

"Ladies!" He attempted suavely. "Let me expl-"

He was cut off by another hard, sound slap to his other cheek.

"Can it, playboy!" Keisha growled furiously. From beside her, Demetra was eyeing the normally cheery and happy-go-lucky girl with slight surprise and pride, greatly impressed with the redhead. "I don't want to hear it! We were off having fun and spending time together while Tori was left feeling guilty half of the trip for not taking you along! And here you are necking it up with some blonde bimbos while shes gone as if she'd never been there in the first place! You disgusting pig!"

Enrique cringed painfully, Keisha's words wounding him far deeper then her hard slaps ever could have.

"I...I didn't mean to..." He replied hoarsely, his voice cracking slightly. "I was just... I felt so bad that she took Oliver and not me that I..."

The blonde paused and bit his lip looking away from the girls.

"It was only supposed to be a few people..." He whispered softly. "Just something to... get my mind off of things... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand... "

Baby blues turned to look back up at the girls and both were a little shocked to see genuine tears in them - though they were very careful to hide it and keep up the facade.

"Please... I really care about Victoria.. so much... please don't let me ruin this. Help me, I'll do anything!"

Both girls were glaring at the blonde with the utmost disgust, but whereas Demetra was willing to let him lie there and rot, Keisha could feel herself beginning to cave.

"I'll help you this time Enrique, but know this; it will NEVER happen again!"

Enrique's expression brightened hopefully.

"I swear!" He choked.

Demetra scowled and reached out to grab the front of his shirt, leaning down and yanking him forward until she was almost nose-to-nose with him.

"Understand this you little bastard!" She snarled just as savagely as she had at the girls. "I'm not one for second chances and I never liked you from the start so you sure as hell aren't in my good graces now! But I know that for some reason I'll never comprehend, Victoria thinks something over you which means to hurt you will mean hurting her and that I won't allow to happen."

The Captain shoved the blonde roughly back onto the couch and loomed over him like Death himself.

"I have no time for Huoras like you, or should I say _Puttana_?" Demetra's words were sharp and cold as a bladed knife and cut the blonde just as deeply. "You know what that means don't you?"

Enrique cringed again and tears prickled the corners of his eyes, once more feeling the girl's words wound him deeply. He had no idea what Huoras meant but he knew the second one and judging by Demetra's suggestive tone, he guessed the first meant the same thing.

_Whore._

They were certainly punishing him for what he'd done. The blonde didn't want to think what would have happened had he actually been dating Victoria...

"I'm sorry." Enrique choked. "I swear, I never meant to hurt anyone... I meant what I said, I really do care about Victoria, I swear... I've never felt that way about anyone before..."

His baby blues were glossy as he bit his lip and starred pleadingly up at the icy-eyed blader.

"You have to believe me, Demetra..." He choked in a strangled whisper.

Demetra snorted and looked down the length of her nose at the blonde.

"Your pathetic theatrics don't work on me, Huora." She seethed. "This will be the first and last time I help you and remember my words; it's _not_ for _you!"_

That said, Demetra turned to Keisha, who was looking at Enrique out the corner of her eye, feeling a little guilty for him. She believed Demetra's approach was a little harsh but she also knew the reasoning. Demetra wanted to scare and scar the blonde so badly that he never so much as considered doing anything that would hurt Victoria again. If her methods succeeded then it would be worth it, no matter how harsh. In the end, the Captain was protecting the one of the only people who actually meant anything to her in life, and she was doing it the only way she knew how.

Keisha sighed and reached up to rub her hands down over her face. When she looked back at the blonde again she gave him a deep frown.

"Just how long has this party been going on for anyway?"

Enrique reached up to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um... since you all left..." He muttered under his breath. Both girls gawked at him.

"The whole week?" She exclaimed in shock. "You idiot!"

Demetra growled again and she closed her eyes as a vein throbbed in her forehead.

"Get your ass up and go grab a shower!" She hissed furiously. "You smell like a cheap bar!"

Enrique blinked up at her.

"Wh-what?"

Demetra opened her icy eyes and glared down at him.

"Go get cleaned up!" She snapped at him. "We'll worry about this, you worry about _trying_ to make yourself actually look presentable!"

Enrique blinked at her for another moment until he finally grasped the concept and a flood of relief washed over him. Jumping up from the couch, he hugged Keisha who merely stood still and turned to Demetra to do the same.

"Touch me and it'll be the last damn thing you ever do." She stated darkly, her tone making the room drop several degrees.

Enrique paled again and took a few steps away from the girls before bowing lowly.

"Thank you so much! I can never repay you! I am forever in your de-"

"GO!"

Jolting in fright, Enrique finally turned and bolted from the room.

Keisha looked around the room ans sweat-dropped.

"This is going to take a while..." She groaned.

Just then the sound of Demetra's cell going off cut through the silence. The Captain pulled the device from her jacket pocket and frowned when she read the words on her screen.

"We don't have a while." She stated bluntly. "Kage and the boys can't hold her off much longer."

Silver eyes looked around the room before frowning and releasing a deep breath.

"You take that side, I'll take this one."

"Right!" Keisha exclaimed, giving a mock salute. That said the two lit off in different directions as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

"What's the big deal, guys? Am I missing something? You've been trying to keep me outside for the past hour and a half! I'm bored already!"

The efforts of the three bladers went in vain as Victoria pushed her way past them into the main entrance hall.

"Just what are you guys trying to-"

There was a loud clunk as the brunette's bags suddenly dropped to the floor.

"What the-"

The three behind her cringed and braced themselves for the inevitable outburst.

"They repainted the main hall? NICE! I like it!"

Oliver, Max and Kage all exchanged looks before peering around Victoria. Relief flooded them as they noted that the house now looked as sparkly clean as always and that not a thing was out of place.

"Was this what you guys were trying to hide?" Victoria asked with a grin. The three sweat-dropped.

"Uh... yea." Max replied. Kage simply nodded.

"Of course, Cherie." Oliver added. "Glad you like it..."

Victoria grinned and turned forward again.

"It's great but not quite worth all the fuss. You guys are so weird." She then looked around. "Where's Enri, anyway?"

The three exchanged another look before turning back to watch the brunette proceed towards the room they'd last seen the blonde it. Gulping, they hastily hurried after her.

Victoria blinked in bewilderment as she noted Keisha sprawled out on the couch, looking half-dead while Demetra was sitting on the end of it with her head lolled back on the couch and eyes closed, also looking a little exhausted.

"Uh... did I miss something?" She asked, half-amused, half-confused.

"Nope..." Keisha replied with a slight pant, her eyes still closed. "Just got suddenly tired. Right Demi?"

"Yea." Demetra replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Random exhaustion..."

Behind Victoria, the others sweat-dropped again as they looked around the now perfectly tidy and sparkly room.

"I see." Victoria replied, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Where's Enri?"

"Right here."

The brunette turned around to see said blonde now standing before her with a bright smile, looking just as sparkly clean as the room and simply glowing radiantly. With a wide smile of her own, Victoria stepped forward and closed her eyes as she hugged the European tightly.

"I missed you." She whispered so only he would hear.

Enrique's arms pulled her closer and he leaned his head down to press a sweet kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you too..." He mumbled softly. "So much..."

Behind the two, Max tilted his head to the side slightly as he observed them.

"Are they always like this?" He whispered to Oliver curiously. Oliver produced a lop-sided smile.

"Oui... lately they are." He replied softly. "It's like they're already together isn't it?"

Max watched the two.

"Um... kinda, yea."

Victoria lifted her head from Enrique's chest to look up at him. She opened her mouth to say something when an object behind the blonde caught her eye. Aquamarine orbs narrowed on the obnoxiously pink bra draped over a huge elephant-ear plant and she pulled away from the blonde with a small glare.

Keisha, noting the bra herself, smacked her forehead, that side of the room having been her job. Demetra's expression darkened while behind the pair, Max cringed, Oliver swallowed hard and Kage closed her eyes and frowned regretfully.

Frowning in confusion, Enrique looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as his gaze fell on the object that had captured Victoria's attention. Looking back to her he could practically see the fire in her eyes and his stomach knotted sickeningly as he waited for her to explode.

"Enri, how did studying go?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Great!" The blonde answered a little too quickly. "I'll ace that exam for sure!"

"Good." The brunette replied simply. "You won't mind me asking you a few questions then."

Enrique swallowed hard and the others all watched him carefully, each of them figuratively on the edge of their seats.

"Of course.." The blonde replied a little shakily. "Ask away, bella..."

"What's the Capital of Japan?"

Enrique blinked at her.

"Uhmmm..."

Behind the brunette, the blonde caught sight of a certain redhead furiously waving at him and mouthing one word over and over. When finally he caught what she was trying to say he looked back at Victoria and smiled.

"Tokyo." He replied eventually.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at him before looking over her shoulder at her friends. Keisha was looking up at the ceiling innocently whole Demetra's eyes were closed with her usual stoic expression on her face. Turning back to the blonde again, she nodded.

"Right. And what was Tokyo formerly known as many years ago?"

Enrique swallowed again and this time caught sight of Demetra holding up three fingers, her eyes still closed.

_"That's right! It's a three letter word... and starts with...E... Eni... Edi... Eri...Oh, I know!"_

"Edo!" The blonde said confidently.

This time Victoria frowned and turned him around so his back was now to the two girls on the couch.

"Good." She replied a little more irritably this time. "What Hemisphere is Japan located in?"

The movement of Kage poking a finger upwards in the air caught Enrique's attention this time and his answer was so immediate that Victoria didn't even notice he'd had help.

"Northern."

"When was Japan discovered?" Victoria continued without missing a beat.

Oliver's fingers were already busy forming four numbers over and over on his hands when Enrique looked behind the brunette for advice again.

"1789." The blonde replied as hurriedly as he could, determined not to let Victoria be suspicious to his cheating again.

"Who is the current Emperor of Japan?"

It was impossible to miss the gigantic sign Max suddenly pulled out of nowhere and Enrique blinked only once in bewilderment before quickly reading the sign and once more answering the question.

"His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor Akihito."

Victoria grabbed Enrique's face in both of her hands now, forcing him to look at her and only her so as to make sure he couldn't cheat when she asked him the final question.

"There were once beautiful Japanese women trained in the art of entertaining men with conversation, song and dance. What are they called, Enrique?"

The rest of the occupants of the room all held their breaths, fearful for the blonde and his lack of knowledge. But despite their fears, Enrique smiled as he starred into Victoria's entrancing aquamarine eyes. Though her skin wasn't porcelain like theirs and her face wasn't painted in their fashion, her beauty in his eyes matched the many stories and pictures he'd seen, somehow reminding him of those beautiful Japanese women all the same. He didn't need the other's this time; this time he knew the answer.

"Gaisha." The blonde replied in a soft whisper. "They're called Gaisha..."

Victoria blinked at him for a moment and starred up into his captivating baby-blues for a long time, her heart racing a mile a minute. The way he looked at her when he said that word - surely he couldn't be comparing her to those beautiful woman, there was no way that's what he was thinking. Pretty as she knew she was, her appearance dulled considerably in comparison to the Gaisha of legend...

Eventually the brunette released the blonde's face, her eyes still locked on his.

"Right..." She whispered, barely audible.

After a long time, Victoria finally smiled at the blonde, forgetting all about the bra as she brushed it from her mind, convincing herself that it had been left there from a long time ago.

"I'm so proud of you, Enri!" She said happily, reaching out to hug him again. "You did great, and I know you'll do well on the exam! This deserves a treat, and next time you'll be able to come with us."

Enrique returned her smile at first and hugged her back again, but the smile dropped into a guilty frown when she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The blonde looked around the room at the people there-in, the guilt increasing at the deep frowns that creased all of their faces.

"It's... not necessary..." The blonde whispered. "You were right, I should have studied a long time ago..."

Victoria pulled away and beamed up at him.

"Of course it's necessary, Enri!" She said encouragingly. "You deserve it!"

The brunette the turned to address the room in general.

"Doesn't he guys?"

Everyone, except Demetra, forced convincing smiles and agreed what appeared to be enthusiastically. Due to Demetra's nature, this didn't phase Victoria in the slightest and she smiled happily at her friends before turning back to the blonde.

"There, ya see! So, I vote we all go out tonight and celebrate Enri turning over a new leaf! Be back in a few!"

That said Victoria turned and happily left the room in direction of her bedroom.

When the brunette was well out of ear-shot, everyone's smiles dropped and they all turned back to Enrique with deep frowns and dark expressions. Getting up from the couch to follow her teammate, Keisha gave the blonde a small glare on her way past him.

"You owe us big." She stated angrily. Then she was gone.

Max frowned as he starred at the other blonde.

"I dunno how that brain of yours functions, Enrique." He said, sounding greatly disappointed. "Don't you have a conscience?"

That said the blonde turned as well and left the room.

"No second chances." Demetra hissed dangerously as she passed the blonde to make her own exit. Kage gave the blonde a deep frown and lifted her chin in the air slightly before turning to follow her Captain out of the room.

The only ones remaining in the room now were Enrique and Oliver, and the blonde felt his stomach twist sickeningly as he noted the deeply disappointed and slightly pained expression on the greenette's face.

"Not you too..." The blonde almost whined.

"Yes, me to, Enrique!" Oliver scolded, his tone a little harsh. "How could you? That poor girl deserves better! After all she put on the line for you, all she's been through and as far as she's come both physically and mentally; you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Oliver took a few deep, calming breaths, his eyes not leaving Enrique's before continuing again.

"She's not like the other girls, Enrique. I thought you'd realized that by now. If you drive her away, you're never going to find another like her, and that's exactly what you're going to do if you don't make up your mind and treat her better!"

Oliver's frowned deepened then.

"This is you last chance, Enrique. Make up your mind. Decide right now, before you leave this room, what it is exactly that you want. Prove me wrong; prove to me that you deserve her."

That said, the greenette turned to walk away. Before leaving the room however, he paused in his step for one last comment, not looking at the blonde as he spoke again.

"I backed off for you... don't make me regret it."

Enrique's heart finally shattered then and the rebel tears he'd been too proud to cry earlier finally spilled down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees and hung his head. Never in his life could he remember ever feeling so low and horrible.

"I'm sorry..." He choked aloud, unable to wrap his head around the multitude of people he owed it to. "I'm so sorry... I know what I want... I've never wanted something so badly in my entire life... I know I don't deserve her but I'll do whatever it takes to change that. I swear this is the end; from now on it'll be different... I love you so much Victoria..."


	8. Chapter 8 : Consequence

**A/N: **Okay, so I lied -_-; This one is totally as dramatic as the last. Buuuut! I'm desperately hoping it's still worth the wait. It killed me to write this chapter but things get better! (Especially towards the end!... Though I apologise for it being half-assed. I was tired and it was late. Yea, yea, I know; excuses, excuses). I think this one might satisfy you people who've been waiting for a little fluff too ^^ :D lol. Anyways, without further adieu, here's the next one! Hope you like! :D

**Disclaimer:** I own only Vilikosto and nothing more.

* * *

All the brilliance of the beautiful night didn't compare to the shimmer in two particular sets of eyes as they both starred up into a clear star-scattered sky.

"This is nice, Enri." Victoria said softly, her arm linked with her companion's as they sat on the edge of a huge fountain, absently watching people walk by.

Enrique smiled faintly, the gesture slightly nervous for the first time in his life as he continued to stare up at the sky. They two had recently dropped Victoria's team and Max off at the airport and had afterward decided, after a very uncomfortable farewell towards the blonde from the others, to walk back to the estate and enjoy the beautiful night.

"What are you thinking about?"

The blonde blinked for a moment at the sudden question before looking down at the brunette and starring at her. How could he tell her the truth? That he was thinking about all the ways he had indirectly wronged her, that he was thinking about all the people before her who'd never made him feel the way she did, and that there were three words on the tip of his tongue that had only once in his life passed his lips and that one time had been earlier that day and heard only by his own ears. In truth, said words terrified him beyond belief, more so then any physical terror he'd ever faced before. How was he to tell her that she was the most intimidating and at the same time, the most important person in his life just then?

Realizing that his companion was still waiting for an answer, her big aquamarine eyes starring up at him expectantly, Enrique's smile finally returned and he reached out to take her hand in his, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I was just thinking about us." He said, admittedly a half-truth. "About today, tonight, and the last few weeks."

Enrique gave Victoria's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so glad you came to stay with me- us, bella. Having you around has made my life so much more... interesting."

Victoria starred at the blonde for a few moments before finally grinning mischievously.

"Is that all?" She replied playfully. "And here I was afraid it was something important."

Enrique laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"You are important." He said with a smile.

Victoria smiled and wrapped her arms around him to hug him back, leaning into him to rest the side of her head against his chest.

Closing her eyes, the brunette sighed in content as she relaxed in the arms around her. She gasped softly and opened her eyes however just a moment later. Pulling back slightly, her head turned and she starred at the chest she'd just been resting against.

His brows furrowing in confusion, Enrique blinked down at the girl.

"What's wrong, bella?" He asked in concern. Victoria looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Why is your heart beating so fast, Enri." She asked softly. "Are you OK?"

A slight pinkish tinge painted the fair cheeks and Enrique bit the side of his lip.

"Can you blame me?" He attempted teasingly, but the words came out much softer then he'd intended. "With such a beautiful girl in my arms."

Victoria's breath hitched and her own heart suddenly picked up pace. Pathetic as she felt, she had not so long ago admitted that she had grown a weakness for Enrique's charms.

"Enrique..." She said softly. "You know that silly stuff doesn't work on me."

It was a lie, though the blonde didn't know that. Still he smiled.

"I know." He replied simply. "But you asked me a question and I answered."

"No you didn't."

That statement caught the Euro-blader off-guard. He hadn't had he? Not technically...

Finally taking a silently deep, shaky breath, Enrique's arms slipped slightly further around Victoria's waist.

"Alright, how about this;" he began softly. "My heart is beating so fast, bella, because I've finally realized that I've found someone to fully give it to. Because this time, a girl is making me nervous and weak instead of the other way around. And also because, for the first time in my life, I think- no, I _know_, that I've found a reason to change, put aside all my other habits and beliefs and... settle."

The thunder was deafening, so much so that the brunette could barely register what the blonde was saying...

Hang on... no, it wasn't thunder, it was her own heart, pounding in her ears like a battle drum. And wait! Were those... _tears _in her eyes?

Aquamarine eyes blinked back their wetness as they starred up into baby blue, thoroughly spellbound. It was the moment she had dreamed about ever since she was old enough to understand. But now that it had arrived, it was so surreal that she could barely register what was happening.

"Bella..." Enrique whispered, a mix of alarm and concern in his tone and expression. "Are you alright, bella?... Tori?"

At the sound of her nickname falling from his lips, a word rarely ever spoken from the blonde, a pair of silent tears finally cascaded down the brunette's now rosy cheeks. This made Enrique's eyes widen in alarm.

"What's wrong?" He asked in great concern, his hands reaching up to cup her face and gently brush away her tears with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

The feel of the brunette's finger to his lips made the blonde stop mid-sentence. When he was quiet, Victoria removed her finger and reached up to place her hands over his and close her eyes.

"You didn't upset me you big dummy." She whispered affectionately. "They're happy tears, Enri... finally. As cheesy as it was... those are the words I always dreamed of having someone tell me.. ever since I was a little girl."

She opened her eyes again and starred up into the baby blues. The brunette wasn't sure if the thunderous pounding that followed was the assault from her own heart, Enrique's or a combination of both. But it didn't matter because when Enrique's own eyes became suddenly glossy and lidded slightly, the rest of the world faded as the blonde's face slowly dipped down to meet hers. Aquamarine eyes slid half-mast as a hot flush spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Is this alright...?" Enrique whispered, barely audible.

Victoria's hands over his slid up his arms and across and up his chest and slipped around his neck before pulling herself close to him.

"It might be..." She whispered in reply. "If you make me believe it."

The brunette saw the blonde swallow and the slight flush already adorning her cheeks brightened.

"Only the truth from now on... I promise..."

That said, Enrique finally closed the distance and lightly brushed his lips against Victoria's. The arms around his neck brought him closer but before the kiss could become legit, a strange voice from nearby interrupted them.

"Still ensnaring poor, innocent girls, Giancarlo? You really have no conscience, do you?"

The two teens pulled away from each other and both turned to see a rather large group of boys crowded around them in a circle. Noting the intimidating appearance of some of the ones towards the front, Victoria unconsciously shrunk a little closer to Enrique.

"Do you know these boys, Enri?" She whispered softly.

The blonde's arm went protectively around her and pulled her closer, a genuine confused frown on his face.

"No." He said simply and honestly.

"You might not know us, Giancarlo." Said a black haired young man at the front. "But we know you really well."

Enrique got to his feet then and stepped in front of his companion, a protective hand behind him as he starred around at the large group of boys.

At this gesture, a ripple of laughter ran through the large group.

"She's not the one you need to protect." The black-haired teen said with a sneer. "You're the one we want, Giancarlo! Not her."

Enrique blinked at the group for a minute before giving the young man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, a charming smile.

"My apologies, dear gentlemen." He said cheerfully. "But my heart already belongs to someone. And, I'm afraid, I don't swing that way."

A few people in the group laughed again while some looked disgusted.

"Don't worry pretty boy," The same teen said with a smirk. "you're not our type. Unfortunately, the girls you've been playing are."

Enrique furrowed his brows, looking genuinely confused, while Victoria looked up at him with a frown.

"What's he talking about, Enri?" She asked softly. The blonde shook his head, a gesture to say he had no idea.

"You know what we're talking about." The dark teen said simply. "We've had enough of your puttana ways. See, every one of us here has a girl you've abused in some way, Giancarlo. Sisters, friends, lovers, family, and so on. And we've all decided it's high time we teach you what happens when you hurt people we care about one too many times."

Enrique frowned.

"But I'd never hurt my ladies." He said, stung. "Not intentionally. I'm sorry things didn't always work out between us, but that's just how it worked out. I was never uncivil or cruel to them."

"That's not the problem." The other teen said, his mood obviously changing considerably while he scowled and held his hands up to crack his knuckles. "The problem is your recent _endeavours_. We're tired of you taking and hurting our girls. No man alive should be entitled to so many gorgeous women all at once. And this time was the last. Own up and take your punishment like a man."

Enrique tensed and a feeling of deep dread washed over him as he starred around at the group.

Beside him, Victoria arose from the lip of the fountain and stepped past the blonde to fix the group of boys with an angry stare.

"Get over yourselves!" She snapped angrily. "That was a long time ago!... Well, maybe not that long ago, but he's changed now! So maybe he broke some hearts along the way but if you don't have feelings for someone, why keep up the facade? Why keep hurting them just because you're afraid of breaking their heart? That only makes it harder in the long run. You boys need to suck it up and go back to these girls you say you care so much about. If they're hurt that much, then go back and make them happy yourselves."

Behind her, the dread and sickness in the pit of Enrique's stomach was consuming him as he reached out to place a hand on the brunette's arm, intending to stop her.

"Tori,-"

"Keep that big mouth of yours shut, Giancarlo." The dark-haired teen interrupted him, lifting an accusing finger towards him. He then turned back to Victoria and his expression softened slightly. "You have no idea do you?"

Victoria furrowed her brows at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked suspiciously. At that point, the blonde was beginning to develop a nervous sweat.

"È la bellezza poveri." He said, sounding greatly sympathetic as he shook his head. "Where were you this past week?"

An indignant expression crossed the brunette's face at that and she gave the dark teen a dirty look.

"That's none of your damn business!" She replied indignantly. The leader smiled.

"Fair enough. But I'm sure it's safe to assume you weren't at the Giancarlo estate?"

Victoria sobered up and starred at the young man in slight shock.

"Y-yes... how-... how did you know that?"

"Because if you were, you wouldn't be so cosy and open with him tonight. That filth beside you whom you think is so sweet, honest and gorgeous is nothing but a puttana- a whore, and a lier."

Victoria's frown returned.

"He's not a lier!" She argued, though her voice faltered. It was more to convince herself then them. "He was studying."

The expression on the young man's face was one of true pity and heart-break.

"Poor, bella." He said softly. "You're so clueless."

Before the brunette could voice her offense to this, the young man continued.

"He wasn't studying, he was partying. Sleezing... _Whoring_."

Victoria's eyes widened and her heart stopped it's beat.

"That's not true..." She whispered painfully. "It can't be... he was studying... he was-"

"It is true." The young man said softly. "I was there... I saw it all. Your precious blonde bombshell is a Euro-playboy. He's famous for it. And he always will be."

Unable to force a swallow, Victoria turned around to face Enrique, her big aquamarine orbs pleading as she starred up at him. But he was unable to look at her.

"Tell them, Enri..." She whispered pleadingly. "Tell them... tell them you were studying..."

"Yeah, studying the female anatomy, maybe." Said a voice from the crowd. His leader harshly elbowing him shut him up.

Enrique swallowed hard and his eyebrows knitted painfully as he chewed his cheek.

"I can't..." He whispered back, his voice cracking with the effort. "I promised I wouldn't lie to you again..."

Tears flooded her usually bright eyes and Victoria stumbled back a few feet, causing Enrique to look back at her. Seeing the distress in her eyes, his own flooded again as well and he reached out to her.

"Tori..." He said painfully. "I-"

"Don't call me that." She interrupted bluntly. "You lied to me... again... This is the last time, Enrique, I've had enough."

A panicked expression took hold of the blonde's face then and he reached out for her, taking a step towards her.

"Victoria, please! I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't touch me." She hissed, a hint of defiance mixed in with the sorrow in her tear-filled eyes as she jerked angrily away from him. "I said enough. You blew it."

Turning to walk away, the brunette paused and closed her eyes, not bothering to look back at the blonde when she spoke again.

"I'm through with your fake apologies, Enrique. They're useless. Maybe you should turn them on these boys. Seems they're the ones you owe it to and they're the ones who want your blood. Start talking."

That said Victoria walked forward and the crowd spilt to grant her passage.

"Victoria, wait!"

Before the blonde could follow, the gap closed and Enrique found himself trapped inside a circle of not-so-friendly looking people.

"Come on, guys." Enrique said a little nervously. "I'm sure we can work this out. All we need is a little communication, that's all."

Enrique took a few steps back, his hands raised before him defensively. In response, the large circle closed further in around him.

"There's a thing called karma." The black-haired teen said darkly. "And you severely pissed her off."

Baby blues widened as as they silently watched the circle close in around them.

* * *

The front doors of the Giancarlo Mansion burst open as a small frame flew through them and tore down the main hall. Muffled sobs echoed through the halls and corridors as said frame flew down them in direction of her room.

_"How stupid could I have been?"_ She scolded herself. _"He didn't study, he didn't know any of the questions I asked him! The others helped him, I knew that! How could I be dumb enough not to? I knew that but I still denied it! Just because I didn't want to believe that he would lie to me again!"_

Victoria stumbled on the corner of a heavy rug but quickly steadied herself and kept running.

_"Damn it, how could I have let this happen! I'm smarter then this, I know better, have learned better! I'm not supposed to fall for the playboy!"_

The brunette turned a very familiar corridor and halted in her tracks, her blurry eyes starring at an open door she hadn't considered.

_"I don't want to face him right now..." _She thought wearily. "_But he's so perceptive... If I go past his door, he's bound to catch me but... I'll have to go half way around the mansion if I want to get get to my room without passing his door... damn it all!"_

Biting her cheek, Victoria sniffled as quietly as she could, and straightened up. Removing her shoes for cushioned silence, the brunette tip-toed with as much grace and silence as she could muster up to get past the open door of a familiar greenette's room.

After holding her breath for a few moments, Victoira finally released it in relief when she'd successfully made it past the door. Pausing to replace her shoes after a few feet from the door, the brunette made to continue on when a voice behind her stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

Tensing up, Victoria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Blinking back her tears, the brunette forced her best smile and turned around to face Oliver.

"Nothing." She attempted cheerfully. "Enri just had something to do so he won't be home until later."

Oliver's face was emotionless but it was obvious he didn't take the bait.

"Lies." He said bluntly. Victoria was slightly taken aback and blinked at him.

Without a word, Oliver reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a silk handkerchief. Reaching out, he gently wiped the brunette's face.

"Your face is streaked black." He said bluntly and the blonde silently cursed her own stupidity. Oliver continued. "Also, I could hear your distressed sobs halfway across the mansion."

The brunette felt irritably that this may have been a slight exaggeration but let Oliver continue to mop her face until he finally pulled away, replaced the cloth and reached up to take her chin in his hand before speaking again.

"What happened, Cherie?" He whispered gently, his expression considerably softer now.

Victoria's eyes instantly flooded but her pride wouldn't let her crack just yet.

"Nothing." She insisted stubbornly. Oliver frowned slightly.

"People don't cry for nothing." He replied softly.

The brunette starred into the other teen's face for a few moments and as she did, her eyes continued to fill until eventually they could contain no more and spilled over. His heart breaking at the sight, Oliver removed his hand from her face and placed it against the small of her back, turning her and leading her into his room. There he sat her on the bed and pulled her tight to him. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Shhhh..." Oliver cooed comfortingly, gently rocking her back and forth. "I'm here, Cherie, you'll be alright..."

"Oh Oli..." Victoria sobbed in distress, her words thick and barely distinguishable. "It was all lies... all of it..."

Oliver's eyes closed as he cringed slightly, knowing exactly what she was taking about.

"Oh Enri..." He whispered regretfully, feeling, in his own way, partially responsible for the mess. "I warned him about this... I'm so sorry, love..."

"Don't..." The brunette sobbed thickly. "I'm so sick of apologies..."

Oliver cringed again and held her closer.

"But mine are worth something..." He whispered painfully.

Victoria's grip on him tightened and another sob escaped her.

"I know..." She replied, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Everything about you is worth something..."

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat but he ignored it in favor of the moment. He couldn't let his own thoughts and emotions cloud his better judgement just then. He was caught, as usual, in the middle of things and he had to set things right again. The girl was vulnerable and it wasn't his, or anyones, place to take advantage of that.

"He really does care about you, you know..." Oliver forced himself to whisper. Victoria snorted.

"Don't do that, Oliver." She said, her face turning on his chest so she could be heard properly. "I know the difference. Don't try to defend him."

Oliver opened his eyes and frowned.

"He does." He insisted. "I know it all seems so fake sometimes but he really does care about you. Deeply. These feelings are just all new to Enrique and he doesn't know how to handle them. Before you there's never been someone who's captured his heart and soul so thoroughly. And, as I suspect, that's what he's been looking for all this time; someone to love and cherish as much as he does you, something that feels right."

Oliver pulled back slightly and looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Just think, Cherie, has he not done so much for you and cast aside all other romantic ties since meeting you? He had a momentary relapse, he's human, no? Don't judge him by one mistake. Take him as he is, take in the whole picture. Enrique is like a fine piece of art; you can't fully appreciate it until you realize that it indeed has flaws. Only then can you accept it's perfections and admit that in all its complexity, it is beautiful."

Victoria's blurry eyes turned up to look at him and once more Oliver felt his heart skip a beat. Still, he forced the emotions aside and smiled down at her with as comforting and brotherly a look as he could manage.

"Accept him, Cherie." Oliver said softly. "Accept that he is flawed and he will make mistakes. But he really does care about you more then I've ever seen him care about anyone before."

Finally the light returned to the brunette's dim eyes and she took a deep breath as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you, Oli." She said softly giving him one final hug before pulling away from him.

Oliver smiled at her again and held her hands in his.

"You're very welcome." He said gently. "Now, when can we expect our favorite playboy back?"

Victoria frowned and Oliver's expression mirrored hers.

"I didn't mean-"

"No, it's not that..." Victoria interrupted, feeling a wave of panic building in the pit of her stomach. "I- I left him in the street by the fountain in the middle of town... I left him surrounded by a group of angry boys, out for his blood for taking their women from them..."

Oliver's fair face paled considerably.

"Mon Dieu..." He whispered in fear. "We must go find him!"

"Oh God, Oliver!" Victoria cried in a deep panic. "What have I done?"

Feeling absolutely wretched, the brunette stood up from the bed, still holding one of Oliver's hands and gestured for the door.

"Yes, please... let's-"

A shrill scream from the hall made both teen's heads snap towards the door and both felt their hearts stop in their chests. Pausing a moment only to let the violent shiver of dread pass, Oliver got up and both bolted out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

Bursting into the main hall, Victoria and Oliver both came to an abrupt halt upon seeing a group of maids crowded around something on the floor. Their stomachs knotted in dread, both wordlessly made their way towards the clutter and reached out to part the way.

"Excusez-moi.." Oliver said, his voice cracking as both him and Victoria parted their way through the crowd.

Victoria was the first one through and when her eyes fell on the scene before her, her blood-curdling scream filled the mansion. When finally Oliver made his way through the crowd, the remaining color drained from his face at what he saw.

Lying on the floor, obviously unconscious, was a very worse-for-wear looking Enrique. Leaning over him crying again and muttering incoheriently was Victoria, her hands bloodied by blood not her own as they clung tightly to his chest.

"Wh-what happened!" Oliver stuttered in shock, immediately realizing it was a dumb question.

"W-we don't know!" One of the maids screeched. "The door opened and he just stumbled in and passed out right here on the carpet!"

Oliver stumbled over to his best friend and dropped to his knees beside the two.

"Someone call a doctor..." He croaked, reaching out to take one of the blonde's hands in his own.

In his peripheral vision, he barely noticed a flicker as a black and white clothed young woman darted out of the room. Looking up into the blonde's bruised and beaten face, Oliver resisted the flood of emotion that over came him as he reached his free hand up to gently tap an unscathed area of the face.

"Come on, mon ami..." He choked painfully. "Wake up... please, wake up..."

Victoria's eyes were squeezed shut from her place on the blonde's chest and another sob escaped her as she buried her face into his chest like she had Oliver's only minutes ago.

"I'm so sorry..." Oliver heard her whispering over and over. "So sorry..."

The greenette reached out to place one of his hands over hers and give it a gentle squeeze. He couldn't very well go ahead and say it wasn't her fault when she was technically mostly to blame, but he also knew placing blame just then wouldn't help anyone and that she had never wanted any of this to happen. She had been upset and at the time, hadn't realized what consequence her actions would have.

So, he remained silent.

After what seemed like an eternity of deafening silence aside from Victoria's hysterical sobs and mutterings, baby blues finally slid slowly open with much effort. When they'd managed to open half-way and eventually focus, Enrique looked to Oliver, then down at the girl clinging with a death grip to his chest.

"Don't cry..."

Victoria's head shot up, the left side of her face smeared with the same crimson fluid that currently stained the blonde's shirt.

Very weakly and with tremendous effort, Enrique reached up to cover the blood-stained face with his hand and forced a weak smile.

"Don't cry for me..." He managed weakly. "It's nothing I didn't deserve... I'm so sorry, Tori."

At that, Victoria's expression contorted in a mix of guilt, horror and devastation and any walls that she may have been keeping up finally fell as she reached up and cupped a hand over the one on her face, her emotions spilling freely from her like a burst dam.

"Oh, God, Enrique!" She exclaimed, sickened by herself. "Don't apologise, for the love of God! Don't apologise to me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I left you there with them! I never should have- I never thought that- Oh please! I-I'm so s-sorry!"

The brunette released the blonde's hand and leaned down to throw her arms around his neck, her face pressed to the side of his as she sobbed and bawled her heart out.

"I know you care about me..." She sobbed painfully. "I really care about you too, Enrique! I can forget your past and what happened and the way you used to be! I don't care about the party, I never should have left you all alone! Next time I'll take you with us!"

Enrique's heart burst with joy, despite the pain in his body and the extra pain having Victoria pressed so close to him was causing him. But the hell with the pain, he'd suffer it out. After hearing those words, no way in hell was he going to push her away for something so trivial.

"You're too good to me, bella..." The blonde whispered, barely audible. And it was after that that said pain finally overwhelmed the blonde and the darkness claimed him again.

Victoria pulled back to look at the blonde and her panic sky-rocketed when she looked down at him.

"No!" She screamed. "No, don't close your eyes, Enri! You're not supposed to close your eyes! You might not wake up again! Enri!"

Beside the two, Oliver sweatdropped.

"It's not quite as bad as all that, Cherie..." He said softly, laying down the wrist he'd just had his fingers to. "His pulse is still steady, I'm sure he'll be fine."

As if on cue, an elderly man in a suit came strolling swiftly down the hall and immediately dropped on one knee before the three.

"Mi perdoni, signorina. Largo."

Victoria lifted her head and blinked at the man.

"Huh?"

The man sighed, though not impatiently and gripped her arm, gently encouraging her backwards off of the blonde.

"Please, sit back." He said with a heavy accent. "You must let me do my job."

The brunette blinked again but this time sniffled and nodded once before sitting back and watching.

The doctor swiftly checked the blonde out, nodding occasionally and muttering under his breath in rapid Italian. When finally he sat back, replacing his current tools in his heavy black bag, he stood up and gestured to the butler who was standing close by.

"Mi inducono a una stanza con un letto. Portatelo con voi."

Victoria blinked at the doctor again but when the butler approached them and crouched to pick up the blonde, the brunette's eyes widened and she reached out to grip the blonde's arm.

"Wait!" She asked in a panic. "What are you doing?"

Oliver took the hand she had on Enrique and gently pried it off, allowing the butler to pick the blonde up and follow the doctor. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed comfortingly.

"It's alright, Cherie." He said reassuringly. "They're taking him to a room so the doctor can finish his examination. Also, we can't leave him here on the floor can we?"

Victoria bit her lip and shook her head. Oliver gave her a small smile.

"Right. Now take a deep breath and relax."

Victoria closed her eyes and did as she was told and Oliver nodded and gave her shoulders another small squeeze."

"Good. Come now, let's go check on our ami!"

The brunette nodded and both stood up before going to find the doctor and his patient.

* * *

At about two-thirty in the morning, Enrique was all bandaged up and had been placed in a clean set of clothes. After a last once-over, the doctor examining him finally pulled back and put away his tools before standing up. Turning to place a hand on Victoria's shoulder, whom was standing at the foot of the bed waiting, he gave her a warm smile.

"He'll be just fine." He said thickly. "Just a little bumped up. A few days of rest and healing and he'll be good as new."

Victoria nodded, not quite able to return the smile.

"Thank you." She said weakly, too emotionally exhausted to manage much else.

The doctor nodded and left the room.

The brunette moved then to sit on Enrique's left, reaching out to hold his hand as she frowned down at him, her feeling of self-loathing still paramount.

Watching her for a few minutes, Oliver eventually gave a pitying smile before approaching the bed as well and sitting on Enrique's other side.

"You heard him, Cherie." The greenette said softly. "He'll be fine... You can stop hating yourself now."

Victoria closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Not yet." She attempted playfully, but the statement held more truth then she'd intended to let out.

Oliver's smile widened ever-so-slightly and he reached out to gently place a hand to her back before leaning in, tenderly pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You'll both be alright." He said gently. "Both of you."

That said Oliver pulled back, gave Enrique's hand a gentle squeeze and stood up before quietly leaving the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Now alone, Victoria turned back to Enrique and starred down into his beaten and bruised face. For a third time that night her eyes flooded with tears and she leaned down to rest her head against Enrique's chest. She was too exhausted both mentally and physically for the tears to bring physical sobs or reaction, but that didn't stop the ones leaking from her eyes from rolling down her face and soaking through the blonde's shirt.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered weakly again, barely audible to even herself.

Now totally drained from the long and stressful day, the brunette felt her lids growing heavy and soon couldn't resist the temptation to let them slide shut.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered sleepily one last time.

Aquamarine orbs finally slid shut and the brunette felt herself beginning to drift off. It was only moments after that that the brunette felt a gentle and comforting touch to her back before a soft voice drifted through her hazy darkness.

"If I'm not allowed to apologise anymore, neither are you..."

Victoria's eyes slowly fluttered open, the effort immense as she tried to shake off her fatigue.

"Mmm...? Wha?"

Finally managing to focus, the brunette lifted her head slightly and looked up at the blonde. It took her a moment but eventually she realized that Enrique was awake and starring at her again, this time slightly more alert then last time. Quick as a lick, she sobered up and was blinking at the blonde with wide eyes.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed in slight shock.

Enrique smiled at her.

"I am." He said simply. "And stop apologising. I'll be fine, just a few cuts and bruises... Don't worry about me."

Victoria starred at him and felt herself choking up again.

"I can't help it..." She whispered truthfully. "It was all my fault. I never should have left you-"

A finger to her lips cut her off.

"Shhhh..." The blonde cooed. "Let's just call it even... kay?"

Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to nod, though it was rather weak. Enrique smiled again and removed his finger from her lips, and when he did she leaned down and snuggled next to him on the bed, her arms wrapped securely around him while she rested her head on his shoulder and starred into his face. Enrique summoned his returning strength and energy and wrapped his arms around the girl's small frame as he turned his head to look at her.

"No more lies, OK?" Victoria whispered softly. Enrique's smile widened a little and he nodded.

"Promise." He whispered. "And no more over-reactions?"

Victoria smiled now too and mimicked the blonde.

"Promise." She echoed. The blonde leaned over to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

"And I promise; from now on, it'll be you and only you."

Victoria felt her chest swell with pride and joy at that.

"Sounds good." She said softly. "Now get some rest."

That said, the brunette leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the blonde's temple. Enrique closed his eyes to savor it and when he opened them again, Victoria's head was already resting on his shoulder again with her eyes closed.

A huge grin coming to his face, Enrique turned his head to press a tender kiss to the top of brown locks before placing his cheek over the spot and closing his eyes.

* * *

Victoria sank low in her bath and smiled as she starred up at the ceiling. It had taken them a while to get there, but eventually her and Enrique had managed to smooth things over with one another. Her smile widened as she thought back to how peaceful he'd looked that morning, despite the gruesome marks on his normally handsome face.

"Oma huono, makea, Enrique." She whispered in her native tongue.

As if on que, the door to the bathroom swung slowly open and said blonde suddenly appeared in the doorway, his eyes half-mast as he sleepily trudged into the room. Aquamarine orbs watched in stunned silence as the blonde made his way over to the toilet, yawning wide along the way. She blinked at him a few times, simply watching him but her face flared as he reached for the front of his pyjama bottoms.

"Enrique!" She exclaimed loudly, causing the blonde to nearly jump out of his skin.

Whirling around, baby blues fell on the bubble-concealed girl in the huge bathtub and surprisingly, his own face flushed as brightly as hers.

"Tori!" He exclaimed in shock. "I-I swear! I didn't know-"

"I know." Victoria interrupted, pulling her knees to her chest. "It's alright."

Enrique blinked at her for a moment before finally realizing he was starring and turned away while his face heated further.

"I'll... go to another bathroom." He muttered in embarrassment.

Victoria watched him turn and walk away and sighed a moment later.

"You don't have to..." She said awkwardly. "You could just-"

She stopped when she realized how that sounded and felt her face flush brighter.

"I mean, I won't look or anything!"

Enrique stopped and turned back to her, looking just as awkward as she did.

"Um..." He said, absently rubbing his arm. "I don't think I could... with you right there..."

Victoria reached out for a remote control beside the bath tub and held it up to turn on a stereo over her head. Soon rather loud music played over the speakers in the bathroom.

"Suit yourself." She said over the music.

The brunette then turned over on her belly and rested her arms on the edge of the tub. Her head turned away from the blonde and she closed her eyes.

The blonde watched the teen in the tub for a few moments, chewing the side of his cheek. After a few moments, he sighed heavily and walked back to the toilet. It was a slight relief to know the brunette couldn't hear him 'do his thing' over the music and after flushing the toilet and moving to wash his hands, the blonde turned and made his way to the door, his face still slightly flushed from his previous embarrassment.

Suddenly the music was turned down to a low whisper and Enrique heard Victoria's voice addressing him.

"Enri, come here."

The blonde turned around to face the brunette and he blinked at her a few times before approaching the tub.

"Sit."

Again the blonde, wincing slightly from his recent injuries, lowered himself to the floor beside the tub. Victoria moved to the edge of the tub and reached towards him. Enrique watched as her hands went to a large bandage on his arm and allowed her to gently peel it off to examine it.

"Hmm..." The brunette hummed softly. "It looks better then it did yesterday anyway..."

That said, the brunette lifted herself from the tub and stepped out. The blonde thew his hands over his eyes but the brunette's light laughter made him peek through his fingers. He was a little surprised to see her wearing a green bikini with brown stripes.

"I put it on while you were busy." She informed him, noting his confused expression. "I had it just by the tub because I was going to get in the jacuzzi afterward."

"Oh." Enrique replied simply.

He then watched the girl walk over to a set of cupboards in the room, trying desperately not to watch the way her shapely behind moved when she walked, the way the ever-so-slight muscles in her seemingly perfect legs rippled slightly as she walked, the way-

The blonde shook his head to clear his thoughts and forced himself to look up at the back of the brunette head, which was even more adorable then usual, her hair swept up out of her face and off her neck. It was the first time the blonde had ever seen her hair away from her face and certainly the first time he'd ever seen that much skin from the girl. No wonder he couldn't stop starring!

Finally Victoria moved away from the cupboard and turned back to the blonde with an armful of bandages, gauze and various other medial materials. Enrique forced himself to keep his eyes on her face as she walked back over to him and knelt before him to change and dress his injuries. After the tempting view of her well-toned cleavage, the blonde figured he'd better keep himself out of trouble and ended up closing his eyes.

It took a while for Victoria to complete her work but Enrique didn't mind. Having her fawning over him and feeling her hands graze across his body or press, soothe and caress gently as she changed or smoothed a bandage was more then worth the wait.

Finally the brunette finished and cleaned up the mess and excess materials. After a few moments of no movement or sound other then the still playing music, Enrique opened his eyes and blinked around in confusion, noting the now empty room.

"Tori?" He questioned aloud. A moment later the girl returned, holding something in her hand.

"Right here." She said simply. She then re-approached him and dropped something soft into his lap. "Put these on."

Enrique looked down and blinked at the swim trunks in his lap. Looking back up at the brunette, he starred at her in confusion.

"You're going to get into the bath with me."

Enrique starred up at her as if she's just announced she was really his mother.

"I am...?" He asked half stunned, half suspicious. Victoria nodded.

"Yes you are. I put some waterproof tape over the bandages so they'll be OK. We cleaned you up last night but the doctor said a hot bath would soothe your wounds and make you feel better."

Enrique continued to blink at the brunette but when she eventually sighed in annoyance and leaned down to take his hands, he allowed her to help him to his feet.

"Change." She commanded firmly yet gently. She then turned around and stepped back into the tub, sinking low and leaning back against it as she closed her eyes.

Enrique starred at her for a moment before feeling a small blush dust his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He then swallowed, looked down at the trunks in his hand and sighed before reaching to pull off his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

Finally changed, Enrique approached the tub and Victoria's eyes opened with a small smile as he stepped in, awkwardly sitting down a moment later. To his utmost surprise, the blonde blinked in astonishment when his companion moved from her side of the tub and leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest much the same as the night before when they slept.

After starring down at the top of the brunette head for a few moments, Enrique eventually wrapped his arms around the slender frame. He then watched Victoria smile again, her eyes closed as she leaned against him.

"It's doing it again..." She whispered, sounding a little amused. Enrique blinked down at her.

"Um..." He said slowly, almost afraid to speak. "What... what is?"

"Your heart." Victoria replied, not lifting her head or opening her eyes.

Enrique's breath hitched for a moment but after a few he forced himself to take a deep breath as his arms slipped tighter around the girl in his arms.

"I already explained that one to you..." He replied softly.

Victoria's smile slipped a little and she finally lifted her head to look up at him.

"Yes, you did." She said simply. "And I'm pretty sure I told you how I felt about it."

Enrique lifted one hand from the water where he'd encircled it around Victoria's waist and instead placed it on the side of her neck.

"You did." He mimicked. "And... since we're sort of even now... I'd kinda like to know what would have happened last night if we weren't interrupted."

Victoria starred at the blonde for a moment before eventually smiling and sliding up Enrique's body slightly to move her face closer to his.

"Sorry, playboy." She replied softly. "That was a one time thing. One of those 'caught in the moment' kinda things, ya know? I don't kiss boys unless they want something real."

Enrique lifted an eyebrow at this and couldn't resist an amused grin.

"Is that so?" He asked, slightly amused. "So then... if you had a boyfriend, you'd kiss him?"

Victoria leaned up a little further, lightly grazing her lips against his jaw.

"All the time..." She whispered teasingly.

A violent shiver ran down the blonde's spine at that followed by a hot wave, one he was sure the brunette didn't miss. Brushing his thumb along the brunette's own jaw, he starred down into entrancing orbs as his face leaned down lightly, nuzzling his nose against hers in a twisted version of an Eskimo kiss.

"So... what you're saying is... if you were my girlfriend, I'd get kisses from you all the time? No more beating around the bush, pretending, empty promises, teasing? I'd have you all to myself?"

Victoria grinned mischievously.

"Well, yes you'd have me all to yourself and yes to the rest... but I couldn't promise no teasing."

The brunette leaned up again and this time teasingly brushed her lips against a particularly sensitive spot on the blonde's neck, making him bite his lip to resist a criminal sound.

"Così crudele..." Enrique muttered as his eyes slid shut for a moment. He felt the brunette grin against his skin and when she pulled back he opened his eyes to look down at her again.

"Promises, promises." He said, half playfully, half serious.

The blonde reached up again and this time cupped the brunette's face to make sure she didn't try any more dirty moves.

"If I get all that," he began playfully "then I know exactly what I want."

Enrique leaned down and daringly brushed his lips against the one place Victoria hadn't, her lips.

"Be mine, bella." He whispered, his hot breath across her cheeks making her body heat in ways the steamy water could not. "Be mine and I'll return all your feelings and emotions just as strongly or more. In all seriousness; let me show you how you deserve to be treated, how I _want_ to treat you... Be mine and I'll give you everything you ever wanted; the world if you said you wanted it."

Victoria looked ready to burst with joy and Enrique felt that with the way her already beautiful face was glowing just then, he really would try for the world had she said she wanted it.

Lucky for him, however, Victoria didn't want the world, just a tiny part of it.

"As tempting an offer as that is, Mr. Giancarlo." She whispered softly. "I don't think I'd quite like to have the whole world; half of it is too ugly for me."

Pressing her body as tightly as his and his injuries would allow, Victoria's hands reached up to tangle her fingers into the golden strands at the base of his neck.

"Having said that, since you're offering it; I think I'll just take... Italy."

Enrique's expression froze and the brunette couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Too much?" She teased playfully. "Alright, fair enough. Since I can't actually have the world and I can't have my own country, I guess I can always settle for..."

Her eyes slid half-mast and the fingers around Enrique's neck pulled him closer.

"You." She whispered against his lips. And with that said, the brunette pressed her lips to Enrique's in a long-awaited kiss that both of them had secretly anticipated for a very long time.

Before the kiss could go very far, Enrique pulled back slightly, just enough to whisper against the brunette's lips one more time.

"Rakastan sinua, Victoria."

Victoria felt her chest swell again and another hot wave washed over her. She was sure Enrique knew about as much Finnish as she knew Italian, though both hoped that would change in the near future, yet still he'd taken the time to learn, in her opinion, the most important phrase in any language. Beaming beautifully at the blonde, and not to be outdone, the brunette nuzzled his cheek affectionately before replying.

"Ti amo, Enrique." She whispered, surprising the blonde as much as he'd surprised her.

Not giving him another chance to speak, Victoria leaned up and kissed the blonde again, and this time he took the initiative and pulled the brunette tightly to him, so much so that it physically pained him as she pressed against his multiple injuries. But he wasn't about to let that bother him. She was his now, and he was hers and neither was going to let the other go anytime soon.

Both teens smiled estatically as they considered the others' words while they kissed and embraced each other.

Different words, different languages, same meaning.

_I love you_.


	9. Chapter 9 : Obstacles

**A/N:** I've been in such a melodramatic mood lately and now, I fear, it has been affecting my writings ... -_-; lol. I'm terribly sorry if some parts seem dragged out or, in the case of the end, if it seems a little... well, melo/over-dramatic :P In any case, I hope you do like it and rest assured, I'm doing my best to get the next one out asap :) Please R&R, it's great motivation! :D

**Disclaimer:** I own Vilikosto and nothing more.

* * *

A tender and content smile adorned a peaches and cream colored face as the owner snoozed peacefully in a dreamless sleep.

An unconscious movement of an arm made silky sheets slip slightly, causing a certain brunette to snuggle closer to her sleeping companion due to the slight chill of the early morning. This, in turn, caused said companion to unconsciously pull his bed mate closer to him as the two continued to sleep peacefully.

Unfortunately, nothing good lasts forever.

Two sets of eyes flew open as they bolted upright in bed, both rudely awakened by a shrill, blood-curdling scream. Victoria's head snapped to her left and blinked in stunned alarm at a blonde man and women standing beside the bed, the former looking horrified while the latter looked as cool as a cucumber. Her aquamarine eyes blinked in confusion at the pair but beside her in the bed, Enrique groaned wearily.

"Oh my beautiful baby!" The blonde woman shrieked. "What's this?"

Victoria squirmed uncomfortably, almost immediately realizing that these two must be Enrique's parents and obviously his mother was upset at finding a strange girl in her sons bed.

"Mrs. Giancarlo-"

"What on earth happened to your beautiful face, Enri-kin?"

Victoria sweatdropped as the woman completely ignored her not only as if she hadn't spoken, but also as if she weren't even there. Darting around the side of the bed, the woman cupped Enrique's face in her hands, turning it this way and that as she examined the injuries.

"Mother..." Enrique groaned in embarrassment and annoyance, pulling his face away from her. But she quickly snatched his face back again and continued with her fussing, ignoring his protests as she had Victoria.

The brunette watched the whole display uncomfortably. She figured she might have laughed at her boyfriend's expense had the situation not been so awkward. However, it was, in fact, quite awkward indeed.

Rubbing her arm absently, Victoria inched slowly to the other side of the bed, intending to make a silent escape, unnoticed.

"You must be Miss Victoria Reid."

Victoria jumped slightly and looked at the man standing beside her, having completely forgotten he was there.

"What?" She asked, stunned. But a moment later she focused again before blushing slightly and sitting up on her knees to give the man a small bow.

"Y-yes I am..." She said a little nervously. "I'm so sorry about this, sir! I never-"

"Relax girl." He said with a small laugh. "I'm not going to eat you."

The brunette lifted her head and a wave of relief washed over her to see him smiling charmingly.

"I've heard a lot about you." He said cheerfully.

Victoria blinked at him.

"You have?" She asked in slight surprise, turning to look at Enrique, whom was still being fussed over by his mother.

"No, not by Enrique." The man said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "In a house this size, the walls indeed have ears... and eyes too! And people are bound to talk."

Victoria's eyes widened as she thought of the day before, of her and Enrique's intimate moment in the tub.

The look on the brunettes face made the blonde man laugh again, a cheerful, comforting laugh.

"No worries. Private matters are kept private. But being a man of business, it's a good idea for me to keep track of the goings on in my house, as well as those who enter and leave it, agreed?"

Victoria felt herself relax slightly but there was still a bubbling of nervousness in her stomach.

"Agreed." She replied a little shyly.

The man smiled again and this time held out his hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Reid. My name is Enrico, Rico for short."

Victoria reached out to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir."

The blonde made a face as he retracted his hand and placed it into the pocket of his extremely expensive-looking suit pants.

"Please." He said distastefully. "No more 'sir'! It sounds so old and stuffy. Just call me Rico."

Victoria gave the man an odd look before finally smiling at him and nodding.

"Alright." She agreed cheerfully. "But I don't really like 'miss' either. Please call me by my first name as well."

Rico chuckled and nodded.

"Fair enough. Victoria it is."

The brunette grinned cheerfully and the two turned upon hearing Enrique release an exclamation of frustration before finally squirming away from his mother and getting off the bed to stand before her.

"I'm fine mother!" He said in exasperation. "I actually want you to meet someone."

The teen then turned toward Victoria and his expression softened considerably as he gave her a tender smile.

"This is Victoria Reid." He said, sounding proud to introduce her.

Victoria found herself much more nervous and intimidated then ever as the blonde woman turned to her with an upturned face and degrading expression, looking her over as if she were a troublesome smudge on her expensive designer pumps. Her brilliant sapphire eyes rolled over the brunette with distaste, her nose wrinkling ever-so-slightly at her son's over-sized t-shirt hanging off the girls shoulder and the simple boy-cut shorts that were barely visible due to the way the girl was sitting on the bed.

The brunette nervously reached down and tugged at the hem of the shirt, attempting to cover more of her exposed thigh.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Giancarlo."

The blonde woman starred at the brunette on the bed for a long time and the teen got the idea of her looking through her, straight into her soul and burning a hole through it. Eventually she waved a perfectly manicured had dismissively, ignoring Victoria's outstretched hand as well as her once again.

"Oh Enrique, dear." She cooed sympathetically towards the blonde instead of the brunette. "Why do you always insist on introducing us to these flings of yours? They're never around long enough for me to bother to remember their names anyway."

Victoria froze in shock, feeling as if the woman had just physically struck her.

Enrique frowned at his mother and a slightly angry expression crossed his face. He turned then to the girl on the bed and held a hand out to her. The brunette bit her lip and hesitated a moment but eventually crawled over to him, taking his hand and climbing off the bed to stand next to him. The blonde wrapped his free arm around the brunette and pulled her close to him, his other hand still holding hers. The brunette leaned into him, needing his comfort and reassurance more then she was willing to admit. Enrique pressed a tender kiss to her temple before turning back to his mother with a frown.

"It's different this time, mother." He said solemnly. "I really care about her."

The haughty woman waved a hand airily as if Enrique's words meant nothing to her.

"Of course you do, dear." She replied absently. "You always do."

Enrique's frown deepened and he gave the girl in his arms a gentle squeeze.

"This time it's different." He insisted seriously.

Out the corner of her eye, Victoria saw Rico give his son an approving look and a smile.

"Well, she must mean something to him, my love." Rico spoke, half playful, half serious. "We've never actually found one of them in his bed before."

Both teens blushed horribly at this but said nothing while the blonde woman seemed completely unfazed.

"Whatever you say." She replied boredly, moving then to walk towards the door. "I want you to meet us down in the study, Enrique."

She stopped when she reached the door and paused to look over her shoulder and pin Victoria with a cold stare.

"Alone." Her expression then snapped back into its original, peppy one and she lifted her hand to blow her son a kiss. "Ciao, darling!"

When his wife had left the room, Rico turned back to the couple and gave his son a proud nod and smile.

"Those are some nasty bruises there, Enri." He said lightly. "Hope you got them for a good reason."

Enrique gave his father a genuine smile.

"I don't know if I'd say it was a good reason, but I definitely deserved them."

Rico's smile widened slightly.

"Glad to know." He said simply. "I raised my son to be a lover, not a fighter. Don't ever let anyone else decide how you should live your life, Enrique."

"Promise." Enrique replied softly.

That said, the blonde man turned to Victoria and gave her a warm smile and a small, polite bow.

"Pleasure, Victoria."

The brunette gave him a happy smile and a low nod in return before watching him turn and leave the room.

Enrique looked down at the brunette in his arms once they were alone again and frowned to see the look on her face.

"Hey, don't let her get to you..." He cooed gently, turning her to face him and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "She's like that with almost everyone I introduce her to.."

"All the girls, you mean..." Victoria replied softly with a frown. Enrique sighed lightly and leaned down to press a tender kiss to her forehead.

"It really doesn't matter what she thinks, bella." He said softly. "I love my mother, but her opinion on the people I date is so not on my list of concerns."

The brunette cracked a small smile at this and hugged into the blonde.

"At least your dad's nice." She mumbled half-teasingly.

The blonde chuckled before pulling back slightly to get her to look at him. When she did, he leaned down and pressed a sweet, tender kiss to her lips.

"I won't be long." He said with a soft smile. "Don't worry, OK? Why don't you go and see if Oli's up yet?"

Victoria snorted indignantly.

"Duno how he can't be." She muttered to moodily. "After a scream like that, I'm sure the whole house is up..."

Immediately realizing what shed said, she looked up at the blonde and gave him a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, I know she's your mother... I shouldn't have said that.."

Enrique chuckled and gave the girl a playful smile.

"Don't worry." He said in amusement. "My mother's mouth precedes her. Go find something to occupy yourself, bella. I'll come find you as soon as I can."

That said the blonde pressed one last, lingering kiss to his girlfriends lips before turning to go get a shower.

Victoria watched the blonde until he was gone and finally sighed heavily before leaving the room in direction of her own.

* * *

Aquamarine eyes looked herself over in her mirror, her gaze trailing over the image inside. The girl in the mirror was wearing a knee-length brown Chanel dress with a brown half-top over her shoulders. A pair of stunning Chanel heels accentuated her shapely legs and showed off gorgeous feet while her accessories consisted of only the most prestige Chanel jewelry money could buy. Normally straight brown hair was curled in big, loose straightener curls and the usually naturally pretty face was adorned with just a touch of make-up to compliment her features. To top if off, she was wearing just a subtle spritz of her favorite, of course, Chanel perfume.

_"Hm... I wonder if she likes Chanel?"_ Victoria thought with a thoughtful frown_. "Maybe I should have gone with the Gucci... or the Armani..."_

Realizing what she was thinking, the brunette quickly shook her head and lifted her chin defiantly, glaring at the girl in the mirror as if she were an offense to her.

_"Who cares!" _She thought indignantly._ "Pft! I dressed up today because I felt like it, not because I want to impress some stuck-up rich snot!... Yea, this was for me!"_

Forcing herself to retain this thought, the brunette turned on her heel with an indignant snort and left the room.

_"I'm not going to let her bother me. I'm not going to let her get to me. I'm not going to-"_

"Magnifique! Looks as if I am a little underdressed."

Victoria paused and blinked, focusing her attention on the greenette approaching her from down the hallway with a wide smile. She blinked at him for a moment but laughed lightly when he approached her, took her hand and lifted it in the air to spin her around.

"Tres magnifique." He said with a bright smile. "You look stunning, Cherie. What's the occasion?"

Victoria smiled at him when she was facing him again and gave him an indifferent shrug.

"No occasion." She said casually. "I just felt like dressing up today."

Oliver lifted an eyebrow.

"I see." He said with a knowing smile. "Well, very much worth the effort. So where are you off to then? And where's Enri? Surely he hasn't seen you like this or he wouldn't have let you leave his sight."

Victoria's smile faded to an expression of annoyace and slight resentment.

"We had a rather rude wake-up call this morning..." She muttered moodily, remembering the scene from that morning. "His parents came home and decided to come see their precious son... God, I'm surprised you didn't hear her screaming from down the hall!"

The brunette lifted her hands to her face as a look of mock-horror took hold of it in a very Enrique's-mother-like sort of way.

"Oh my poor beautiful Enrique-poo! Your poor beautiful face isn't beautiful anymore! Whatever has she done to you!"

Oliver lifted his knuckle to his lips as an extremely amused smile captured his face, his eyes laughing openly where he himself dared not.

"No, I didn't hear." He replied with great amusement. "The walls in the manor are all soundproof. Though I'm not surprised for madameoiselle Claire's actions, she certainly is... something else."

Victoria made a face.

"She's something else alright." She muttered scornfully. "I just duno what that something is..."

Oliver openly chuckled now and offered the brunette a warm smile.

"Don't let her get to you, Cherie." He said comfortingly. "She's a tough nut to crack but then, so are you. Don't let her intimidate you."

The greenette then held out his arm.

"Come now, let's get some breakfast, anything you want."

Victoria finally smiled and linked her arm through Oliver's when he held it out to her.

"You just want to be seen with a cute girl on your arm, that's all." She teased playfully. Oliver grinned.

"But of course." He playfully replied. "So come, let me enjoy it before your boyfriend decides he wants you back again!"

Victoria laughed and allowed herself to be lead away by the charming Frenchman.

* * *

"So, what will it be, Cherie? Eggs Benedict? My finest omelet? French toast? Or perhaps something different? Something _foreign_?"

The brunette grinned at the greenett's playful offerings and looked up thoughtfully as they approached the kitchens.

"Mmmm... I think..." She looked back down at him again and grinned. "I think I wanna help you make something. Anything!"

Oliver stopped them in front of the kitchen and released her to gesture towards the doors with a flourish.

"But of course madame!" He said pompously. "If you'll please step this way, I will show you to my humble abode!"

The brunette giggled at the greenette's antics and gave him a playful courtesy before stepping past him and pushing the door open. Both teens were ready to go inside when all of a sudden, the explosion of raised voices caused them to halt in their tracks and stare down the hall in startled surprise. As one they looked at each other and exchanged a look.

"We really shouldn't..." Victoria began slowly. Oliver continued.

"Oui, but they are rather loud."

"And we'll probably hear them from here anyway..." The brunette added. Oliver finished.

"We'll just go take a quick peek to see if everything is alright."

Nodding as one, the two took each others hands and tip-toed down the long hall until they came to the slightly ajar door of the study. Releasing each other they took a stance at either side of the door and carefully peered inside the room. Just barely visible through the crack was Enrique side-on to them while his mother stood close by, both of them seeming to have a face-off against each other while the father simply stood starring into the fireplace with one hand in his pocket and an arm resting on the mantel place, apparently attempting to stay out of the argument and drown the other blondes out.

"It's none of your buisness, mother!" Enrique shouted angrily. "And don't try to judge her by first glance!"

"Enrique, dear." Claire said calmly. "There is nothing to judge. She's just another one of your silly little flings. Give it a few weeks and you'll tire of her, just as you do the others."

Enrique's face contorted furiously.

"That's not right at all! Sometimes it was my choice but other times it was theirs too! It wasn't all me, mother!"

"Nonsense." Claire replied, waving a had in the air dismissively. "It's always you, Enrique, dear, one way or another. But that's nothing to be ashamed of, it's how it should be. You're rich and beautiful and you should have what you want. But in the end, it's time to give up your toys and settle for something better."

Enrique was furious now and his fists clenched tightly at his sides as he glared at his mother.

"They're not _toys_, they're _people_! People just like you!"

Claire looked appalled as if Enrique had actually cursed her or something of the like.

"Enrique!" She exclaimed scolding. "Don't you ever say such a thing to me again! Those little street rats are nothing to me!"

Claire seemed to calm down and took a step forward to place her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Enrique. My dear, sweet Enrique. It's time for you to realize; these people, these silly girls your surround yourself with, they're not like us. They're there for our own personal use and amusement, nothing more. These people are where they are because of us, not the other way around. One snap of our fingers and they could be dirt beneath our feet. Such is the privilege that comes with money, with power. Things that will be yours one day."

Enrique's face was decorated with an uncharacteristic expression of rage as he reached up and grasped his mothers hand to remove it from his shoulder.

"That's disgusting mother." He spat, ashamed of her words.

"Agreed." Rico said, finally speaking up from his place against the fireplace, though his gaze didn't lift. "Don't talk so cheap Claire. It makes the rest of us look bad."

Claire made a face of disgust.

"Nothing about me is cheap." She replied indignantly, obviously highly offended by the word rather then the ones she should have been.

From his position, Rico snorted slightly, obviously agreeing to the statement. Claire's eyes narrowed on him before turning back to her son.

"You're completely missing the point Enrique." She said simply, though her calm and cool aura was slowly dissipating. "You've had your fun. Now grow up and throw aside your childish wants and needs. Get rid of the little moocher and take possession of your responsibilities."

The anger that had previously simmered ever-so-slightly flared up again and Enrique's teeth clenched as he fought to control the rare emotion.

"She's not a moocher." He seethed through his teeth. "For the record, she comes from a very wealthy and highly respected family."

Claire placed a perfect manicured hand on her slender hip and lifted her other in the air to wave delicately, as if physically brushing away the comment.

"I know all about where she comes from." The blonde replied boredly. "Poor little orphan Annie. Thrown aside at birth, never knowing her real parents, never having a single thing to her name her own, never-"

"She had her blade and her friends, her sisters." Enrique interrupted.

"Neither of which mean anything in the real world." Claire replied absently. "Material things, Enrique. Material things are what gets you places, what gets you the things you need. No, little orphan girls won't do well for your reputation. She doesn't have real family... Now if you'd take that Nakamura girl, she's a real catch. The legitimate heir to a rich and powerful legacy; no one else to impress, no one else to go through, just her and that pompous brother of hers. Easy to get to, easy to manipulate. Not to mention a real looker."

Biting back the comment about her having no right to call anyone pompous, Enrique resisted a growl as he replied to his mother's latest stupidity.

"I don't want her." He seethed. "I want Victoria. I've wanted her for a very long time. And now that I have her, I'm not going to let her go just because you don't think she's good enough!"

From outside the room, one little green-haired spy turned a wide grin on a brightly blushing brunette one, the latter not looking at the former whom she knew was looking at her, and continued to watch and listen as she smiled to herself, her heart and stomach doing sickening back flips as her mind swam with giddy delight.

"I won't say I don't care about fame and fortune because that would be a lie. But if it came down to it, it's not worth giving up the happiness I've been looking for for as long as I can remember. Why can't you just accept that and be happy for me?"

Claire placed her free hand on her other hip now and sighed in exasperation as she finally turned her head back to her son, all air of calm now gone as she gave him a stern yet oddly still strangely beautiful look.

"Enrique, enough." She said simply, quite obviously used to getting her own way. "I do care about you and your... happiness. And I know you'll be happy if you see things my way. We can work things out, Enrique, dear, work things out so everyone can be happy. You don't have to completely get rid of the girl, everyone has their own dirty little secrets. You could keep her as your mistress. No one needs to know. Now wouldn't that be just perfect?"

Enrique looked horrified and took a few steps back from his mother as if she were indeed the monster Victoria imagined her to be.

"I can't believe-" He shook his head then and began again. "Actually, yes, I can believe you just said that. Because only you would say something so horrible. I'm through with this conversation, mother. For some reason, God only knows why, but I do love you. I just hate the way you say and do things and I hate your sick thoughts. Stop trying to dictate how I should live my life."

That said the blonde turned and walked away.

Claire fumed.

"This is all your fault, Enrico!" She snapped furiously, turning an angry and accusing glare on her husband. "You and those stupid ideas you fill his head with! It's your fault he has no respect for me!"

A small smirk spread across Rico's face as he continued to stare into the fireplace. With that, Claire wrinkled her nose and turned away from him again to stare at Enrique's retreating form.

"Enrique Fabiano Valentin Giancarlo!" She shouted angrily, her fists clenched at her side while she stamped her foot childishly. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Enrique sighed and paused, looking boredly over his shoulder.

"I told you, I'm through with this conversation, mother." He said bluntly.

"Why do you insist on being so selfish?" Claire replied in a pout. "Why can't you be a good boy and listen to your mother like other boys do."

Enrique turned back around and starred at her in disbelief.

"Selfish?" He exclaimed incredulously. "How dare _you _call _me _selfish! You're the one trying to force me into something I don't want, just because it'll benefit you!"

At that remark, Rico's expression intensified and he closed his eyes with a deep frown as if the comment had been instead directed at him. In his blinding emotional state, Enrique missed the gesture from his father but the spies on the outside noticed immediately and exchanged and worried look.

"Selfish!" Claire repeated, obviously missing the looks as well. "She's not good enough to be a Giancarlo! You cannot marry her! I forbid it!"

"She's a beautiful girl, Claire." Rico said from his place, still not looking up. "And adoption means she's no longer an orphan, which means she legally belongs to the wealthy and rich family you so graciously pointed out. From the reports Goustave has been giving us, she's also extremely bright, has a stunning personality. And, one for your good books, an impeccable fashion sense. What more can you possibly want, Claire?"

Claire's delicate nose wrinked in distaste.

"It'll take more then good fashion sense to impress me!" She replied snottily. "And her attire this morning was everything but fashionable."

Rico closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, his patience noticeably wearing thin with his wife as well.

"Most normal people don't prepare to bed the king every night." He growled in response.

Claire scowled, the first unattractive gesture since Victoria had first seen her.

"Get rid of her, Enrique." She snarled now.

Enrique turned on his heel and walked away from his mother for a second time, this time not saying a word.

"Enrique!" She shrieked. "Enrique! Come back her, right now!"

Seeing as she had finally lost all control, Claire turned to face her son's retreating form and clenched both her fists, steam practically pouring out of her ears as the on-coming temper tantrum mounted.

"Don't you want to know where we were all this time?" She said, a last desperate attempt.

"No." Enrique replied bluntly. He had just reached the door and lifted a hand to the handle when Claire's following words halted him in his tracks.

"You have to get rid of her, Enrique. You're already engaged."

Three bdies in the vicinity all froze solid as those words hit them like a physical brick wall.

Enrique whirled around, his eyes wide and face marred with a mix of panic and horror.

"I'm what?" He exclaimed, the multitude of emotions he was feeling all audible in his raised voice.

Realizing she'd reeled him back in, the steam emitting from the woman's ears retreated back inside, her unattractive red face turned beautiful again and her calm and cool expression returned as a pretty smile adorned her lips, the only fake accessory she wore.

"Engaged, Enrique, dear." She said calmly, as if she were merely reminding him of his forgotten birthday. "To the baroness, Sophia Marley. Her father is one of our buisness' biggest ventures and he has finally, after over a decade of persuasion, agreed to merge our two businesses together if your will marry his daughter. So, naturally, knowing how much you love and care for your family, I knew you would be more taken happy to do your part and told him yes, you will."

Enrique looked like he was looking death himself in the eye. All color drained from his face and his chest was clenched painfully in horror as his heart threatened to beat itself free. Turning a desperate look on his father, the blonde's wide blue eyes bore into his fathers deep green ones, ones that refused to meet his son's gaze.

"Father!" He cried in desperation. "It's not true is it? Tell me it's not true! She's got to be lying!"

The pain and guilt visible on Rico's face was indescribable as he frowned and closed his emotion-filled eyes, choosing to not reply.

But his silence spoke volumes and Enrique stumbled back a few feet, his legs and knees shaking as he starred off blankly, his mind in utter turmoil and body undergoing complete chaos.

"It's for the better, Enrique, dear. This way everyone's happy. And after all, I told you-"

"STOP IT!" Enrique cried suddenly, causing his mother to jump in shock and his father to cringe slightly. His hands were over his ears, squeezing, his eyes clenching shut as if to block out the horrid truth. "JUST STOP!"

Enrique removed his hands and his eyes tore open to glare a hole through his mother.

"You monster!" He cried, his voice cracking slightly. "How could you do that? That wasn't your decision to make!"

Shaking herself out of her shock, Claire raised herself up to her full height and looked down her nose at her son.

"Stop it, Enrique." She spat coldly. "You're embarrassing yourself. The decision's been made and the plans are drawn up. There's no way out of this. You will be married by this time next week so I suggest you get your affairs in order and do whatever it is you have to do before then. Now get a hold of yourself."

Enrique didn't know what to do, he was a bundle of emotions and it was all he could do not to reach out and strangle his mother. However, before anything could be said, a voice from outside cast a blanket of silence over the room.

"VICTORIA!"

The three heads inside the room snapped up to look at the door, just as Oliver pushed it open to fix Enrique with a pained expression. Immediately realizing what had happened, Enrique's heart constricted excruciatingly.

"Let her go, darling. She-"

"Claire, _shut up!_" Rico barked, the blonde man now off the wall and glaring at the woman viciously. He then turned to his son with a furious expression the teen knew wasn't directed at him. "Run, Enrique!"

Enrique didn't need to be told twice. Without a second thought or glance, the blonde flew from the room and tore down the hall, making a beeline for the one place he knew the brunette had gone.

Turning a corner, Enrique saw the brunette stumble in her glamourous heels, certainly not shoes meant for a marathon, before reaching down to yank them off her feet while she continued to run. Tossing them aside, she poured on more speed.

"Victoria, WAIT!" Enrique screamed after her. But she didn't slow down.

Clenching his teeth and swallowing the searing lump in his throat Enrique poured on more speed as well.

Finally Victoria reached her destination and burst into her room, turning on a dime to close the door behind her. Thrusting himself forward, Enrique caught the door and forcefully pushed it open, instantly grabbing a hold of the girl inside and pulling her tight to him.

She screamed.

Enrique's eyes clenched shut as the assault of emotion struck him like a ton of bricks. Tears lined his beautiful long lashes as the girl in his arms screamed blue murder.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, wriggling and pushing against him with all her might, but the blonde refused to release her and instead his grip on her tightened.

"Let me go, Enrique! Let me go! I hate you! I _hate _you!"

The tears finally spilled down Enrique's cheeks and he leaned down to bury his face into the girl's neck.

"I love you..." He whispered in response.

Instantly, the flailing figure in his arms fell limp and her body collapsed into a fit of earth-shattering sobs as she fell apart.

Enrique followed her to the floor and pulled her as tight to him as physically possible while he rocked the fragile form back and forth. His chest was heaving and body trembling with the immense effort not to be consumed by his own emotions while he wracked his brain wondering just what the hell he was going to do next.


	10. Chapter 10 : Wish

**A/N:** Here's the next one. I _don't think_ this one is as dramatic as the rest. Hope you guys like this one! Only two more after this! :) Please R&R good or bad. lemme know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I won nothing but the Villikosto team.

* * *

"I'm not going to marry her."

Victoria lifted her face from Enrique's chest and moved it to rest her cheek against it so she could look up at him.

"You don't have a choice..." She whispered hoarsely, her voice rough due to her previous emotional collapse.

Enrique wasn't looking at her, he was starring up at the ceiling as he layed on the brunette's bed, holding her close. He wasn't really speaking to her so much as simply speaking, or rather thinking, aloud. He was as torn up about his mothers brash decision as she was and he was hell-bent on finding a way out of it - somehow.

"There's no way out of it..." The brunette said softly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You heard her... She'll disinherit you... you'll be disowned..."

"I don't care." The blonde replied bluntly.

Victoria frowned and moved her head to it's previous position, away from him. Her arms hugged him tighter as another sickening wave of sorrow and dread washed over her. The blonde wasn't thinking straight and from his reactions compared to her own, she could tell that the situation was eating him alive, more so, she was saddened to admit, then it was her. Enrique was in complete denial and refused to admit the severity of the situation. As far as he was concerned, it was just another disagreement between his mother and him that would be cleared up after a few good, heated arguments. Nothing permanent, no big deal, just a disagreement.

_"Oh Enrique..." _Victoria thought sorrowfully, squeezing her eyes shut as the arms around the blonde's waist hugged him tightly. _"You have no idea how serious this really is..."_

The two stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night and eventually fell asleep together. It was early morning when a sunbeam in the eye awoke Victoria, and turning to see Enrique still asleep - though now looking a great deal more distressed and less peaceful then usual - she frowned before pressing a whisper of a kiss to his lips before pulling herself from his arms and getting out of bed.

After showering and changing, Victoria gave her still-sleeping boyfriend one last, sad look before leaving the room behind.

* * *

Even the smell of her favorite waffles, and the addictive taste of Oliver's special crepes couldn't lift the dark cloud as Victoria starred blankly into the contents of her mug.

"We've gone through everything..." Victoria whispered to her greenette friend. "Every possible scenario and solution we could think of."

Oliver hid his frown behind his own mug as he starred out over the garden from his spot on his balcony. After starring for a while and taking a few sips from his mug, he nibbled his cheek for a moment before speaking, not looking at his companion when he did.

"Why don't you try to impress her."

Victoria turned an expression on the greenette like he'd just confessed he was madly in love with Claire Giancarlo.

"Excuse me?" She stated wit a mix of indignance and disbelief. "Did I really just hear you right?"

Oliver turned to her with a serious expression.

"Oui, you heard correctly." He said bluntly. "Impress her. Show her you're every bit as good and worth Enrique's love and commitment as any other silly girl she could pair him with... Prove to her that you're more then worthy to be her daughter-in-law."

Victoria felt another mix of emotions at that; this time of disgust at the idea of being related to Claire in any way, shape or form, and also embarrassment at Oliver's concept of her marriage to Enrique. They hadn't even been together long enough to really get a feel of being a couple, let alone to actually discuss marriage. It was a huge concept and a huge consideration.

Clearing her throat to hide her embarrassment, Victoria lifted her mug to her lips and took a long sip of the contents until finally her flush had disappeared.

When the brunette placed her mug down again, she looked up and out over the garden.

"I guess that's the only way I'll win isn't it?" She said quietly. "It's no good to simply break up this arranged marriage if only for the possibility that we'd make a good couple... I've got to actually be sure that I wanna spend the rest of my life with him, that I'm the best choice for him... and that I really love him enough to be with him forever... right?"

It was a rhetorical question and Oliver remained silent as he let the girl ponder and think if over for herself. Eventually she closed her eyes and frowned slightly. When she opened her eyes again, her aquamarine orbs turned on the greenette with a determined expression.

"I'll need your help Oli." She said firmly. "I need you to teach me. To show me how to impress snotty rich people, learn how to get on her good side. I'll do anything, whatever it takes."

Oliver felt a mix of emotions at this. He felt pride that his friend had finally found someone who loved him so thoroughly and completely, and also that Oliver himself had seemed to make the right choice in 'handing her over', so to speak. But he also felt a sting somewhere deep down as well. If he hadn't backed off, if he had fought for her, would she have learned to feel as deeply and passionately for him?

Shaking away the useless thoughts, Oliver took a small sip from his mug before speaking.

"Well, the very first thing we need to do is get you into something impressive. Mademoiselle Giancarlo is a very fashion-wise individual. To make her notice you at all, you need to look like you're at her level."

The greenette gave a small smile at that.

"But with your vast wardrobe, that shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

Victoria starred blankly at her image for the second day in a row. Today she was wearing a green designer dress that came to just above her knees with a v-neck and t-shirt shoulders. On her feet were a pair of designer, strappy heeled pumps and on her wrist, neck and ears hung matching green jewelery. Leafy green nails and toenails completed the outfit, as well as just a touch of make-up. Needless to say, her outfit today wasn't quite as elaborate but as Oliver had said; there was beauty in simplicity.

Oliver smiled at her reflection as he looked over her shoulder.

"As always, you look stunning, Cherie."

Victoria gave his reflection a dull expression.

"I look like I'm going out to dinner with my life-time crush." She replied bluntly.

Oliver chuckled.

"I know. But believe it or not, this is causal wear to Claire Giancarlo."

Victoria wrinkled her nose at that but let Oliver turn her away and lead her to the door nonetheless.

"Now we must think of something to make her notice you. Something you're very good at."

"What about beyblade?" The brunette suggested immediately. "I'm very good at that."

Oliver shook his head.

"Bad idea. She hates beyblading."

Victoria frowned deeply and watched Oliver thinking as they continued down the hall.

"Hmm... can you sing?"

Victoria snorted humorlessly.

"Uh no." She said bluntly. "I haven't a musical bone in my body, trust me!"

Oliver placed a finger to his cheek.

"Hmmm... tricky, tricky... Ah, I have it! Piano."

Victoria sweatdropped.

"Uhm... Oli, didn't you hear what I just said? I suck at all things musical."

Oliver turned to her and smiled.

"We'll fix that!" He said enthusiastically. "Follow aprez moi!"

Victoria sighed when Oliver placed a hand against the small of her back but once again allowed herself to be lead away.

* * *

"Damn it!" Victoria cursed aloud, her fingers slamming down on the keys after hitting yet another sour note. "I can't do this Oliver!"

Oliver smiled at her, totally calm.

"Language, Cherie." He said simply. "A proper lady must not use foul language. And don't give up, you'll catch on. All you need is a little practice and patience. Think of it like learning a new technique in the dish."

Victoria closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath.

"Okay... like learning a new technique."

Opening her eyes again, Victoria looked at the musical notes on the page and concentrated hard on what Oliver had taught her, trying desperately to translate what they meant into a language her fingers could understand.

"One, two, three. One, two, two. One, two, three, One, one, two..."

Aquamarines narrowed in concentration as the brunette focused hard on the keys. Soon enough however, she'd gotten halfway through the page and felt herself relax considerably.

_"I think I'm actually getting it." _She thought with mild excitement._ "I think I might actually-"_

Teeth clenched as another sour note sounded throughout the room.

Slowly clenching her fingers into tight fists, Victoria took another long, deep breath to force her tongue from releasing more profanities.

"_Oh, Kage!"_ She thought with a mix of anger and longing. _"Why can't I be a quick learner like you..?"_

The feel of Oliver's hand on her shoulder made the girl relax slightly, though she was still greatly annoyed and irritated.

"Don't give up." The greenette whispered in her ear, his hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her.

Victoria closed her eyes a took a third long, deep breath. Opening her eyes she straightened and looked down her nose at the keys. With a slight hesitance, as if the white strokes were the teeth of an animal waiting to bite her fingers off, she slowly reached for the piano again.

One finger, one note. That was all she had time to play before a haughty voice cut through the otherwise silence.

"Oh, my dear girl! Don't waste your time!"

Both teens before the piano turned towards the entrance of the room and starred at the tall, attractive blonde who'd just come through the doors.

Claire approached the two with long, confident strides until she was standing beside the teens. Without a word she reached out and snatched up Victoria's hand, examining it as if scrutinizing a piece of expensive jewelry.

"Just as I thought." She said haughtily. "These fingers are far to short and stubby to ever coax beautiful music from such a refined instrument."

The blonde dropped Victoria's hand as if she had discovered that the jewelery, as she'd suspected, was fake.

"It's useless." She said bluntly. "Just quit while you're behind."

Victoria wrinkled her nose in a deep scowl as she watched the blonde turn and simply float out of the room.

"That... that... witch!" The brunette seethed, her fists shaking at her side in anger and frustration.

Oliver's hand still on her shoulder gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright, Cherie." He said softly. "Don't let her get to you. Remember the big picture..."

Victoria's blood was boiling but she pushed the woman from her thoughts and instead lifted her hands to examine them with a frown. Before she could say anything, however, Oliver took both her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Your hands are beautiful, Cherie." He said gently, lifting them to gently press his lips to the back of her fingers. "Right now she likes you about as much as you do her and she'll say anything to drive you away. Don't let her."

The brunette starred at the greenette for a long time until finally a look of determination crossed her face.

"OK, so the piano is out." She stated confidently. "What's next?"

Oliver gave her a smile and released one of her hands as he wrapped his own around the other.

"Follow me."

* * *

"OK, this I can do!"

Oliver laughed as he gestured to a maid off to the side of the room, who then turned turned on a slow waltzing type of song. He then took one of her hands and put it on his shoulder before holding her other high and placing his free hand on her waist.

"Don't be too overconfident." The greenette replied in amusement. "It's a little harder then it looks."

Victoria grinned confidently and moved forward when Oliver moved back. Again he moved, this time to the side, then backwards, then to the side again. Her grin quickly faded when she found her feet getting tangled up below her. A deep frown creased the brunette's face as she starred down at her feet and tried desperately to follow the greenette in something that looked so easy.

Oliver chuckled and stopped, reaching up then to lift her chin to look at him.

"Don't concentrate so hard." He said with a small laugh. "I know it's a heard concept for you to grasp, but just this once, submit yourself. Follow, and let me lead you."

Victoria blinked up at him for a few moments before eventually sighing and giving him a slightly irritated expression.

"Alright... whatever it takes..."

Oliver gave her another smile before trying again, slower this time. Victoria looked down one more time but the feel of Oliver squeezing the hand he was holding made her look up again.

"Keep your eyes on me. Remember, all you have to do is follow."

Victoria nodded and starred up at Oliver, simply following him in the dance like he'd instructed. After a while, the dance grew easier and she felt she was finally catching on. Smiling at last, the brunette felt herself relax and simply enjoy the music and time together with Oliver. If this was all it took, then things were going to be a lot easier then she expected.

"Well isn't this precious."

The two teens stopped dancing and turned once again to see Claire standing a short distance from them, eying them like a full-bellied tiger might eye a field mouse, knowing he won't eat it but starring just for the hell of scaring the life out of it.

"My, you do move on quickly don't you, girl?" She sneered. Victoria forced herself not to glare at the woman as she released Oliver and pulled away from him.

"Oliver was just teaching me how to dance." She replied in as even a tone as she could muster. The sound of Claire's shrill laughter almost made her cringe.

"Hardly a difficult concept." Claire replied mockingly. "And why explain to me? It makes no difference on my end either way. Perhaps you should take her away, Oliver, dear. I dear say your parents would simply_ love her_ to pieces. They're not exactly hard to impress are they?"

Oliver's face was expressionless and he said not a word but his eyes gave him away. It was quite obvious that he did not like the woman one bit but most likely through lessons long learned, he held his tongue.

"Or perhaps that's what you're trying to do?" Claire thoughtfully began again. "Avert her thoughts to you instead of my son. Enrique moves on and fulfills his responsibilities, I get what I want and you get the girl. Clever boy."

This time Oliver's head lowered slightly as he starred up at Claire with a now intense expression and a hard gaze.

"You misunderstand, mademoiselle." He said politely, but there was a sharp edge to his voice. "Miss Victoria and I are friends and nothing more. It's your son who owns her heart and she his."

Claire's smugness disappeared now and she lifted her chin to look down her nose at the two, clutching her cell tighter in her hand while the huge black book she had tucked under her arm was drawn tighter to her body.

"For now." She replied coldly. She then turned and waved a manicured hand over her shoulder. "But things change and people eventually realize what's really important in life. Caio, children."

Victoria glared a hole through the woman until she was no longer visible. When she was gone, the teen closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"This is getting really hard, Oli." She said with a deep frown. "One more encounter like that and I might just strangle her!"

Oliver gave a small, empty smile. But didn't comment.

"Come, Cherie." He said softly. "I have one more idea."

Victoria heaved a heavy breath before once again following after the greenette, this time not quite as enthusiastic as before.

* * *

A huge grin adorned a peaches and cream face as Aquamarine eyes fixed on the yellow blur dropping fast from the sky. Quick as a blink, a matching hand shot out, attached to a heavy object and made a forceful swipe through the air.

"Gotcha!" Victoria thought triumphantly.

The tennis ball went soaring over then net and the brunette grinned excitedly when Oliver was unable to reach it in time.

Smiling proudly, Oliver retrieved the tennis ball and took his place again.

"I knew we'd find something." He said with a smile as he served. Victoria grinned back as she returned it.

"This is awesome!" She said enthusiastically. "Even if this doesn't work, it's still fun!"

Oliver laughed again and once more returned the ball.

The two played the game for a long time and Victoria was ecstatic to realize that she was very good at the sport, also a little surprised as she had never really been much good at any besides beyblade before.

Before long, the sun was high in the sky and beating down on the two with all its brilliance. This combined with their physical exertion, was getting to be a little much to handle.

Victoria reached up to wipe the perspiration from her brow. She then lifted her hand to return the ball to Oliver and placed both hands on her hips when the greenette went after the ball after having missed it.

"Let's take a quick break, Oli." The brunette said, panting slightly.

Oliver nodded and approached her, lifting the net and ducking under it. She tossed him a water bottle and both drank greedily.

"Disgusting."

Both teens turned and both had to resist rolling their eyes.

"Look at you, girl! You're all sweaty and disgruntled!"

"Would you like to join us, Claire?" Victoria asked sweetly, but there was a slight mocking tone beneath it, one the blonde obviously missed.

"Certainly not!" She replied, wrinkling her nose at the girl. "What an utterly inappropriate sport for a young girl to play! And furthermore, it's _miss_ to you."

Victoria gave her a dull expression and Oliver gave her a slightly confused look.

"I thought you liked tennis, Madame Claire?" He asked inquiringly. Claire snorted indignantly.

"To watch, yes. When handsome young _men_ play. Not disheveled little teenage girls flaunting around the court! Don't you know, girl, that sports are for men and those... _butchy_ types?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes slightly.

"My _name_ is Victoria." She said firmly. "And you're so wro-"

The placing of Oliver's hand on her arm silenced her.

"You seem quite busy today, mademoiselle." The greenette said instead.

Claire raised her chin.

"Of course I am. I'm surveying the garden for the party next week. Everything must be perfect for a Giancarlo wedding."

Victoria felt a sickening twist clench her stomach at that and Oliver didn't miss the pain flicker across her face. Luckily, Claire did and she continued.

"Speaking of which, you children are obscuring my view. Vacate the premises immediately, I have work to do."

That said, the woman turned and walked off, her usual air of confidence still present.

"I swear, one of these days..."

The brunette stopped and sighed heavily before reaching for a towel and holding it to the back of her neck.

"Obviously, another plan down the drain."

Oliver sighed too.

"We'll think of something..." He said quietly. Victoria took a deep breath.

"Yea well, she was right about one thing; I am kinda sweaty." The brunette said bluntly. "And it kinda is disgusting. I was having fun before, but now I'm not, so I think I'm gonna go get a shower. We can continue our scheming later."

"A shower is a very good idea. We'll meet up later and put our heads together for something else."

Victoria nodded and leaned in to give the greenette a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks so much for everything so far, Oli." She said gratefully. Oliver nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're welcome. And as I said; we'll come up with something. It's not over yet."

Victoria returned the smile though it was only half-hearted, before turning and finally making her way back into to the manor.

* * *

After a shower and having gotten freshened up, Victoria got herself dressed up a second time, this time not quite as elaborately as before and no name brands.

_"She didn't even notice my outfit last time." _The brunette thought ruefully. _"Why should I waste my time this time?"_

Still, even having thought this, the brunette did put a little more effort into what she was wearing then she normally would have.

Once ready for a second time that day, Victoria left her room in direction of Oliver's. For a moment she considered looking for Enrique but almost immediately disregarded the idea. She knew it would be too hard to look at and spend time with him now. So with a small sigh, she continued on her way to find Oliver.

Turning a corner, the brunette stopped abruptly as she suddenly met up, once again, with Enrique's mother.

"You again." The blonde said bluntly. "Are you stalking me?"

'As if.' The brunette wanted to say. But she said something different instead.

"No. I suppose we're just on the same wave link today."

Claire snorted indignantly and lifted her chin to look down her nose at the brunette.

"I doubt it." She spoke bluntly again.

Victoria pushed back her annoyance and forced her boiling blood to simmer. Instead of retorting, she waited for the blonde to continue, knowing somehow that she would. Eventually, as the teen expected, the woman did speak again.

"You know, you really do have an impeccable wardrobe, I have to admit..."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um... thank you."

Claire waved her off.

"It was a stated fact, not a compliment." She said, her voice still blunt. Victoria gave the woman a dull stare but she ignored it and continued. "Hmmm... perhaps you're not the vile little cockroach I'd originally thought you were after all. Someone with that good a fashion sense can't be all bad..."

Victoria forced her offense to the insult aside and allowed her heart to do a single hopeful back flip.

"Hmmm..." Claire hummed thoughtfully again, one perfectly manicured finger to her cheek. "Yes. Yes I think so. You might just be perfect for my son after all."

The brunette thought she would die from anxiety and joy. She was just deciding whether to drop to her knees and kiss the woman's feet or jump forward and hug her when the woman spoke again.

"Yes, perfect. I'll mark you down as his personal attendant at the wedding next week. It'll be comforting to know my staff will be well-dressed."

The brunette's eyes widened as the blonde pulled the book she'd been carrying around with her all day away from her chest and scribbled something down on one of the pages.

"Perfect. That takes care of that." Claire gave Victoria a charming smile, like a queen humoring her subjects and lifted her free hand for a delicate wave. "Enough chit-chat, I'm a very busy woman. Caio, darling!"

Victoria was frozen rim-rod stiff as the blonde strode confidently past her. The quick click of her heels died away but the brunette still stood there, frozen. It was a very long time before she was able to move and when she could, an assault of emotions hit her all at once - fury at the lead.

_"Damn you, you witch!"_ The teen cursed in her head, her tight fists trembling at her sides.

Screw Oliver's 'impression' idea! They'd just have to find something else because she was through with trying to kiss the woman's - behind.

Wheeling around, the brunette took a detour and headed instead for her boyfriend's room. She'd changed her mind; she had to see Enrique... and if she was lucky, Claire might just walk in on them.

* * *

The heavy wooden door made quite a larger bang then the brunette had intended but she ignored it as she looked around Enrique's room enthusiastically. Noting that the blonde was nowhere to be found she stalked over to the bed, plopped down on her back, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it at the top of her lungs.

That felt better.

Sighing heavily, the brunette removed the pillow with closed eyes and a deep frown. After thinking for a while, she finally pushed her thoughts out of her head and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Damn you..." She whispered angrily.

It was then that the teen felt someone watching her and removed her gaze from the ceiling to lock eyes with a particular blonde standing at the foot of the bed.

"Bad day?" Enrique teased, though his expression was one of slight bewilderment.

Victoria blinked at the blonde's upside down figure for a few moments before frowning.

"You could say that." She said moodily. "FYI, Enri; I hate your mother... with a firey, burning passion."

Enrique gave her a sad smile.

"I probably would too if she wasn't my mother..." He replied softly.

Victoria sighed again and ran her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered softly. "I shouldn't have said that..."

Enrique shrugged and smiled again.

"It's alright. She's not exactly the most lovable person... and to be honest, I don't really think she cares."

"I should hope not." The brunette replied sarcastically.

Enrique smiled again, this time in amusement and approached the bed to sit beside her. When he did, Victoria sat up and closed her eyes in content when the blonde wrapped her in a hug.

"It'll work out." He said softly, gently stroking her hair.

Victoria sighed softly and wrapped her arms around Enrique, resting her head against his chest.

"Hope so..." She mumbled in response.

Enrique pulled back slightly to look down at her and reached up to place a hand on her face.

"It will." He replied softly. "You'll see. Good guys have it rough at first, but they always get their happy endings eventually."

Victoria frowned again.

_"Not always."_ She thought sadly. But she wisely kept this to herself.

Enrique leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. The gesture made the brunette relax and she finally allowed all her negative thoughts and emotions to temporarily flow out of her. Even if things did work out, she knew that what layed ahead was going to be tough and she fully intended to enjoy every last moment with the blonde as she possibly could.

With this thought in mind, Victoria opened the eyes she'd closed and looked the blonde over. It was only then that she noted the state he was in and lifted an eyebrow as her eyes rolled over his body appreciatively.

"You know, in my previously _negative_ state, I didn't really take notice of the _fine_ privileged I'd been given."

The brunette reached out and trailed her fingers down Enrique's bare chest, stopping at the low waistline of his dark denims before dragging them back up again and slipping them into his damp locks. He must have just gotten out of the shower before she'd come.

"This is a _really_ good look for you." She purred with a coy grin. "You should wear it more often."

Enrique grinned.

"Think so? I thought I might have been over-doing it a bit with the wet bum look."

The corners of Victoria's lips curled up ever so slightly and she and pulled away from him, moving back then to the head of the bed and eyeing him indifferently.

"Yea, you might have overdone it a little." She relied casually, resisting a grin. "Don't try so hard next time."

Enrique smirked sexily before getting up and crawling slowly across the bed.

"I see." He purred seductively as he slowly made his way up to the girl. "So if you're not impressed... then I guess my advances won't have any effect on you."

Victoria watched him like a hungry cat, her eyes not blinking as he crawled towards her, his shoulders rippling slightly in a way that reminded her of a tiger stalking it's prey. The thought made a pressure deep inside build forcefully.

"None at all." She muttered. But her eyes still didn't leave him.

Enrique's smirk widened slightly and when he finally reached her he continued advancing, forcing the brunette to unconsciously lie back on the bed as he crawled on top of her.

"Guess I'm just wasting my time then." The blonde whispered huskily.

"Guess so..." The brunette replied, her own voice slightly breathless.

Enrique lowered his head, his eyelids closing slightly as he starred at the girl through half-mast lids. His lips were a hairs distance from hers, so close she could feel his hot breath brush her cheeks. She could feel her heart thundering in anticipation against her rib cage and her own eyes lidded slightly as she starred up at the blonde.

Both Enrique's hands were resting either side Victoria's head on the bed and the brunette felt a hot wave wash over her when she reached up and placed her hands around his biceps. The blonde was by no means bulky or overly-muscled, but she could still feel his taut muscles as he held himself up.

The brunette bit her lip.

The blonde smirked again.

"You like?" He whispered seductively.

"Not a bit." The brunette replied. But the feel of her caressing and gently squeezing his biceps told the blonde a different story.

Smiling slightly this time, Enrique lowered himself until his body pressed tantalizingly against the girl below him. She bit her lip harder and a bright flush spread across her cheeks as her lids drooped lower. Without a word the blonde's face moved away from hers and leaned down to press tender, lingering kisses to her neck.

"How about this?"

Victoria's body flared up hotly as she resisted a heavy moan.

"Not a bit." She replied, though it was slightly more breathless then she'd anticipated.

Enrique's lips smiled against the sensitive flesh as he pressed his body closer to his partner's.

"Then I hope you don't mind me... experimenting." He said whispered huskily against her skin. "I happen to like it."

The sensual nibble the blonde gave the brunette was the exclamation point at the end of his sentence, and he felt a pressure push at him from deep down when the brunette released a heavy, deep-belied moan.

Hot lips left the sensitive flesh they were teasing and leaned up to capture the ones above them once again. Victoria's legs wrapped around the blonde's waist and her hips gyrated slightly against his, causing a skin tingling friction between them. Enrique's heart skipped several beats at this and when the girl below him reached up to entangle her fingers into his still damp locks, her tongue retracting back into her mouth to sensually suck and nibble his, Enrique knew he'd lost control.

_"God help me..."_ The blonde thought blissfully as his hands slipped under Victoria's back, pressing their bodies together in ways he'd only ever dreamed about. _"Help me keep sane, because control is too much to ask for..."_

* * *

Amethyst eyes starred out over the garden as Oliver took in the evening scene. The sun was beginning to sink low in the sky and the greenette had long ago stopped waiting for Victoria. He'd tried both hers and Enrique's cells and seeing that neither of them had answered, the teen gave up with a smile and simply sat back to enjoy the view. He knew it was important for the two to enjoy their current time together. Who knew how much more they might get - if one looked at all the possibilities.

"Oliver, dear! There you are."

Oliver looked up as Claire sat down on the other side of the table. He watched her for a moment before turning forward again and starring out at the garden. Suddenly the scenery didn't look quite as beautiful anymore.

"Evening, Madame Claire."

"It's a beautiful evening." Claire said conversationally. "And this is one of the most beautiful gardens on the estate. Sadly, I can't have the wedding all over the place so I stuck to the front."

"A wise choice." Oliver replied politely. He had more of a selfish reason for agreeing; he didn't want his special place on the Giancarlo estate to be tainted by bad memories.

Oliver also knew what Claire was doing with her small talk. She had sought him out because she had something to say, something she wanted to know, wanted to weasel out of him.

Resisting a knowing and yet weary smile, Oliver remained silent as he waited for the blonde to speak again.

"So. This Finnish girl, what do you know about her Oliver dear?"

The smile finally appeared and Oliver took his lemonade from the table, taking the time to take a few sips before replying.

"I know a great deal." He said firmly. "I know she's intelligent, sometimes quick tempered, very talented, and an excellent friend. I know she's determined, defiant, stubborn, hard working and will do anything for those she cares about."

The greenette turned to look at the blonde woman again and fixed her with a deadpan stare.

"But most importantly; I know she loves Enrique with all her heart... and he loves her as well. Not just a silly crush, fling or lust, like the other girls. He really loves her, Claire."

Claire starred at Oliver, searching his face, and the greenette confidently starred back.

"I see." She eventually said after a while. "You know this for sure, do you?"

Oliver nodded.

"It's a fact." He stated.

Claire starred at him for another few moments before finally turning away and getting to her feet again.

"Thank you, Oliver dear." She said airily. "You've told me all I need to know."

Oliver simply nodded and watched as Claire left his presence and walked away. Turning his eyes towards the darkening sky, amethyst eyes caught sight of a shooting star and a small smile spread across Oliver's lips as he starred at the spot it had disappeared.

_"I care about her... deeply... but I know I don't share the sort of love for her that they do for each other. They were made for each other."_

Closing his eyes with a smile, the greenette thought of the brilliant star and sent a wish up to the heavens.

_"Beautiful silent star; I wish, I wish with my heart and soul. Please give them the happy ending they deserve. A happy ending... that's all I wish for.."

* * *

_

Two sets of eyes starred upward as a certain pair laid in bed, sharing each others company as they held each other close.

"What are we gonna do, Enri?" The brunette finally whispered.

The blonde beside her remained silent for a few moments as he gently stroked her hair from her spot on his chest. Like his companion, he was starring at the ceiling. But unlike her, he wasn't thinking about their current situation. He refused to.

"The wedding is in a few days..."

"There won't be a wedding."

The answer was too quick. It was like he'd already made up his mind, knew exactly how everything was going to pan out, knew exactly what he was talking about.

But he was very wrong.

Victoria frowned. Instead of getting angry like she normally might have done, instead of sitting up and slapping the blonde silly until she knocked some sense into him like she normally might have wanted to do, she remained quiet for a time. Eventually she looked down from the ceiling and starred at Enrique's chest, reaching up to absently swirl tiny patterns there as she spoke.

"You'll be disinherited, disowned of you don't marry her..."

"I don't care."

Another far-too-quick answer.

Aquamarine orbs slid shut as an assault of tears finally flooded them. The blonde was still in denial, which meant she would be receiving no help from him. And Oliver and her had both run out of ideas. What were they to do if the main subject of the whole problem wouldn't even admit that there was one?

Silence was bad, Enrique had learned that a long time ago. Her anger and spite, the blonde had gotten used to and knew how to handle, but silence always brought emotions he wasn't prepared for, didn't like.

Moving a hand down to lift his girlfriends chin, the blonde's heart sank sadly to find that he was right, that the glossy orbs starring up at him weren't the characteristic, bright and enthusiastic ones he has fallen for.

"Don't cry anymore..." He whispered softly. "My world stops when you cry..."

Victoria frowned, she was too worn out to both gush or roll her eyes over the words. This time she just starred.

"She's prettier then me..." The brunette whispered, recalling the 'greetings' video Claire had made them both watch from his fiancee. "And her voice sounds like it's straight from an angel's lips..."

"No one is more beautiful then you."

Finally the familiar spark returned and Victoria sat up with an angry expression.

"Don't give me that!" She snapped angrily. "I'm not stupid! The girl is beyond gorgeous, shes absolutely stunning! You can't honestly tell me that you can look at her, then me and say I'm better looking, no matter how you feel about me!"

A whisper of a smile graced Enrique's lips, a warm, tender smile that seemed to set his entire face aglow, a look that actually took the brunette's breath away. Enrique continued to look at her thus way, but he made no move to touch her.

"Don't they always say that when you love someone, all the beauty of the rest of the world pales compared to them? Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. Your true love is always the most beautiful and precious thing to you, despite what them or the rest of the world might think. Haven't you ever heard any of those things, Tori?"

The blonde was far more intelligent then she ever gave him credit for, and the brunette was quickly discovering this day by day. He didn't need to touch her, he knew exactly what effect his words would have on her. But she also knew that he'd meant them.

Swallowing hard, Victoria leaned down and wrapped her arms tightly back around the blonde again, this time burying her face into the crook of his neck and nuzzling the sensitive flesh affectionately.

"I love you so much..." She mumbled against him.

Enrique's eyes slid shut as an utterly content expression took hold of his face. He placed a hand to the back of her head and nuzzled the top of her head before pressing a tender kiss there.

"Ti amo, bella..."


	11. Chapter 11 : Sacrifice

**A/N:** -Sweatdrop- Yet another totally melodramatic chapter... lol sorry guys. But on a lighter note, there's only one more chapter after this! :D Excited? me too! :D So, without further adieu; on with the show! Er... you know what I mean...

**Disclaimer:** I own the members of Villikosto, nothing more.

* * *

Aquamarine orbs fluttered open as the sound of a soft knocking awoke their owner. Rolling over in the arms wrapped around her, the brunette stared for a minute at the door to the room. Picturing a certain haughty blonde on the other side, she frowned and entwined herself around Enrique, pressing her body close to his in a way that made him smile in his sleep and pull her closer to him.

Now satisfied Claire would get the full effect of their position, Victoria placed her face against Enrique's chest and starred possessively up at the door from under her long lashes.

"Come in." She said confidently.

The door opened but to Victoria's both relief and disappointment, a greenette stepped into the room rather then a blonde pain-in-the-ass.

Realizing that their guest was, in fact, an ally, Victoria unwound herself from her boyfriend and took to simply cuddling against him instead.

"Morning, Oli."

An amused smile danced across the greenette's lips as he took note of the previous possessive position, but he made no comment. his eyes however were very serious.

Without a word, the teen approached the bed and sat beside the couple.

"How are you?" He whispered softly, careful not to wake the blonde beside the brunette. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

Victoria gave Oliver a sad smile.

"I'm as OK as I can be in this situation I guess." She whispered back. "As for what I'm going to do, well-"

"There's nothing to figure out. I'm not marrying her."

Two faces turned to look down at Enrique, who had suddenly rolled and slipped his arms around Victoria, pulling her close to him. His chin was resting on her shoulder now but his eyes were still closed.

"Enri..." The brunette began but the blonde again cut her off.

"I don't care what she does." He said simply. "I'll tell you the same thing I told her; I've waited too long for what I've found with you to let money and reputation get in the way. Believe it or not, I'm not that shallow."

The blonde's eyes remained closed and the other two teens exchanged a look and Victoria frowned while Oliver sighed heavily.

"Why don't you join me for breakfast, Cherie? Considering your delusional boyfriend isn't quite ready to get up just yet."

Enrique's eyes finally opened and starred up at the greenette.

"I'm ready." He said simply. "Breakfast sounds good. And I'm not delusional, Oliver. I don't need my mother, or her money."

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed impatiently.

"It's not about the money, Enrique." He replied, obviously loosing his patience with his best friend. "But obviously that's a concept you can't seem to grasp."

That said, Oliver stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I want to speak to Victoria alone, Enrique." The greenette said tonelessly. "Why don't you wait here and think really hard about the situation you've been thrust into."

Victoria turned a sad, almost despairing look on her boyfriend, though it was obvious she agreed with the greenette.

"Not you too..." Enrique whispered with a frown.

The brunette said nothing but instead leaned down to give the blonde a long, sad kiss. Enrique's frown deepened and he wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close to him and pouring all his love and feelings into that one gesture, a desperate attempt to prove to her exactly how much she meant to him. But it was in vain because the only thing he managed to accomplish was to make the brunette worry more.

Eventually Victoria pulled out of Enrique's arms and closed her eyes before resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, Enri..." She whispered, barely audible.

Before the blonde could reply, Victoria had already pulled away from him and left the room behind Oliver.

* * *

The normally beautiful and tranquil scenery wasn't quite as beautiful that day as two teens starred out over the area before them. The chefs had completely outdone themselves with a magnificent breakfast, having brought it outside to them at Oliver's favorite spot in the back gardens. Unfortunately, neither teen had an appetite just then so all but the warm tea was nothing but a mocking addition to the wasted surrounding beauty.

A sunbeam focused on a peaches and cream complexion and Victoria frowned deeply when she turned her darkly concealed eyes towards the sky.

_"I thought it was supposed to be dark and stormy when something bad was going to happen."_ The thought moodily. _"Isn't that how it always happens in the movies and story books? Dark and gloomy during dark and gloomy times?"_

But this obviously wasn't the case. Today the sun was shinning and beating down on the two teens with all it's brilliance, not a cloud in the sky, and heat that would normally warm the darkest of hearts; all as if mocking the brunette, teasing her and taunting her as if to say the world was still fully capable of continuing happily without her.

As if reading her mind, Oliver turned to his companion and placed his cup and saucer back onto the table between them before addressing her.

"The rest of the world doesn't matter." He said softly. "What matters is yours and Enrique's happiness."

Having said so, the greenette turned away from the scenery he'd been looking over, for once not really seeing it, and looked at the brunette.

"I know you realize exactly how serious this whole ordeal is." Oliver stated simply. "Enrique isn't concerned with his family or fortunes. But you and I both know very well that he wouldn't do well without many of the things he's used to. Furthermore, if Enrique doesn't do as Claire says, she won't hesitate to carry out her threats and there will be little Rico can do do stop her. If that happens, and Enrique is disinherited, heaven only knows what she'll do then as revenge, what will become of the family, the people who work below her... As much as I hate to admit it and as unfortunate and frightening as it is, Claire Giancarlo is much more intelligent then she appears and she has much more power. And power in those kind of hands is extremely dangerous..."

Oliver frowned and turned his head slightly to look out over the scenery again. When he spoke once more, his voice was quiet yet firm and grave.

"The sooner Enrique gains control of the family and the business, the better... You realize all of this don't you."

It was another statement rather then a question, but the brunette replied nonetheless.

"I do." She simply replied quietly.

There was a moment of silence and after a long time, Oliver looked down at the elegant tea cup before him and observed it.

"Now that we're alone..." He began softly. "I'll ask you again... what are you going to do?"

Victoria wasn't looking at Oliver and she hadn't since they'd sat down at the table together. That moment was no exception and aquamarine eyes continued to stare out over the garden, her eyes taking in nothing as she sifted through her thoughts. finally, after a very lengthy silence, she too looked down at the cup still in her hands.

"I can't have him ruin his life, Oliver." She began very quietly, as if she'd forgotten how to speak. "I can't let him throw his life away with some girl just because it seems like the right thing to do at the time... I want him to be truly happy, whatever that means. Things might be hard at first but it'll all work out in the end, it'll be the right thing, you'll see."

Oliver watched and listened as the brunette spoke and he soon got the feeling that she was no longer talking to him so much as she was talking to herself, as if trying to convince herself that what she was thinking was really the right thing to do.

"I've never felt so strongly about anyone before, aside from the girls, of course..." The brunette continued to whisper. "I want to be with Enrique, more then anything... Things will be hard at first... but it'll be worth it in the end... knowing I did the right thing."

Again Oliver starred, knowing the girl wasn't quite finished. And when she indeed spoke again, he listened intently.

"I have an idea." The brunette replied, a little louder this time but still barely audible. "But I'm going to need your help."

Oliver watched the brunette for a while and eventually reached out and took one of her hands from her cup to gently squeeze it in his.

"Anything." The greenette replied softly. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Finally, Aquamarine eyes turned and locked unblinkingly on amethyst. The determination burning in them was clearly visible, even through the tinted brown shades.

"Alright." The brunette stated firmly, her voice holding a new strength now. "Here's how it has to happen."

* * *

A sound knock at his door made Enrique pause in pulling his shirt over his head. Turning to the door, he blinked at the heavy wood for a moment before casually speaking.

"Come in."

The door opened and Enrique smiled to see his girlfriend walk through, now all showered up and fully dressed. Pulling his shirt the rest of the way over his head, the blonde held out his arms to her.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said cheerfully. "How was breakfast?"

The brunette said nothing and Enrique was a little surprised when she wordlessly approached him, wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his for a deep and heart-felt kiss. Quickly getting over the fact, the blonde smiled and held the girl close as he enthusiastically kissed her back.

Eventually, after a very long time, Victoria pulled back from him, just enough to look up into his face.

"I love you." She whispered softly. A teasing and playful smile graced Enrique's face.

"Wow, twice in one day." He teased playfully. "Aren't I lucky."

His smile then softened considerably.

"I love you too, bella." He whispered softly, leaning down to kiss her again.

But Victoria pulled back a little, causing the blonde to give her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" He asked in mild confusion. The brunette ignored the question.

"Do you trust me?"

Enrique furrowed his brows.

"Of course." He stated simply. "You know I do. What's up?"

Ignoring his question again, Victoria continued.

"I have an idea." She began softly. "I'm going to make everything right and make us both happy. But I need your help, Enri... For it to work, I need you to do exactly as I say, OK?"

Enrique smiled down at her and pulled her a little closer.

"Of course." He repeated simply once again.

"Good." The brunette said tonelessly. "First, you have to go and tell your parents you will marry the Baroness."

Enrique's smile disappeared into a deep frown.

"What?" He replied, greatly shocked. "But-"

The placing of Victoria's finger to his lips hushed him.

"Don't worry, it's all part of the plan."

Enrique searched her face, his eyes scanning every detail and inch of the beautiful image as he tried desperately to figure out what the girl was thinking. But the girl was like a locked diary, impossible to read without the key.

After searching her emotionless face over and over, looking for something he might have missed, Enrique's frown eventually deepened.

"OK." He whispered softly, not sure he liked the plan one bit. "What's next?"

Victoria smiled but there was something strange about it. He wasn't sure what that something was, but it wasn't right.

"Then it's Oli's turn." She replied emotionlessly.

Enrique's brows furrowed and the brunette rubbed his back reassuringly.

"It's alright." She said, again tonelessly. "He's going to help us. It'll all be OK."

A sickening feeling was bubbling in the pit of the blonde's stomach; some gut-wrenching and horrid discomfort that he didn't like one bit. He wasn't sure what was causing the feeling but he knew it was nothing good.

"OK..." The blonde whispered again, only this time his voice cracked and he said nothing else.

"Good." Victoria said for the second time. "Now I've got to go do my part."

She pulled out of Enrique's arms and turned to walk away but the blonde snatched her hand and pulled her back into his arms again, his lips instantly connecting to hers in what had to be the most desperate and longing kiss in the history of time.

Victoria felt her insides clench and twist sickeningly and tried to pull away from the blonde. But he wouldn't let her go. Her breathing became laboured and her throat constricted tightly but despite her best efforts, she simply couldn't squirm out of the blonde's grasp.

Finally giving in, the brunette's body stopped struggling and she slipped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he pressed himself as close as their bodies would allow, pouring all his love, affection and feeling into that single moment, convincing her exactly how much he truly loved her. Her fingers buried themselves into Enrique's silky golden strands and she kissed him back with everything she had.

She couldn't take it anymore.

A small sob escaped the brunette and finally she freed herself from his grasp and yanked herself from his arms, spinning around so suddenly that all Enrique saw was a whirl of brown and green as the girl headed back towards the door.

"It'll all work out, Enri." She told him from back-on. But this time there was emotion there, one he couldn't quite identify but one his gut told him he didn't want to be hearing.

Finally the brunette reached the door and placed her hand on the handle to open it. She paused however before opening it but didn't turn to look at him.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Enrique..." She whispered softly. "I know it wasn't instant and I know I gave you such a hard time at first and I won't apologise for it. I wanted to know that the things you said were real and that you cared enough about me to work for it... Now that I know you do, I could never thank you enough and believe me when I say that aside from the girls, you're the most important person in my life, Enri... You'll always be in my heart."

Before the blonde could question or reply, the brunette had once again disappeared. His body was a battle zone of feelings, all fighting to reign dominant. On the one side was the pure giddy delight and joy at the brunette's obviously heart-felt words, the bliss that such words had given him. But on the other side, there was the dark and foreboding terror that such words left in their wake also. Why had she said those things? Why then, at that very moment? And why had she been so desperate to get away?

In the end, the latter emotion reined dominant and the blonde stumbled back a few feet until he eventually fell into the softy plush arm chair in his room.

"Tori..." He whispered with a frown and deep sense of dread. "What are you up to...?"

* * *

The sun was shining brighter then ever and the brunette found herself resenting it immensely as it continued to beat down on her. Ignoring the brilliant bully, she straightened as proudly as her abused self would allow and tightened her fist around the suitcase in her hand as she headed towards the waiting limo.

The driver opened the door for her as she approached and took the suitcase she held out to him to go and place it in the trunk with the others. Beside the open door, Oliver gave her a sad expression.

"You sure you want to do this, Cherie...?" He asked quietly, though he already knew her answer.

Victoria adjusted the sunglasses over her eyes as if to make sure they were indeed shielding the windows to her soul, the one thing that gave her away. She then chewed her cheek for a minute, trying to hold her composure, until after a few moments, she eventually sighed heavily and bowed her head.

"No.. I'm not..." She replied in a low whisper. "But I know I have to..."

Lifting her head again, the brunette reached into her huge Gucci purse and withdrew a clean and crisp envelope. She handed it to Oliver, who merely read the words on the front before looking up at her again, already knowing what the small envelope contained. He placed the paper inside his jacket pocket before stepping forward and wrapping the brunette in a tight hug.

"As long as it's what your heart is telling you." He replied softly. But the comment was suggestive and Victoria flinched in spite of herself.

"My heart has no say in the matter..." The brunette whispered softly.

Oliver frowned and pulled away. She knew he was a little against the plan but also that there was little he could do. It wasn't his fight and it wasn't his place to interfere. All he could do was simply watch and offer his assistance when and where needed.

"Take care... Tori."

Victoria felt herself fill up and quickly turned away from the greenette to get into the car. She rolled the window down when Oliver shut the door and lifted her sunglasses to stare up into his eyes.

"Take care of him for me..." She whispered softly, lifting her hand to place on the door. Oliver reached out and took her hand to place a small kiss to the fingertips before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You know I will." He replied softly. "You just take care of yourself."

The brunette gave a small nod before withdrawing her hand.

"Goodbye, Oliver." She whispered softly.

Oliver blinked a few times to force back the sudden wetness in his eyes, sure that behind her heavy shades the brunette was doing the same thing.

"So long, Cherie." He whispered in a slightly strangled voice.

The window went up between them and Oliver found himself starring at his own reflection. He frowned as the limo finally began to move and pulled away.

Amethyst eyes starred after the limo until it had finally disappeared. Then, with a heavy sigh, the greenette reached up and placed a hand on his jacket over the place where his letter was stored inside. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before lifting his head and turning back towards the manor.

* * *

He was supposed to be studying, just like the time he'd asked Victoria out on their very first date. But just like that time, studying was the furthest thing on his mind. How could he focus when such important things were unfolding all around him.

The blonde's thumb was to his lips, biting his fingernail as he proceeded to pace the study tirelessly.

"What are you up to, bella...?" He muttered to himself under his breath.

Glancing up at his clock, he noted that it had been hours since he had seen her and he couldn't find her anywhere. Upon trying her room, he'd found that, strangely, that it had been locked.

"And where are you...?

A knock at the door stopped Enrique's obsessive pacings and made him look up at the heavy object hopefully. A small flicker of disappointment enveloped him when it opened and Oliver stepped in. He then perked up when he remembered Victoria's words.

_"Then it's Oli's turn... He's going to help us. It'll all be OK."_

"What's the plan?" The blonde asked eagerly.

His mood was dampened when he noted the serious expression on the greenettes face.

"Something go wrong?" The blonde attempted casually. But his tone was much more shaky and worrisome no thanks to the sickening feeling from earlier that instantly returned to his stomach.

"Please don't hate me, Enri..." Oliver whispered.

Enrique's eyes shot open as wide as saucers and the sickening feeling inside mutated to the deepest form of utter panic as the greenette wordlessly approached him and handed him a neatly sealed envelope. The blonde starred at the letter as if it were a venomous snake, not wanting to take it from his best friend's hands. He knew the beautiful paper was a wolf in sheeps clothing, knew he didn't want to see what was on the letter, and knew, somehow, that things hadn't gone at all the way he'd expected them to. He also knew that this envelope was the closest thing he'd ever get to holding Victoria again and that this was the goodbye she couldn't give him in his room earlier. He knew all this, yet still, despite it all, his curiosity eventually got the better of him and with a shaky hand, he reached out and accepted the paper as if accepting his death certificate from Death himself.

Baby blues starred down at the paper in his hands and where he had hesitated before, Enrique hastily ripped the envelope and pulled out the paper from inside. The words on the page were beautiful and elegant, appearing as harmless as a kitten. But he knew the difference. It was poison-laced chocolate; tempting and sweet looking with a bitter and deadly taste.

Enrique tried to force a swallow but the feat proved impossible. His pulse was pounding in his ears like a deafening drum. His breathing was laboured and forced as if a ten-ton stone was sitting atop his chest.

_"Just read it, Enrique..._" He urged himself in a brave attempt. _"Just get it over with..."_

So, with a short, shallow breath, the blonde began to read.

_Dear Enri;_

_I know you're not going to understand at first, but you will one day. If Oli did as I asked, then by now I'm long gone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my plan from the start and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person, and that I lied to you. But you must understand how hard it would have been - too hard for me to manage. Besides, I knew you never would have let me go. _

_If it was just to spite that witch who calls herself your mother, I would gladly have stayed and married you and bared your children and everything else that would have downright pissed her off. But it's more then that. You deserve someone who matches you and I want to make sure you have and always will have everything you're entitled. _

_I want you to marry Sophia Marley and do as your mother says - to an extent. Again, I know you won't understand right now but you will one day. It's better this way._

_Please do as I ask. And don't try to find me, I've made sure you won't be able to so don't make this harder then it already is OK?_

_I love you so much, Enrique. And I always will. I know you love me too and that's enough to make us happy, to know we are actually loved like that. After all, nothing's perfect, right?_

_Take care and be happy;_

_Tori._

_PS: Please don't blame Oli, he was only doing as I asked of him. Just for the record; he was against the whole thing._

Baby blues starred at the paper below them long after they'd stopped reading. Enrique tried to move his hand, tried to release the paper, but he couldn't let it go. It was as if some greater force, some spell, was keeping him in place and because of this, the paper glued to his fingers was searing his flesh like hot coals. It hurt him to hold it, hurt him to stare at the words. But, again, he could do nothing about it.

"Enri..."

Oliver's voice seemed light years away.

"Enri... say something..."

How could he? He tried but nothing came out. He tried to reply to his best friend's call but still his body wouldn't move.

Oliver approached the blonde and hesitantly reached out a hand. He paused before touching the Italian but eventually bit his lip and placed a hand on the blonde's arm.

It was like magic. Oliver's touch seemed to be all his body was waiting for, another force to break the spell.

All at once, Enrique felt himself snap, felt his very sanity slip through his fingers, just as the paper did as it fell soundlessly to the floor. Oliver jerked back, startled and wide-eyed as an ear-piercing scream tore from Enrique's throat like a wounded animal.

The greenette's chest constricted painfully and a single silent tear ran down his face as Enrique clutched his hair in fistfuls and hunched over, his eyes clenched shut as if he were trying to block out an unimaginable searing pain.

All of a sudden, with a loud crash, the door to the study burst open, causing Oliver to nearly jump out of his skin. He frowned deeply as he saw Claire making a beeline for her son, who seemed to have not even registered the loud sound, and Rico, who was - though rather calmly - coming in swiftly behind her.

"Enrique!" Claire screamed in alarm, reaching for the teen as she hurriedly approached him. "My poor, beautiful-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The blonde teen screamed as he threw his mother off, finally lifting his head again to fix her with a venomous stare the likes of which neither of them had ever seen before. Truth be told, it terrified Oliver.

"Damn you, mother!" Enrique cried furiously. "You're a monster! It's all your fault!"

Claire starred at her son, an utterly shocked and wide-eyed expression on her face as she watched him whirl away from her and begin angrily thrusting random objects, mostly his school books, from the desks and tables. After a few moments of watching this, Claire turned her eyes on Oliver.

"What happened, Oliver?" Her voice was calm but there was a bitter twist to it.

Oliver frowned and refused to meet her gaze. Instead he was starring at the letter on the floor, trying to decide on how best to retrieve it before she realized it was there. Unfortunately, the greenette underestimated the blonde woman's intelligence and mentally cursed himself when she followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes at the paper. Like hawk diving in for her prey, the woman swooped down and snatched up the paper, just narrowly reaching it before Oliver himself could wrap his fingers around it.

Claire's cold, bright eyes rapidly scanned the page and Oliver's nose wrinkled in disgust as a small, triumphant smile spread across her lips. When she finally looked up she lifted her chin in the air and once more fixed her gaze on her son.

"Enrique, dear." She began in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Why are you making such a fuss? Obviously it wasn't meant to be. Besides, she gave up so easily. She obviously didn't care much about you did she? My guess is; she knew she had competition and that she knew she wouldn't win so she decided to go mooch off of some other poor, rich boy. Just wait, next week she'll be knocking on your door Oliver, dear."

Enrique whirled around on his mother, a furious and animalistic savage look in his eye. But before he could snap at her or do heaven-knows what else, Rico cut him off.

"Claire, that's enough!" He snarled savagely. "You really are a heartless beast sometimes, you know that? For once in your wretched life, don't make me embarrassed to be married to you!"

Claire was thoroughly stunned now and for a moment she appeared speechless. However, not entirely surprisingly, after a few moments she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Rico, darling." She cooed, reaching out to gently brush his face with her fingertips. "I only meant that-"

"JUST GET OUT!" Enrique screamed savagely.

Oliver looked up at the woman with a frown, wanting nothing more then to cause on of the massively heavy bookshelves in the room fall on top of her.

"Perhaps it's best if Enrique be left alone right now." He said calmly, though there was an extra icy tone in his voice expressly for her.

Claire narrowed her eyes at him.

"Perhaps you're right." She replied in the same tone. "Come along then Oliver, dear. We'll do just that."

Oliver narrowed his eyes slightly but the sight of Rico roughly taking her elbow stopped them.

"Come on Claire." He seethed through clenched teeth. The woman pouted as he turned her towards the door.

"Ouch, Rico darling!" She whined in a way she obviously thought was exceedingly adorable. "You're hurting me!"

Oliver wrinkled his nose at her again. She was such a bluff!

Rico growled in annoyance but Oliver felt rather sorry for the man as he noted the elder blonde loosen his grip on his wife considerably. The woman was the definition of vile.

When the two had left - not before Rico cast his son a deeply sympathetic and pained expression over his shoulder - Oliver turned back to his best friend and bit his lip before approaching him yet again.

The blonde's hands were resting on the huge and heavy desk in the room as he starred out the window ahead of him, a tormented expression on his face.

"Why..." The blonde whispered in a strained voice. "What did I do wrong...?"

Oliver felt the tears flood his eyes as he reached out to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Once again, the greenette's touch triggered a reaction, but this time it was much different. A pair of tears escaped Oliver's eyes and his heart and stomach twisted painfully when Enrique bowed his head, his shoulders shaking as tiny wet drops fell silently onto the dark wooden desktop.

* * *

Aquamarine eyes starred dully up at the sky as a loud and deafening bang sounded overhead. Finally, the dramatic setting she'd been expecting. The brunette sighed heavily as a sudden downpour was released from the sky and instantly drenched her as if a bucket of water had been tipped over her head.

"Careful what you wish for I guess..." She thought dully.

With another deep sigh, the brunette dropped her suitcases in the driveway she was standing in, no longer having the strength to carry them. With disinterested eyes, she turned her gaze momentarily on the small sign before her. It was a simple and modest looking sign with several names, but it informed her nonetheless that she had reached the destination she'd intended to. So it wasn't the most imaginative spot she could have found and it wouldn't take her long to be found if someone tried hard enough. But she'd soon move anyway, it was just until she got back on her own feet. After all, she didn't really want to be found...

Right..?

With lead-filled legs, the brunette slowly trudged her way up the driveway, not even bothering with her luggage. What did she care about such trivial things right then?

The walk up the driveway seemed to have no end, even though it didn't look like a particularly long one, and by the time Victoria reached it, she felt she was ready to pass out on the steps of the modest looking house. Still, gathering all her remaining strength, the brunette forced herself up the few steps and reached out to push the tiny glowing button next to the door.

The sound of the doorbell resounded through the house and the voice from within sounded cheerful when it called out in response.

"Coming!"

The brunette wrapped her arms around herself, an attempt to fend off the chill of the harsh and cold rain while she waited for the owner of the familiar voice, or perhaps someone else, to answer the door.

Before long, the door finally opened and Victoria flinched slightly when the owner of the familiar voice indeed appeared with a smile, his bright blonde hair, so unlike Enrique's reminding her nonetheless of the heart and treasure she'd left behind.

"Tori?" The blonde said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Upon hearing the name, the blonde's copper-topped girlfriend appeared around him with a slightly stunned expression.

"Huh? Tori? What- what happened?"

The brunette's expression was void and blank, the teen far too tired to express any sort of emotion now.

"Hey guys..." She said softly, her voice a little hoarse. "Is it... OK if I stay here a while? I promise I won't get in the way, and I'll help out and-"

"Shh! Stop, it's fine." Max interrupted, frowning as he looked the soaking wet girl over. He then looked past her at the luggage still out on the curb and turned to grab a coat off the rack nearby.

"Kei, take her in and get her warmed up, OK?"

"Kay." The redhead replied softly, frowning at her best.

The blonde pulled the coat on and puled up his hood before hurrying outside and darting towards the luggage.

"What happened...?" Keisha whispered, wrapping her arms around the brunette and leading her into the house.

"I'd... rather not talk about it just yet, OK?"

Keisha's frown deepened and she watched her best as the girl looked around the room.

"The others are at the training facility." The redhead said, knowing what her best was thinking. "Max and I just got home. But don't worry about them, they won't mind. And you can stay as long as you need to. You can stay with me and Maxie and room with Rick for a while. Really, no one will mind."

Victoria simply nodded as she lowered her head to the floor and watched the water drip from her hair and clothes onto the floor.

"Stay right here, OK." Keisha said softly. "I'll go grab you a towel and blanket."

Victoria didn't move as the redhead swiftly left the room. She wasn't sure why she had chosen to come to America. The All Stars all shared a small house between them and aside from Max, the brunette wasn't particularly fond of either of them. She was equally as close to the other girls and she loved China and had always wanted to visit Russia. Kage would have chased her worries and heartache away with comfort and kind words as well as some great heart-felt advice, while Demetra would have made her feel better just by being in her presence. The older brunette would have shown her that the world went on, even though hearts break, and also that true friendship and relationships were built through life-long experiences and love. Yes, even her Captain would have made her feel better in her own, weird way.

So then why America?

When she really thought about it, Victoria had to admit that she knew the reason. Subconsciously, she'd known that America would have suited her purposes best. If, by some chance, Enrique did decide to follow her, to chase after her, America would have been the best place. China was to vast and confusing from the blonde and Kage wouldn't have understood her ulterior motives. simply put, if she'd have told the silent blader she wanted to hide, then the older girl would have hid her. That wouldn't have done her any good.

Then there was Demetra. Enrique was terrified of the serious and cold blader, so for that reason alone, the chances of the blonde following her to Russia would have been slim to none had she gone there.

So in the end, America was the best choice. Simply put, whether she told Keisha she wanted to hide or not, the redhead wouldn't listen to her. The emerald-eyed cutie would do whatever she thought was the right thing, even if it went against what was requested of her. Hopefully, that would mean that the girl could be trusted to do what was best for teh brunette, regardless if it was what she had originally intended or not.

A thought then came to the brunette.

What was she thinking? The blonde following her? He wouldn't do that, especially after her telling him not to and that she was going to make it hard to do so. No, the only way she would ever see the beautiful blonde Italian bombshell again was if she expressly made a trip to see him or she happened to casually 'bump' into him somewhere. And neither of those things were things she was going to allow.

Finally, after having blocked all her thoughts and emotions out of her mind since her talk with Oliver early that morning, Victoria's eyes eventually flooded with the tears she'd been too proud and stubborn to shed.

"What have I done...?" She whispered in despair. "Why didn't I stay and fight..? My God, I'm never going to see him again..."

Or if she did, he was going to be a married man.

As if they'd finally gotten fed up with being ignored for so long, all the emotions, all the feelings and all the dark thoughts all assaulted the weak brunette at once like a firing squad of assassins. Not having the strength to beat them back again and unable to resist them all at once, Victoria dropped to her knees like the corpse the squad had turned her into.

"What have I done..?" She choked one more time, burying her face in her hands as her body wracked with silent, violent sobs.

"Found some!" Keisha called cheerfully as she returned to the room carrying a pile of blankets. "Sorry I took so-"

The redhead halted in her tracks just as Max came through the door, huffing and puffing as he laboriously pushed four massive suitcases through it.

"Finally! I think that's the last of-"

Both teens finally stopped in their tracks as they starred at the brunette sobbing on the floor.

"Victoria!" Keisha cried, dropping the pile of blankets and bolting over to her best.

Max frowned deeply and shut the door as his girlfriend dropped to her knees and threw her arms around the brunette. He swallowed hard and starred guiltily as the brunette wrapped her arms around the redhead and clung to her as if afraid she too would disappear.

"Shh... it'll be OK.." Keisha soothed, thoroughly confused as to what she was comforting for.

Max shrugged off his jacket and hung it up before approaching the two and kneeling down to place a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Whatever it is..." He said gently. "We'll help you through it..."

Victoria buried her face in Keisha's shoulder at that.

"There's no fixing what I've done, Maxie.." She sobbed, trying and failing miserably to get a hold of herself. "I changed my mind too late..."

Max's frown deepened and his expression matched his girlfriend's when the looked up at each other. But neither said anything more as they sat with the girl on their floor, completely at a loss on how to ease the pain that was so obviously tearing her apart.


	12. Chapter 12 : Finality

**A/N:** So, finally the last chapter of this story. The next one in the series will be called "Inconsolable" featuring Villikosto's silent blader; Kage. Hope you guys like the conclusion to this one. :) Please R&R and much thanks for the R&R's so far! I [heart] you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I own Villikosto and nothing more.

* * *

It was still raining in America days after Victoria arrived, as if she had indeed brought the gloom with her. It didn't better her mood to know, thanks to the computer, that the weather was absolutely perfect in Italy and would be the following day as well.

Obviously Claire had thoroughly won after all.

Normally bright and energetic aquamarine eyes were dull and lifeless as they starred out into the black, raining night. They didn't even look up when a soft knock was heard before a familiar voice followed.

"Tori?"

The brunette didn't reply or budge, not even when the redhead came and sat beside her on the window seat.

"Why are you doing this?" The redhead asked softly, observing her best with a sad expression. "You obviously don't want to... why don't you go back and stop it? Tell him how you feel, fight for him?"

The brunette didn't take her eyes away from the window when she replied.

"If Max was entitled to a fortune, his life was set for him to the utmost perfection, he had everything he needs and ever wanted; would you take it all away from him just for the chance that he _might _be happy with you?"

Keisha bit her cheek and looked away.

No, she wouldn't.

Taking the unspoken response the way she was supposed to, Victoria continued with an emotionless tone.

"There's your answer."

All was silent in the room, the only sound to be heard being the patter of rain on the windows like fingers tapping on glass. Neither girl spoke and when Keisha turned to wrap her arms around her best, the brunette didn't hug back. She didn't budge, didn't move. She simply starred wordlessly out into the wet blackness.

* * *

"Fits like a glove. Guess your father was right."

Enrique said not a word as he allowed Oliver to adjust his tie and give his sleeves a small tug to smooth out the wrinkles. Normally bright and brilliant baby blues were dull and lifeless as they starred at the reflection in the mirror like he didn't recognize the person standing there. The eyes were dead and slightly red, despite the multitude of creams and drops Claire had made the head maid force him.

After watching this display for some time and trying in vain to cheer the blonde up or get him to speak, Oliver eventually sighed heavily and turned to his best.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked with a frown. "It's obvious you don't want to. Why not call this whole silly charade off and go find her?"

Finally the blonde spoke but it wasn't what athe greenette wanted to hear.

"Because she left on her own." Enrique replied tonelessly. "It hurt her so much she couldn't even say goodbye. This is what she firmly believe was the right thing and she made it clear that she didn't want me to follow. So how could I put her in more pain by going against the one and only thing she asked of me?"

Oliver was ready to pull his hair out. How stupid could any one person be? The greenette's frown deepened and he opened his mouth to retort but a soft knock at the door made him turn curiously while Enrique continued to stare at his reflection.

"Oh. Hello, monsieur Rico." Oliver said politely.

Rico gave the greenette a small smile and nod of the head as he approached the teens.

"Hello. Would you mind giving us a moment, Oliver?"

"Of course not." Oliver replied politely, giving the man a small bow of the head. He then gave Enrique's arm a comforting squeeze before turning and leaving the room.

Rico approached his son and stood behind him, looking at the teen's reflection with his hands casually stuck into his pockets.

"So. All ready then?" The blonde man said casually.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Enrique replied almost robotically.

Rico observed his son's reflection for a few moments before reaching up and absently adjusting the teen's collar.

"It's the twenty-first century you know." The man spoke casually again. "You're old enough to make your own decisions. No one else can make them for you."

"I know." The response was, again, automatic.

Rico lifted his head and looked into the eyes of the boy in the mirror.

"If you know then why are you letting someone else push you down a path you don't want to go down?"

Finally Enrique's eyes left his own reflection and turned to his father. Rico starred back at him with an intense expression.

"The right path is never easy and since the beginning of time, people have had to fight for things they love and believe in most. You already know what it is you have to fight for, so don't let yourself be pushed into a trap you can't escape from... don't make my mistake, Enrique."

Baby blues didn't blink as they starred in surprise. They were still starring even after Rico had given his shoulder a squeeze before turning and leaving the room.

After a few moments the blonde turned back to the mirror and starred again. This time he recognized the image in the mirror and he didn't like it. He was dressed to impress but what did he care that the people who would see him would think? The only person he wanted to impress was lost to him and he had no idea where to begin to look even if he could.

"Stupid question, but... are you alright?"

Enrique closed his eyes when he once more heard Oliver's voice beside him. Taking a few deep breaths to pull himself together, the blonde eventually opened his eyes and nodded before turning to the greenette.

"Yea." He said simply. "I'll be OK."

Oliver gave him a small, sad smile before gesturing toward the door.

"Come, mon ami. The rehearsal is about to start."

Enrique said nothing, he simply gave his reflection a last once-over over his shoulder before frowning deeply and following after his best friend.

* * *

It was the second knock of the night but the brunette inside had no idea how much time had passed between the two. Still, when the door opened slightly, and a blonde head poked in, Victoria closed her eyes to block out the image in the reflection. It just reminded her too much of what she'd left behind.

"Can I come in?" Max asked softly.

Victoria's eyes remained closed as she replied.

"Free country isn't it?" She replied bluntly.

Max wordlessly approached the girl but he didn't sit next to her like Keisha had previously. Instead he turned around and leaned against the wall beside her.

"So." He said absently. "Fancy wedding in Italy tomorrow, huh?"

Victoria's eyes shot open and she starred at Max incredulously.

"Yea, what's your point?" She snapped at him, annoyed by the way he was casually starring at the ceiling.

Max shrugged, still not looking at the brunette.

"Just saying." He replied casually. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

Victoria felt her temper beginning to rise, the first heated emotions she'd felt in days.

"I don't know!" She snapped again. "What the hell does it matter! I'm not stupid, Max, I know what you're trying to do and I won't do it! I'm not going back there and before you say it; I know he won't come here either."

Max spoke again but he still didn't look at her.

"I know that." He replied simply. "I don't expect you to go back there. I mean, it wouldn't exactly be practical would it? Just show up there, right before the wedding, tell him you made a huge mistake, that you love him and then have him sweep you off your feet and carry you into the sunset. That's silly. Those kinda things only happen in movies and fairy tales."

Victoria was starring at Max while a mixture of emotions swam through her. Just what was the blonde trying to prove? What was going on in that strange head of his? He wasn't one to hurt people on purpose or say things he knew would put them through pain. So then what exactly was he up to?

"What are you getting at Max?" Victoria asked, trying to sound annoyed. But her voice gave way to curiosity.

Max was still starring at the celing, as if he was talking to it rather then her.

"I'm just saying." The blonde repeated again. "If you're here you might as well do something tomorrow to get your mind off things. After all, it's not like you picked this place for a reason, right? It's not like you came here instead of China or Russia because you actually expected Enrique to follow you or something. Right?"

There was a tightening in her chest and Victoria swallowed hard as she noted the blonde looking at her now through the corner of his eye. With a frown she turned away from him again and starred at the empty floor.

"I... No. Of course not..."

"Wow. You're a terrible liar."

The brunette looked up at the blonde to see him finally facing and looking down at her.

"Kei told me the reason you left. And why you won't go back. Don't you think it's silly?"

Victoria furrowed her brows.

"No." She said simply, frowning up at the blonde. "If I did, I wouldn't be here."

Max looked back up at the ceiling again.

"Well I think it's silly." He said bluntly. "You really love him and I know he feels the same. But still, here you are, countries away, just because his mom's a bully? No offense, but that's dumb."

Victoria's frown deepened and she turned to fully face the blonde now.

"Max!" She exclaimed angrily. Max smiled playfully.

"Well, it is." He said simply. "So what if his mother is angry. From what I heard, Enrique doesn't really care. And if what you said about Rico is true then, wouldn't he be against disowning Enrique? It seems like they're really close and it doesn't seem like he's the type to let something like that happen to his son if he can help it."

Victoria's gaze fell to the floor again.

"They are really close..." She began softly. "But he didn't say anything when he had the chance, he just stood by - for the most part - and let it all happen. Rico gets angry with Claire and it's obvious he doesn't like the way she acts and the things she does... but I think deep down he really does love her."

The brunette made a face at that.

"For some reason."

Max looked thoughtful.

"Maybe... maybe he had a reason. Maybe there was a reason he didn't say anything?"

Victoria looked up at the blonde once more and starred at him. Why hadn't she thought of that? Did Rico have an ulterior motif for not saying anything. Was there a reason that she hadn't herself guessed?

After a while of pondering such a question, the brunette sighed.

"It doesn't matter." She replied softly. "It's too late now. I'd never make it there before the wedding tomorrow anyway. And what else am I to do. Besides, Enri and I haven't known each other that long. Why ruin the perfect life he's got lined up for him just for the chance that he might me happy with me for a while? What if it doesn't work out with us? Then what? Then he's lost everything... I could never do that to him."

"Ya know, if I know Enrique, none of that would matter to him." Max smiled and looked back down at the brunette again. "Besides, he's known you just a little longer then he's known this Baroness hasn't he?"

That actually made the brunette smile slightly, the action hurting as if she hadn't done so in a while.

"Maybe you're right..." She said thoughtfully. "But.. still... I won't make it to Italy now, there are no flights available, Keisha checked. Also, she told me she tried to get a hold of Enrique but.. there was no answer. No doubt that witch who calls herself his mother blocked all contacts who've ever had contact with me for fear I'll ruin her flawless plan."

Max gave her another smile, a warm, bright and comforting smile.

"Who knows." He said cheerfully. "Maybe somebody up there owes you a miracle."

As if on cue, there was another knock at the door before Emily, the only female on Max's team, poked her head inside the room with a strange expression.

"Uhm... There's someone here to see you Victoria." She said a little uneasily.

The brunette's eyes widened and her heart froze in her chest.

_"No... it couldn't be..."_

She cast a quick, anxious glance at Max, who was looking just as stunned as she was.

"Do you know something I don't, Max?" She attempted playfully, but the attempt failed miserably.

The blonde starred at Emily for a few moments before turning to look at Victoria again, the same stunned expression on his face.

"No." He said truthfully. "I was just trying to cheer you up.. I didn't think..."

Victoria bit her lip as Max paused and both looked back to Emily.

"Who... who is it, Emily?"

The redhead shook her head.

"I don't know, some huge guys in black suits..."

The brunette's heart thawed again and sunk to her toes.

"Oh..." She said simply. Then the words dunk in and she furrowed her brows. "Wait... guys in suits?"

Emily looked nervous, and was shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Yea. Look, they seem like they're pretty serious. And they're pretty intimidating guys. I think you should go talk to them before they get impatient."

Victoria blinked a few times. They must be intimidating if they could make the usually cocky and over-confident Emily nervous.

Chewing her cheek, Victoria starred at the redhead for a few moments before taking a deep breath, standing up from the window seat and leaving the room.

-;-

"Victoria!"

The brunette looked to the left and raised an eyebrow at her redheaded friend, whom was crouching behind a huge potted plant.

"What are you doing, Kei?" The brunette asked with a mix of amusement and confusion.

"I'm spying! Those guys look really important and I was trying to figure out what they wanted you for."

Victoria starred at her friend for another few moments before looking down the hall. At the end stood a pair of tall, hulking figures, both dressed from head-to-toe in black suits with white shirts and wearing heavy black shades even though they were indoors and it was pitch black outside.

"They do look kinda intimidating, don't they?" She asked absently, turning towards the men and approaching them.

"Be careful!" Keisha hissed.

Victoria ignored her and continued down the hall until she reached the two men. When she'd stopped before them, the one on the left looked down at her with an emotionless expression.

"Miss Victoria?" He inquired politely. Victoria nodded, not taking her eyes off of the two.

"That's me. Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

The two men, who had been previously standing with their hands behind their backs, straightened up and the one on the right spoke this time instead.

"You're to come with us."

Victoria gave them a look that clearly stated she had absolutely no intention to do so.

"Excuse me? I don't even know who you are!"

Both men reached into their jackets and the brunette, as well as the people at the other end of the hall behind her, all held their breaths expecting the men to produce shiny black guns. But the four of them released said breaths when the men withdrew small, heavy black leather folders, which they let fall open to reveal very fancy looking strange golden crests.

"We're members of the Italian Private Police. We've been sent to fetch you and bring you back."

Again the brunette's heartbeat quickened.

"Enrique?" She whispered hopefully. Both men shook their heads, having heard her.

"No. We were hired by the head of the Giancarlo family." The one on the right spoke again. "Your accompaniment is mandatory and we're to bring you back immediately to deal with matters of your previous stay there."

Victoria's heart slowed again and once more the deeo frown returned to her face.

"What, did the old witch accuse me of stealing something from her now too?"

This time the men said nothing and the brunette sighed.

"Yea. Probably something like that, huh?"

"Idle chatter is pointless." The man on the left said. "Come, the car is waiting."

Victoria sighed heavily this time and grabbed her coat from the coat rack beside the door.

"Tori, wait! You're not actually going with them are you?"

The brunette looked over her shoulder at her best, whom was looking after her in alarm having now stepped out from behind the plant.

"Don't have much of a choice, do I? They said they're from the police."

Was that really true? Was she following the men because she felt she had to? Or because she wanted to..?

"But the Italian police have no grounds here." Emily said pointedly. "Certainly not enough to come and fetch someone who's already set foot in another country."

Victoria gave them all a small smile and produced her cell from her pocket.

"No worries, it'll be OK. I'll keep in touch, promise."

The other three teens frowned but said nothing else. They instead watched as the brunette walked away, pulling her hood over her head as she followed the men in black out into the night.

* * *

Finally, the day had arrived.

The sun was shinning brightly and the birds were singing cheerfully, the sound mingling beautifully with the sounds of the piano.

All this in a world completely separate from his own.

Enrique starred ahead of him blankly, none of the beauty of the other world managing to make it into his. In his world, there was a crowd of dark, faceless silhouettes, Oliver beside him with as grim an expression as his own, and his mother like Death's right hand; standing just feet away with a falsetto expression of innocence and cheerfulness that only himself, Oliver and Rico could see through. In reality, she was the devil's daughter in disguise and her expression, in truth, was nothing but a cocky and snotty face of triumph.

"Enri, dear! For the love of Gucci, will you smile?"

Baby blues didn't even flicker, the teen not so much acknowledging his mother as she tried nearly everything in her power to force the blonde to pose for the photographer.

"Give me a good reason to smile and I will." The blonde muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Oliver and her to hear.

Claire straightened and stuck out her chin.

"Enrique." She seethed under her breath for the same select audience. "Either you at least make it_ look_ like you're enjoying this, or I just might end up carrying out that threat after all."

Enrique's eyes burned with anger as he straightened, lifted his chin defiantly and forced a beautiful, heart-throbbing smile, tainted only by the furious glare in his normally beautiful baby blue's.

"That's better." Claire said, once more smiling triumphantly, either not noticing or ignoring the glare in her son's eyes. "See, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Enrique said nothing and allowed the photographer to take a few quick snaps before he scurried off elsewhere to do his job.

"You're doing well, dear." Claire said airily, looking casually over the crowd with another false smile. "Keep it up. It'll be worth it in the end, you'll see. After all, you'll have everything you ever wanted."

The woman floated off then; a good thing since Enrique was sure he might have snapped had she stuck around.

Oliver reached out and subtly gave his friend's arm an encouraging squeeze as he leaned ahead slightly to whisper to him.

"Relax, mon ami." He whispered softly. "Don't let yours and Victoria's sacrifice be in vain. Remember the big picture and what you're doing this for."

The blonde forced himself to take a good, long and deep breath to calm himself.

"You're right." The blonde replied quietly. "Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver gave him a small smile and a single nod before leaning back again.

Many heads turned as the music suddenly changed and a beautiful, melodic song began. Everyone sitting got to their feet and turned to see the bride at the other end of the long, red carpet spread out over the garden. No one seemed to notice the deep sorrow and despair on her face through her veil as they all whispered and smiled happily while her father walked her down the isle - no one except the groom and his best man.

"My God..." Enrique whispered under his breath. "She looks like she's walking to her execution."

The blonde and greenete exchanged a look before looking back to the approaching bride with a deep frown.

It was a long walk up the isle and only three people seemed to be really feeling the dread and despair, the polar opposite of what every other being in the vicinity seemed to be feeling. When finally the Baroness was before the blonde, Enrique reached a hand out to her with a sad smile. Hesitantly, the young woman reached out and took it, her eyes not leaving him as she stepped up beside him.

_"She's looking at me like I'm her executioner..." _Enrique thought unhappily, his stomach churning with guilt. "_Damn this whole thing to hell! Why am I doing this? This is the dumbest thing I've ever done! I'm ruining more then one life with this stupid decision!"_

The veil was folded back and Enrique's stomach churned more sickeningly as he gave the girl's hand a small squeeze and lead her up beside him. When he did, he leaned in a little, not looking at her for fear of what he might find in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered guiltily.

She didn't reply, she simply avoided his gaze as readily as he did hers and wordlessly took her place beside him.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today-"

_"This is a huge mistake..."_

"-joining of-"

_"I can't believe I'm doing this.. what's wrong with me?"_

"-Giancarlo."

_"Please, God. If you're there... help me. Save me from this collosal mistake.."_

"If there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Enrique's ear cocked to the side at this.

Hope. It was a deadly emotion.

He looked out the corners of his eyes. What did he think? That Victoria would suddenly appear at the end of the isle, declaring her love for him and the treason he was committing on both their hearts by marrying this other woman? She was long gone and she wasn't coming back. At least not in the realm of consciousness.

The silence was short and close by, Enrique caught sight of Claire impatiently waving the priest on. Quickly clearing his throat, the elderly man continued.

_"This is it... I'm so sorry Victoria... I shouldn't be here. This shouldn't be happening. I should be at the beach, splashing in the surf with you. Or holding your hand while we walk through the crowded and beautiful streets of paris. Enrique you idiot!"_

"Do you, Sophia Marley, take this young man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Enrique forced himself out of his own thoughts again but regretted doing so as soon as he saw the single pair of tears slip out from under his bride's closed lids, creating glimmering and glistening tracks down her cheeks.

"I do." She whispered softly, barely audible.

Enrique swallowed hard but the feat deemed impossible no thanks to the searing lump in his throat.

"And do you, Enrique Giancarlo, take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold 'til death do you part?"

Til deal do you part? Good lord, was he really ready to make that commitment?

The blonde bit his lip, the hands in his clenching tightly as his bride looked at him anxiously, her eyes widening slightly at his hesitation while an emotion he couldn't identify brightly shone through them.

He couldn't look at her anymore.

Baby blues left his bride and looked around. His gaze fell on all the faces crowded around in the seats. He looked at Oliver, who gave him a small and encouraging smile while his eyes told the blonde that the greenette was feeling just as horrible as he was. He looked at his father, who's expression was unreadable but whose eyes gave way to a multitude of emotions - foremost being guilt and disappointment. His eyes then traveled to his mother, whose smile was fixed on her face as her eyes warningly told him he'd better hurry up and answer, and it had better be the one she wanted to hear! - His eyes quickly left her.

It seemed as if everyone in the room, save his father and best friend wanted him to mimic his bride, wanted him to tie them together forever. And no matter how hard and frantically he scanned the faces, no one seemed ready or willing to come to his aid.

Finally the blonde frowned so deeply he thought he would never smile again. His head turned, his gaze making it's way back to his bride until something peculiar caught his eye. Rico had a finger to his ear as if listening to something. After a moment, he smiled, a bright, happy smile. The blonde man then turned his head and looked behind him. Furrowing his brows curiously, Enrique followed his gaze and his heart stopped at the sight that met his eyes. Standing between two hulking men in black stood a very familiar brunette.

_"This can't... be real."_ The blonde thought with wide eyes.

Breathing didn't seem possible as he starred into entrancing aquamarine eyes, normally so bright and full of life but now dulled by sorrow. She looked tired and worn out, as if she hadn't slept in days but even through her fatigue, the girl was still undeniably beautiful.

When he looked at her, the brunette gave him a warm and encouraging smile, though it looked very forced.

"It's OK." She mouthed with a small smile. "Go on."

But the blonde was frozen in place.

It's OK? Go on? How could he do that with her standing right there?

Suddenly he was assaulted with a volley of images; memories of all the blissful moments he'd shared with Victoria. All the firsts they'd shared; their first battle, their first date... their first kiss. The first time he'd made her laugh, the first time they'd told each other they loved each other...

The first time he'd really felt the pain of what it was like to miss her.

How could he let all that go? How could he let her go now that he knew what it was like to have her, to hold her, to wake up next to her in the morning and feel her soft and warm hands pressed tenderly against his chest while she slept peacefully.

By now, all eyes in the room were either fixed on Victoria, the one who'd so thoroughly captured the groom's attention, or flickering back and forth between the two in confusion. But it mattered to neither teen because just then their gazes were locked on each other.

Baby blues once again flickered back to Claire who was pantomiming what would happen if he didn't soon give an answer.

Deciding it was finally time to ease the tension and anxiety in the room, Enrique looked back to his bride, who looked most anxious of all and starred at her for a few moments. After a few short breaths, he gave her a tender smile.

"You're a beautiful girl, Sophia." He said softly. "And I could tell from the moment I met you that you were beautiful on the inside too. I'm honored to have been your fionce... But, I'm sorry; I can't marry you."

Blue eyes glanced back again and smiled when they fell on the very shocked face of the brunette they'd previously been starring at.

"My heart already belongs to someone else."

Victoria looked like she was feeling too much at once, like she was ready to explode from the extremity of it all. The blonde looked back at his bride when he heard a small sob from her. But just when he was about to give her another smile and heart-felt apology, the girl suddenly pulled back from him, tore off her veil, hiked up her shirts and turned to bolt down the isle as fast as her legs could carry her. There was a flutter of paper as a handsome young man at the back, some ways away from Victoria, dropped the large stack of ceremony sheets he was holding, moments before the bride thew herself into his arms. There were stunned expressions all around as the two embraced, laughing and crying all at once while they muttered feverishly to each other between kisses in a language most didn't recognize.

"Hm... guess you weren't the only one about to marry the wrong person, Enri." Oliver said thoughtfully.

At those words, Enrique snapped out of his stupor and fixed his eyes on the brunette at the back of the room once again. They starred at each other for some time and all was quiet as everyone watched them both. Eventually however, a small smile spread across the blonde's face and he allowed his feet to approach the still stunned looking girl, willing himself not to break out into a full-out run.

Finally Enrique stopped directly in front of Victoria, his eyes glistening as he looked her over. Slowly, carefully as if afraid she might turn into a puff of smoke and disappear, he reached out and brushed his fingertips against her cheek. Finding that she indeed was there and that he wasn't dreaming, the blonde's heartbeat quickened as his hand placed itself more firmly against her face while the other slipped around her waist before pressing himself closer to her and leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.

"I don't care what happens to my reputation, my social status or the money. And I don't care what I lose by choosing my heart over my pride." He whispered softly, his face moving to playfully rub noses with her. "None of it means anything without you."

Stunned aquamarine eyes widened slightly and instantly glossed over. But before she could say anything, the blonde leaned down and captured Victoria's lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Victoria felt her heart explode with joy inside her chest. Her arms went up around the blonde's neck and a wide smile spread across her lips as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Enrique's own smile spread across his lips and morphed into a wide grin when the air around them broke into a deafening applause of hoots and cheers.

A laugh broke the kiss as Enrique's grin ran away with him. He picked the brunette up and spun her around, relishing in the brilliant and radiant smile on his girlfriend's face as she starred down at him with more emotion and feeling then had ever graced her beautiful face. When he set the girl down again, the applause was still disturbing the air as he kissed her again.

"ENOUGH!"

The loud shrill scream instantly cast a blanket of silence over the crowd and the happy scene was interrupted as all eyes stopped and turned in shock to see a savage looking blonde woman standing a short ways away from the couple.

"Release her this instant, Enrique!" Claire Giancarlo shriked furiously.

Enrique frowned and pulled Victoria tighter.

"I won't." He said firmly. "I've made my choice."

As if to show her own defiance, Victoria lifted her chin high and pressed herself closer to the blonde in a possessive manner.

"Face it, Claire." The brunette replied bravely. "You've lost."

Claire's face was painted a very unattractive shade of red as she starred at the two in furry.

"If you choose her, you're no longer my son!" She yelled angrily. "You'll have no place here and you'll have no part of my fortune!"

Enrique gave him mother a pitying smile.

"Then I guess you'll die without an heir, won't you?" He said simply. "Seeing as you ruined yourself from having any more children. That really is too bad, mother. Oh well."

Claire looked ready to kill, but before she could make say another word, the movement of Rico appearing beside her and placing a firm hand on her shoulder shut her up.

"We have an heir to the Giancarlo fortune, Enrique." The handsome blonde said firmly. "And that heir is and has always been you."

Enrique starred at his father in surprise. Claire on the other hand looked at him in disbelief.

"Enrico! You said that you-"

"I know what I said Claire." Enrico interrupted loudly. "I said I'd go along with your ridiculous idea so long as Enrique consented with it. Now he's made up his mind and he doesn't want any part of your scheme. And like it or not; I still get a say in this family and what happens in it."

Rico released his wife and stepped up to offer Victoria a small bow of the head before reaching out to lift her hand and press a small kiss to the back of it.

"Forgive me for all I've put you through." He said softly. "But I wanted to make sure that what you and my son felt for each other was real. Needless to say, I'm now thoroughly convinced."

Victoria blinked at the man for a while before finally smiling and giving him a small bow of the head in return.

"Thank you, sir."

Rico smiled and stepped away from her.

"Rico, please. And I hope to be seeing you around much more from now on."

Victoria blushed at this but Enrique didn't notice because he was observing his father curiously.

"You sent your private investigators to fetch her, didn't you?"

Claire looked scandalized at this while Rico's face was the picture of innocence. However, the mischievous glint in his eyes gave him away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Enrique grinned wide while Claire's temper sky-rocketed again.

"Thank you." The blonde teen whispered softly. Rico smiled back at him and gave a slight nod.

"Enrique! What a a fine performance!"

All four people turned to see a big-bellied, important-looking man approaching them.

"Sir Christopher Marley!" He said as he held out his hand to the blonde. Enrique blinked at him in stunned silence as he reached out to shake the man's extended hand. "I must say, I am greatly impressed! Not too many young men these days would give up such fortune and glory for the sake of the heart! A fine example, if I do say so myself; just the type of man I like doing business with! If it's quite agreeable with you, I would like to make you a partner, regardless of how today's events played out."

Enrique's eyes weren't the only ones to bug at the prospect of that. Of course, Claire was the first one to jump at the opportunity.

"Oh, good sir!" She cooed in her sugar-coated sweetness. "You're too kind. It would be an honour to work with you!"

Mr. Marley turned a disgusted look on the woman.

"You bet your powdered behind it would." He said distastefully. "But I don't want you anywhere near myself, my daughter or my company. This offer goes out to your son!"

Victoria had to bite her cheek to resist a laugh but that didn't suppress the snort or grin of amusement. Even Rico had difficulty hiding his smile.

Claire's face was once more a mottled red, this time perhaps more due to embarrassment rather then anger. Still, she lifted her chin high nonetheless and spoke with her usual air of arrogance.

"I don't have to put up with this abuse." She spat venomously. And with that she turned on her heel and stalked off.

Rico grinned in amusement before looking back to Mr. Marley.

"Thank you for your consideration, sir." He said politely. "My son will be a fine addition to your company should he agree. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better go calm my wife before she does something incredibly stupid."

Mr. Marley smiled pleasantly and returned the nod of the head given to him, turning back to the two teens before when Rico had disappeared him with a wide smile.

"Now then, my boy! About that proposition?"

Enrique, now over his shock, gave the man a polite bow.

"I'd be honored to be a part of your company, my good sir."

"Excellent!" Mr. Marley exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. "I'll give you a call this following Monday to make arrangements and have a contract drawn up! Now then, on to the refreshments, I think!"

Both teens laughed lightly as the man turned and walked off to the refreshments table some ways away. When they were alone, Enrique turned back to his girlfriend.

"So. Now that that drama's out of the way... and since everythings already set up, how about we make good of all the money put into this party?"

Victoria laughed and nodded.

"Sounds good." She replied happily.

The two turned, ready to go find something interesting to do and mingle a little when aquamarine eyes fell on a certain redhead.

"Hm... what's he doing?"

The blonde followed curiously as the hand in his lead him towards his teammate.

"Watcha doin' Johnny?"

"AH!"

The cellphone the redheaded Scot had been texting with nearly fell out of his hands, causing him to fumble to keep from dropping it after having been startled. When he'd finally griped the object tight again, the redhead moved the small device away from the couple.

"Nothing!" The Scot blurted rather quickly.

"Hey, how's Kage doing, Johnny?"

Johnny blushed to his hair roots upon hearing Oliver's voice behind him, the greenette having seen the screen that the redhead had turned away from the other two.

"I'm- it's- we're-" The redhead blushed brighter before turning away from them all and stuffing the cell into his pocket.

"She's fine..." He muttered after a few moment's.

Victoria grinned wide and reached out to pinch the redhead's cheek.

"Awe! You're just too cute!" She cooed teasingly. "Crushing on my best friend! Better be careful though, you've got some tough competition from a certain neko-jin!"

Johnny's face burned brighter yet again and he reached up to swat Victoria's hand away. However, his other hand clenched into a fist as he gave the ground a deadly glare.

"He's no competition." The redhead muttered again. "He doesn't deserve her.."

This surprised the others, even Victoria, and all three were starring at the redhead in mild shock.

"Wow, Johnny..." Victoria said softly. "You... really do like her, don't you?"

Johnny's jaw clenched and his scarlet blush simmered ever-so-slightly as his eyes narrowed.

"I gotta go." He growled slightly. "Enjoy the party."

Enrique blinked at the Scot as he watched him walk away.

"Uh... OK. Thanks for coming!"

Johnny gave a small wave over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Beside him, Victoria bit her lip.

_"This could be bad..."_ She thought to herself. _"I didn't think he still liked her... especially not after so long and knowing she likes Lee..."_

"Don't worry too much about them." Enrique said, breaking her out of her thoughts with a kiss to her temple. "Things will work out."

Victoria smiled up at the blonde before leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'm sure you're right." She said gently. "So, back to that party idea! Coming, Oli?"

"But of course." The greenette replied playfully.

The brunette held out her arm and the greenette linked arms with her. Together, the three walked off into the throng of party-goers, who were still willing to have fun, even if things didn't quite go as planned. But not, however, before Victoria took one last glance over her shoulder towards the place where the lovesick redhead had disappeared.


End file.
